(What did I do this all for?) Ayano x Budo
by Evesrequirm
Summary: Dear Yandere - chan has gone through a lot, on her way to getting senpai to notice her. She runs into multiple obstacles. Now with just a coin flip. How much can it all change? And how much can an epiphany change her world? May have a lemon later on.
1. Prologue

The school week had begun.

The students began to walk around the outside edges of the school, checking on their phones as usual.

Watching from the top of the school leaning on the railing is A young girl with her long pitch black hair tied up into a ponytail looking down watching the first of the students moving up the walkway, leaving her smiling.

 **Yandere -Chans POV**

 _"Oh Senpai~,"_ I mentally coo'd quickly taking out my phone and quickly flipped the lock screen away to zoom in and take a picture of young Taro Yamada, the boy that's _**my**_ Senpai.

As I took the third or fourth pic, I felt someone was watching me.

I looked around the ground, my eyes landing on a guy that's wearing one of those stupid headbands staring up at me.

I quickly snapped a pic of him and hurried away from the railing.

Looking through his info that this girl called Info -Chan supplied me with.

 _"Budo Masuta, Leader of the Martial Arts club and Founder, no crush and Martial Arts master..."_ I thought in my mind as I put my phone away and slowly began walking to class..., before taking it out and smiling at Senpai's pictures again. His smile is so cute!

 **Budo's POV**

I was just walking up to my school, Akademi High, ready for another training session at my pride and joy, the Martial Arts club!

As I looked up towards the sun smiling away, I could've sworn I heard a girl say maybe something along the lines of " _Too Radient_."  
( :D )

As I was looking over to the direction that I heard the voice, my eyes fell on a girl leaning on the roofs railing.

I quickly felt my heart drop for half a second as she leaned forward, with me thinking for half a moment that she was going to jump.

Instead, She pulled out a phone and seemed to begin taking pictures of something.

Smiling like she was in heaven or something.

As I looked in the direction she was, I realized she was taking pictures of Taro Yamada, My best friend.

I chuckled inwardly at this.

Of course, as with most of the girls at this school, and maybe a guy or two that are probably in the closet, she's probably crushing on Taro too.

What's up with the girls at my school falling for the oblivious guys though?

I have absolutely **NO** clue.

That being said, Taro is really kind, he's a bit of a coward, but reliable.

As I looked back up to her, our eyes quickly met, I smiled and saluted her, trying to be friendly as possible, the girl just snapped a pic of me and ran off.

 _"Guess she thinks I saw something,"_ I thought as I laughed as I walked into the main entrance, with my hands at the back of my head.

You know what?

Taro needs a girlfriend. Hard to think he still hasn't had one yet at this point. And we're both seniors!

Time to help him out in that case, A bro needs to help another bro out.

 **WALE WALE WALE. Look whos finially back. Go ahead and leave a rating and maybe a comment or two if you'd like a part two to this. I'll be making a part two anyways.**

 **I do not own these characters. They're Yanderedevs.**


	2. Chapter 1

As the students began walking up single file to their lockers,the black haired girl ran straight down the stairs, eventually smashing heads with a cowardly young boy of too black hair.

 **Yandere Chans POV**

I was running down the stairs trying to get to a the dumpster in the back of the school for... _"reasons..."_

When I ran straight into somebody and hit the ground with a thud.

As I opened up my eyes, I saw senpais face right infront of mine.

I jumped back immediately seeing him. My face brighter than a baboons butt.

"Sumimasen!," He apologized as he got up and offered me his hand, trying to help me get up.

I just stared.

His smile melted right through me.

I just stood up myself and slowly shuffled out of the hallway, out the front entrance and turned the corner running off.

I saw that Budo guy laughing and looking like he was enjoying this.

 _"Watch it or else you'll get a Katana to the head Karate boy,"_ I said mentally as I ran off.

 **Taro Yamada's POV**

I was just moving up the walk way which leads up to my locker.

As I began to turn to my locker, I felt a large body mass smash into me, both me and the person falling back onto the ground.

"Oww...," was all I heard ad I looked down to see a girl with black hair laying on my chest.

"Are you all right?," I asked legitimately concerned for her.

Her head immediately shot forward towards me as he face quickly began to darken in a blush.

The girl then jumped back staring at me in what looked like pure fright.

"Sumimasen!," I said quickly as I jumped up and walked over, offering a hand to her.

She just jumped up herself and shuffled off, Everyone was staring at her as she went off, except for My friend Budo, he was just snickering as he saw her go.

I scratched my head over the whole situation, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"What's up with her?", Is all I could really say.

 **Budo Masuta's POV**

I walked into the main Entrance with a smile on my face.

Standing infront of my locker, I began to wonder what kind of girl Taro could be into.

Kokona Haruka easily comes into mind, then again there is his friend Osana, I can easily see in her eyes she may be hiding something from us in that area of her heart.

Then again, there is Oka Ruto, I've seen her take glances at him from time to time, She's known for following the Basu Sisters around, almost stalker-ish, but she's interest in the Occult, And they do look pretty unearthly with how much Makeup they're wearing everyday.

But it's hard to tell if he'd be in favor of the whole "Demon" thing she's into.

As I continued to be lost in thought, I heard Taro grunt and them a thud on the floor.

My eyes darkened slightly after hearing this, Don't know what idiot would think they can mess with or bully Taro, since everyone in this school knows I've got Taros' back.

As I turned the corner to see what was going on, I saw the girl from the roof on top of Taros' body, her head on his chest.

"Gutsy," is all I said with a mental facepalm, as everyone began laughing their butts off.

The girl's head quickly shot up as she realized she on on Taros' body.

She quickly jumped back on the ground blushjng like crazy at him.

"Sumimasen!," Is what Taro said as he jumped up to offer her a hand.

Instead the girl just jumped up and shuffled off past me turning the corner.

I chuckled seeing her run off, she just shot me a death glare as she continued on her way.

" _Well I guess we got a winner,"_ I thought as I turned to see a confused Taro and everyone else laughing at what just unfolded before us.

As everyone else began walking to class, I called out to Taro, "Hey Taro, meet me on the roof at lunch!" I said as I ran off quickly towards the Marital Arts club.

I heard Taro say something but didn't pay attention to him at all.

I was just lost in my mind thinking how to get this whole thing started with.

For starters, I need to find that girl, where every she ran off to at least.


	3. Chapter 2

**No ones POV**

As Budo was running down the hallway towards the Martial Arts Club, he would take a peak out nearby windows trying to see if Ayane-chan was near.

Budo just sighed, there wasn't a single sign of her at all.

He eventually tired off and just began to walk towards the finishing stretch of the hallway.

It always seemed to be growing, no matter how many times he'd run through the darn thing.

As he came up to the Martial Arts club, he saw someone was walking out to the hallway.

 **Budo Masuta's POV**

Dammit..., she can't be that fast, can she...? Well, gotta go fast, I guess.( :D )

She's probably on the track team, either that or she's teleporting.

"Forget it...," I said exasperated, "I'll just talk to her at lunch."

I continued walking to the Martial Arts club, trying to catch my breath after all that running,  
as the club came into view, I saw that girl walk out of the room!

"Now's my chance!" I said with my usual determination.

As she was about to close the door, I began to talk.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts club!," I began with my usual Introduction, " What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you're taking new members?" she asked in a monotone voice and a slight glare.

She's probably still upset I made that joke back there.

"Interested in joining the club?, all we ask is that you show up at least once a week," I said with a smile, to which she nodded.

"Fantastic!," I said, "You are now an official member of the Martial Arts Club, I'm looking forward to teaching you everything I know!"

She just nodded and began to walk off, I closed the door and walked after her.

"Hey, wait up!," I exclaimed briefly jogging up to her, "Sorry if this random, but can I talk to you on the roof at lun-"

"I'm not interested," she said, not looking back.

It took me a few seconds to realize what she was talking about.

I smirked at this, "What about Taro then?"

She stopped right in her tracks.

 **Ayane Chan's POV**

And now he's following me.

Great.

"Hey, wait up!," he yelled running up to me, "Sorry if this random, but can I talk to you on the roof at lun-"

"I'm not interested," I said, walking away.

A few seconds later, I heard his voice again.

"What about Taro then?," he said.

I stopped immediately in my footsteps.

"I'll see you at lunch then, I guess?," he said.

I waited a moment, instead of responding, I just nodded.

 **No Ones POV**

"Alright!," Budo said, sounding Triumphant.

"See you then!," Budo said, as he was about to turn around, he remembered he never got her name at all,"Wait a moment, I never got your name."

"Ayane Chan turned her head around at took a glance at Budo, saying simply,"Ayane Aishi."

Budo smiled and said, "I'm Budo Masuta," Budo than turned around and waved at Ayane, " see you at lunch Aishi - Chan! "

 **Budo Masutas POV**

"Alright!," I cheered in my mind, "I'm going to definitely be at the top of my game during train...ing."

I walked in to see my club members staring at me, all of them smiling Mischievously.

Sho and juku had the most mischievous smiles.

"Is there a problem...?," I asked staring at them all, starting to get creeped out.

Sho just smiled giving a raised eyebrow with his arms crossed."Senpai, whats going on?,"

Mina began smiling looking away holding her head in the palm of her hands, "Aww... how sweet!"

I just put my hands on my hips at this point and sighed, "What the hell are you guys going on about?"

"You like Aishi-chan, don't you?," responded Juku.

My eyes widrned at what Juku just said, "W-what!?," I stuttered, feeling my face heat up, "I don't like her like that!"

"Suuuure," is all I heard them all say, with Sho "Tsk-ing" at me.

Sho just threw his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to the wall.

"Senpai...," he said, giving me a cold glare, I have to admit, I felt a bit frightened, since this is all out of Shos' character.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings, be honest to yourself and your heart and get your Kohai to notice you!," he finished, I could've sworn I heard waves crashing in the background and the cry of seagulls, which is weird as we don't live anywhere near an Ocean.

Wait, Did he just motivational Quote me?

I shook the confusion off as I refocused on them.

"Im telling you guys, I don't like Aishi-chan, I'm helping her out with my friend Taro."

Mina face looked puzzled as I mentioned him, "You're trying to set her up with Yamada-Kun?"

I scratched the back of my head trying to find my way to explain to them, "I was sorta walking up to school today when I saw her on the roof with her phone taking pics as he was walking up to the entrance," I explained, "I feel like helping someone out, well, some people, Taro's never had a girlfriend or anything before and as far as I can see with Aishi-chan," I smiled as I thought about her, "she seems to be interested in him, so why not help set'em up?

Mina and Juku were just smiling, him giving me the thumbs up and Sho was staring with admiration in his eye while his eyes, well, his visible eye past his hair,and his mouth was opened in an "Oh" expression on it.

"Ohhh senpai's so kind!," Sho said with wonder.

"Yeah..., " I was scratching the back of my head again, "Just don't tell her I told you guys, she'll probably kick my ass or something."

 **(Author: NOW THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!)**

The guys just raised her hands to their lips making a locked zipper motion,

"Thanks," is all I said while smiling, " Now then, lets get back to sparing!"

 _Lunch time_

"Gotta run guys!," I say waving bye to my friends.

I run down the hallway and up the stairs, practicality throwing the doors open looking around.

I see Aishi-chan looking out towards the ground below, her phone in hand again, thumb tapping away again.

 **Ayane Chans POV**

I was on the roof looking out to the fountain, staring at senpai sit there.

I decide to take my phone out and begin taking pictures again, he's talking with that tsundere friend of his, I think her name's Osana.

As I was taking his picture I felt a presence coming up to me.

I turned around seeing Budo was walking closer, "You look a little out of air."

"I'm...I'm good," he said catching his breath, "Anyways lets sit and talk," I suggested.

We ended up sitting on the side of the building, since we didn't want to disrupt Kuu Dere.

"So then, How long have you been after Taro for?," he asked me.

"Since I first met him at this school," I said, "I was going to run late for the entrance cereomony when I ran into him..."

I smiled remembering that day, "That's the day I met my senpai~~~..."

Budo chuckled a bit looking at me, "Whats so funny?"

"I can tell how much you must,live him just by the look on your face, your blushing a mile an hour!," he said with,a smile.

I blushed deeper when I felt my face and he was right!

Pulling out a pocket mirror or whatever it's called, I saw he was right, my face was a red as a tomato!

I closed the mirror and looked away, sucking in my cheek trying to control my blush hoping it would go down quickly and save me from some embarassment.

"Okay, okay, " I heard Budo say, "Sorry for teasing you, You just look really cute when you blush," he said to which I snorted.

"Something the matter?," he asked me.

"I thought we were going to talk about Senpai, not hit on me," I responded.

It seemed to finally click in his head as he facepalmed whicj laughing.

"S-sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at my self, sorry for making you think I was hitting on you, I was just trying to compliment you is all," He smiled towards me.

"So anyways, back onto topic...," he began, lying on the floor of the roof looking upwards, " You seem to have a hard time talking to him, why's that?" I asked a friend of mine a while ago and they described you as being strong willed."

I rolled my eyes at him, " It's a different story when it comes down to talking to the person you love, isn't that how you are around girls?"

Budo chuckled looking over to me with his eyes closed, "I've had a few girlfriends in the past, but I've never really had a problem saying anything, It's just my nature, if I say something idiotic or even something embarrassing, I apoligize."

He opened his onyx black eyes up looking at me, "You need to first of all, learn to converse with someone you feel uneasy towards, but this uneasiness isn't really possible to replicate at the moment, since you're head over heels for him.

He continued as I listened, "Just talking to a picture of Taro isn't going to be the same as talking to Taro himelf though," So I have an idea, how about I invite him to hangout with you and me this Saturday?"

I looked down to him to reply, "Why would you be there?"

"It would be less awkward for you maybe is what I would think, I'd be there to help you out, and if you ever panic, just nudge me and I'll help you calm down and get through it."

I stared at him for a while after he went silent looking up at the sky. Sometime during the whole thing I felt like shoving an eggroll in his mouth so I can just relax in the silence again, so I did.

When the bell rang He jumped up and offered me his hand.

"Thanks for the eggroll, it was pretty good," he said, again smiling.

I nodded as he began to walk away from me, when he was about halfway to the stairs, I decided to just ask him straight out.

"Why are you helping me?"

He turned his head to the right looking at me again, "Taro my best friend, a friend's got to help a friend out, He's oblivious, so he won't notice if you like him unless he' given a little push, and you're to shy around him to actually talk so even more reason to help!," he smiled saluting me from the side of his face, as he ran off to who knows where.

 _After school_

 **Budo Masutas' POV**

Everyone was starting to flood into the club room, I decided to wait to see if Aishi-chan would show up or not today for her first day of training.

When I saw her come through the door, I couldn't help but smile as greeted her again.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts club!, what can I help you with?"  
"Isn't there training today?," she Aishi-chan.

"Ready to start training?," I asked with a smile, to which she nodded.

"Excellent!, let's begin!"

As our training began to get underway, It was time to roll out the motivational quotes.

"Don't pray for an easy life, Pray for the strength to endure a difficult one!"

 _One hour later..._

While everyone else had changed and left for the day, I was just waiting for Aishi-chan to get out of the changing stall so I can go in.

When she finally opened the curtain and exited, I asked her as we passed one another again, "So you still up for this Saturday?"

"To which she replied, "Yes."


	4. Chapter 3

**Budo Masutas' POV**

I was walking back to my place with Sho and Juku, since we all live near one another, we all travel to and back from school.

Mina would always stay back to help the teachers clean up after practice, and Shima lived right across, so she'd be home way before we would be.

"So, what's the plan to get Aishi-senpai and Yamada-senpai together?," Sho asked me while he was reading a book of his, some book from America called "Sabriel," I swear, if we didn't walk with him, he'd pribably get hit by a truck or something, or maybe one of those delinquents behind the school would probably mug him, Sho's strong when fighting, but he's sort of more of a teachers pet.

"I've been thinking about a place the three of us, Ashi-chan, Taro, and I, could go this saturday," I explained, now looking up at ther sky with my arms at the back of my head, "I'm can't really pick though, I'm stuck between the Game Arcade, Flea Market, and Paintball."

Juku looked at me in confusion, "Of all things why Paintball?"

"I asked Saki about Aishi-chan while I was looking for you guys, she said Aishi-chan's really good at stealth, she told me that when Aishi-chan's walking or running around, she hardly makes any noise at all," I explained.

"So, Paintball immediately came to mind for what we can all do this weekend, then again," I said while taking out my phone looking at it, "I probably should've asked her for her number to text her when I would need to."

"Maybe she has a Facebook account you can messege her at, or maybe you can ask one of her friends," Proposed Sho.

" I looked over to Sho with a smile, " Yeah I can do that, I'll message her when I get to my PC, since my phone doesn't have mobile wifi, the magic of the flea market, boys.

Juku flashed his towards me when I looked foward again, "I can open up my hotspot if you want."

"Thanks man," I said as he entered in the password for me to get in. I tapped imediatly into Chrome and into Facebook, searching her name up.

She popped up immediately as I hit add.

It wasn't any longer than give five or six seconds that the notifications tab read "Ayana Aishi has accepted your friend request."

"Oh, okay she's on already," I say as I went to message her, as soon as the text box appear she had already typed something.

 _Chat log_

Ayano: What is it?

Budo: I wanted to ask you which of the three sounds good to you for Saturday.

Budo: Flea Market, Game Arcade, or Paintball?

(It took her a minute to respond back to me.)

Ayane: Is Senpai any good at paintball?

Budo: Yeah, we've played in the past, heh, He's not half bad.

Budo: Taro's definitely kicked my butt a crap ton at the game.

Ayane: Let's go with that then.

Budo: K, What time? 10:00 sound good?

Ayane: If it works out with senpai.

Budo: lol, K, I'll remessege you tonight, Taro's usually doing something right now, I think.

Ayane: K

 _Chat log end_

"I ran my hand over my eyes after I got out of the chat, Staring at the screen to long irritates them.

"Paintball it is then," I say, then stretching my neck.

"At what time?" Asked Sho.

"10:00 in the morning, the place by main street is open at,10:30 so we'll have some time to help her talk to Taro then it seems."

Sho closed his book as he looked over at Juku and me, "Well good luck on your guys...uh...what's the word?," he said now confused.

"Hangout," I said.

Sho waved at us as he turned the corner to his place,"Good luck then, ja ne!,"

"Ja ne," Me and Juku responded as we continued walking down the street. We lived next to each other, with Taro at the very end of the block.

"So...," Juku began, "You don't like Aishi-chan?," he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his question, what's with them and my love life, well, then again they are my friends.

"No, I don't," I answered him, I'm really not interested in anyone right now, no one really stands out at school enough to me in that way, plus about everyone's dating someone."

"Isn't Mai single though?," he asked.

"In a way, yes, but she said on facebook that she's pledged her heart to some game developer overseas in America or something, I think."

"Besides, I'm not interested in anyone right now, I just want to focus on school work and the club."

We continued talking for the rest of the way to my house, It was a small red roofed and white walled house, I let Juku crash on my couch for the night while he's waiting for his parents to get home, since he told me he forgot his house key this morning.

Thirty minutes later...,

I listened to some music While doing my homework to pass the time quicker. When I looked up, I saw Taro walking pass the front of my house, I quickly got up and dashed to the door to catch him. As I opened up the door I called his name.

"Hey Taro, wait up!," I said, it seemed to get his attention since he turned around and saw me, I fanned him over and we began to chat about the hangout.

"Yeah, I think I have time to hangout then," he then asked, "At your place or mine?"

"Actually we'll be hanging out by playing some paintbaaaall,~" after mentioning paintball, Taeo immediately groaned.

"Paintball..., really Budo..., really?"

"What's wrong with paintball?," I said jokingly.

"How about I'm tried of how many times I lose?," Taro replied annoyed.

"Relax, relax," I say to him, "We won't be on enemy teams this time, we'll be a team!," I exclaim.

"Who's going to be team member number 3 then?," questioned Taro.

I answered, "There's a new member of the martial arts club I invited her to hang out with us this Saturday, " I said as he rose an Eyebrow, then sighed.

Looking annoyed, he asked."You're really bringing me on as a third wheel on a date again?"

I quickly responded jokingly, "It's not a date man!. I'm just inviting her as a friend, have you met her?, her name's Ayane Aishi.

I then got curious and asked Taro if he'd heard of her, "Name ring a bell?"

He shook his head at me, "No, I don't think I've met her yet, what does she look like?"

"She's the girl who ran into you this morning," I replied.

Taro leaned on the gate of my house as he responded, "Oh yeah.., What's up with her...?," he asked me.

Not knowing what he meant, I asked him, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen her around a lot of times while I'm walking around. She's always looking ..., what's the word..., nervous when were next to each other?"

I chuckled a bit thinking of the scene, "I think you mean flustered."

"Plus all girls at school are like that around you," I explained to my oblivious friend now smiling, "She's just a lot more flustered around you then they are."

I then asked him again. "So, what do you say?, this Saturday at ten?"

Taro scratched the back of his head then sighed as we shook our hands on it, "Guess I have no other choice then."

A few minutes later after general chatting and me asking if I can have the answers to the geometry homework, He went back on his way home and I just went back inside to a snoring Juku.

Looking over to the clock, I noticed it was 9pm now, so I pulled out my phone to message Aishi-chan.

 _Chat log_

Budo: Aishi-Chan, you up?

Budo: I talked to Taro, he's cool with Saturday at 10.

 _Chat log end_

I'll check the log tomorrow..., I'm beat after running s marathon in the school hallways today..

I walked over to my room, opening up the door, sticking my phone in the charger and tearing off my clothes to take a shower.

After I finished showering, I dried myself off, looking in in the mirror I flex abit to boot my ego a bit, "Looks like all the trainings starting to pay of...," I say, now thinking how scrawny I always was back in middle school and beyond, heck I was even scrawny freashmen year.

I wanted to get stronger, not just for my own sake but also for the sake of my friends.

I started the martial atrs club as not just to make club, but to also make a community, as well as to make a security group to help protect the school if anything were to happen...

And it looks like this is the time, with one of my classmates turning up dead, its time to beef up the security in the school, even the photography club is starting to get serious, staying until even the teachers leave in order to make sure evry single persons safe.

I began to throw on my pajamas, dark blue, covered me completely as I threw on the button up, just falling back onto my bed, the last thing on my mind was all of my friends and Aishi-chan.

Well she's my friend to.

I need to protect them, I need to protect all of them.

"Hopefully something can be done..."

I finally began to doze off around 10:00, as it all becomes something Darker than Black. ( :D)

 **WALES. There it is, be sure to leave a comment, as they spark my inspiration to push and strive!**

 **and dont ask which died, i'll mever tell you it was Midori Gurinu**


	5. Chapter 4

READ THIS CHAPTER LINE BY LINE PLEASE. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. it"ll add to the effect.

Preview

 _Budo: I have to get away. No matter what I have to get away._

 _Budo: The club..., It's near..., I have to war-_

 _Budo:..._ ,

Budo: N-no...,

Budo: (Screams into the air)

I woke up at some time in the afternoon, staring at my alarm incredulously in horror, "Crap!," I yelled as I jumped out of bed, falling over, and jumping back up again to get to the bathroom sink in order to splash some water on my face, Why the hell didn't Juku wake me up!?

He's going to get extra training today after school.

After that, I quickly looked around for my clothes to switch out of my pajamas..., but they were already on me. I stared down trying to register what the hell I was seeing, didn't I switch my clothes last night, and if I did, Why's my school uniform on for?

I just face palmed myself as I walk into the living room to grab my backpack,"What kind of freaking joke is this..?," I said as I walked the front door, and shut the door behind me. Digging around in my pocket, I realized I that I didn't even have my key on me. I tried to push open the door, but it didn't budge. Sighing, I decided just to go ahead and deal with it later.

I ran quickly from my house and began booking it to the school as fast as I could, "I don't have time for this crap...," I thought.

As I neared the edge of the school, I slowed down to catch my breath. I seem to be doing alot more running nowadays...Sadly enough.

When I got to the front entrance, I began to think of ways I could punish Juku when I get my hands on him. The nerve..., why the hell didn't he wake me up!? (inside :D ), I had just entered the front doors, passing my locker. Knowing Juku, he's probably with Sho and the girls sparring.

As I was walking down the halls, I..., got an errie feeling..., I couldn't hear any teachers or students in the classrooms. I felt..., nervous? J can't think of what the word is that I was thinking about... All I knew was I couldn't move any closer to the classrooms..., I just..., I just couldn't...

I passed my classroom on the way to the martial arts club. As I passed the club..., I heard someone..., or something begin to cry. I was going to leave it be..., that is until I heard Taro speak.

"S..tay away..., please!" He whimpered.

Realizing it was him, I broke from what the hell was keeping me from going to open the doors all this time.

When I did however..., That was where the nightmare began.

I threw the door open, my eyes widening at the site of the room.

"S-saki...?..., K-ko-kona..."

It wasn't just them..., Everyone in the room..., save Taro who was a mess in the corner...,

They...

They were all dead...

Blood was in pools all around the bodies, sprawled around the room. I could see a student across the room, only inches from the door.

I couldn't stop staring at the horror in front of me until I heard Taros' voice breaking up, in the fetal position while looking at me, "B-Bu...do..."

"T-Taro!, what happened?, " I said, beginning to shake him when he wouldn't respond and just stare at me. I just decided to slap him, trying to knock some sense into him, it looked like it work actually.

"Taro," I said firmly, "What happened here?,"

"I..., I don't remember..., I just remember hearing screaming and then you smacking me...," he said, now breaking away from my arms, running to the rooms exit.

"Taro-"

He looked back at me and interrupted, "I'm going to get the police, you should get out of here too!," he yelled at me as he booked it down the hallway turning the corner to the stairs.

I was left all alone in the classroom, now more of a mortuary if anything at that. I walked out of the classroom looking around, I walked to the other classroom next door and saw the same thing, minus Taro.

I looked at the spot next to the door, my heart dropping even further.

"Sh-sho...," I stuttered, taking a step to his form, covered in blood, sighing a sigh of slight relief, he still had a pulse, "Thank you...,Kami -Sama..."

I saw where he was bleeding from, his forehead, I quickly took the top of my uniform off, twisting it and wrapping it around his head.

"Budo...," Sho said, his glazed eyes opening up.

"D-don't talk!," I said shakingly, pushing the hair out of his eyes, "Keep your strength, Taro ran to g-get help..."

"Where are the o-others?," Sho said, staring forward at the wall, "J-Juku..., he chased her..."

I gritted my teeth looking down at my dying friend with tears starting to stream out of my eyes and onto his face, ...no, he... couldn't die, he's strong, he...wouldn't..., " Who. is. she." I stressed looking at Sho. "Answer me dammit!," I said as the light began to focus on his face, the darkness in his eye showing me what I didn't want to believe.

I just sat there, holding my dead friends body for god only knows how long, thinking only one thing in my mind during this entire ordeal.

"I have to get away. No matter what I have to get away...,The club..., It's near..., I have to war-," I finally snapped out of my trance as I heard something clutter on the floor above my head. I felt something that I hadn't known in so long... Rage. Complete and utter Anger raged threw my blood stream as I could feel my adrenaline pumping a hundred miles an hour. I ran down the hallway, grabbing the fire extinguisher, who ever was in here wouldn't be here for long. I was going to beat the living shit out of them. I was going to beat them to hell. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't, It was like something else was controlling me all together.

I ran down towards the staircase that would ascend to the third floor. As I ran, I began to slow down to a stop. I could feel my heart beating..., I couldn't move my body other than my head. I looked at the doors on the other side of me. The Martial Arts club... I slowly walk to the very front of the door, not wanting to open it, fearing the worst, fearing the lost of my sanity. I struggled trying to avoid letting my body open the door but lost quickly as it was thrown open.

Juku was pushed up against the wall, lying there with his head down, covered in blood, Shima and Mina were just lying an arms left apart from each other, pools around them as well.

"N-no..."

That was all I could manage to think with staring forwards at the sight in front of me. The Extinguisher falling out of my hands with a clank on the ground.

I screamed into the air, not even knowing what it was in anymore, my mind when blank as I saw a hand appear from behind me and immediately push back into my neck.

I could feel the blood spurt out of me as I collapsed onto the ground. My eyesight failing on me as It all slowly turned to black, hearing someone else begin screaming my name. "Taro..., I said as it all went black.

SMACK

My eyes immediately shot open in shock Juku was on top of me just staring down with crazy eyes, holding one of my arms down on the bed.

"Budo, what the hell ended up happening!?," Jukus' voice was full of concern as he spoke to me.

"Juku...," looking at him, as tears began to well up in my eyes,

Jukus' eyes began to soften as he looked at me in confusion, "What?"

I freed my hand from his grip as I pushed him back, wrapping my arms around him.

"Y-you're..., alive."

I was in my room, still in my pajamas...,

It was all just a bad dream.

It had all been a nightmare all along.

A/N :Well... comment if believable nightmare?


	6. Chapter 5

**No ones POV**

Juku yawned as he turned over on the couch, he didn't get much sleep the previous Nights, as he woke up from a dream only to hear Budo screeching his ass off. Apparently having a nightmare of something, he figured, leaving him to just sit there wondering what about?

 **Jukus' POV**

I hardly got any sleep last night, all thanks to Budo nightmare, though I couldn't really blame him for just having one. I just took out my phone to check and felt a vein pop in my head when I saw we only had jalf an hour to get to school. I pushed myself to get off the couch as I trudged over to Budos' room. Banging in the door, I shouted "Hurry up! We're going to be late at this rate!"

Finally I heard the door unlock as Budo appeared, looking completed beat. He had a "sadhappy" glint in his eye if that made any sense I guess? He did mention that I'm Alive after I smacked him awake.

I lightened my tone as I spoke again, pointing my thumb over my back, "Come on man, we're going to be late if we don't move it."

He just replied to me sounding really tired as he threw his satchel over his head. "Gotcha."

As we turned to go for the door, he detoured to the kitchen. I just opened ul the door, not feeling like waiting for him to get his butt moving. As I moved down the walkway I heard the door close behind me. Looking back, I saw Budo locking the door with one hand, then walking over to me with a piece of toast in his mouth, and an extra in his hand, which he offered me, "Hungry?"

I accepted the slice of toast and took a bite as we started walking to the school, "Thanks."

 _Seven or eight minutes later..._

As we walked in silence, I began to think of what Budo said to me.

 _flashback_

Budo: You're...Alive...

 _end flashback_

After thinking about it, I decided to just ask him it. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and a curious eye,"What happened back there?"

Budo just remained silent, eventually responding, " ... I...don't really know where to start."

I rolled my eyes at him as I spoke, "The begining would be a great place to start."

 **Budo Masutas POV**

I began explaining the nightmare right from the start of it to Juku, his face seemed to grow a little pale as I mentioned specific people dying, Sho and Kokona, for example. We were coming closer to the corner where Sho would be waiting for us as everyday, I didnt want to have to explain the dream to him, as the idea of so much blood and death, maybe even of himself, can freak him out. Not wanting to tell him the story, I began to speak faster, "...and that's when I grabbed the fire Extinguisher and just began running to the noise I heard above me..., " I continued. "But...then I stopped suddenly, I wasn't able to dp anything but turn my head when I did..., I saw the Martial Arts Club..., I didn't want to open it, I tried my best not to."

I paused for a minute as I tried to think, "...I ripped the door open..., and all I could see was you, laying against the wall in a pool of blood, not moving, along with Shima and Mina same thing, but on the floor...," I continued.

"I screamed after that, in complete abandon, then I saw two hands appear from behind me as I felt it push something to my neck," Just remembering this did nothing but send shivers down my spine. "...After I fell over, blood began to flow, I could've sworn I heard the sound of Taro calling out my name as it all began to fade out of mysight, " I now looked over at Juku, flashing a humored smile. "Then you got on top of me and smacked me awake."

His face imedditally turned red, much to my confusion until he pointed next to me..., It was Sho, who imeditally began walkjng away quickly from us as I flailed,"I-it's not what it looks like!"

 _5 minutes after explaining the whole misunderstanding to Sho_

Sho seemed slightly concerned as I told him about what happened. 'So it was a nightmare you were talking about..."

I sighed as I gave a tired smile after having to catch up to him and explain it, "Yeah, it was pretty hectic...haha."

"What did you eat before bed?," asked Juku, "Sometimes eating Carbs before going alseep can screw up your dreams and give you a nightmare."

"I didn't really eat anything after we got home, I was busy trying to get my homework done and then Taro was walking by so I went out to chat with him," I answered.

Sho smiled brightly as he looked over at me, "Ooh, did he say yes to the date with Aishi-Chan?," he asked.

"Yeah, he did, but it's not a date," I said shaking my head," It's a hangout between me, him, and Aishi-Chan."

I quickly flipped my phone open to only smile, "And it looks like the place will be open this Saturday,"I began. "Well that's everything set it looks like, The da- hangout is in two days," I said as my voice slightly sqeauked, quickly catching myself.

Sho stiffled a laugh as he smiled looking away from me.

"Nice save Bud," Juku said, starting to give a slight smirk too.

Starting to get irritated by them, I changed the topic as we continued walking.

As we arrived at school about an hour late because of traffic blocking us, We saw Aishi-Chan just now walking towards the school gates.

 ** _No ones POV_**

Budo smiled towards her as he and his friends got closer,"Oiii, you're late too Ashi-chan?"

She yawned with small bags under her eyes as she gave a slight glare towards Budo, she looked beat, "Yeah, I was reading some stuff, you?," she asked.

"The traffic today trying to get across town's gone crazy," responded Budo. "Anyways, do you have some time to talk?," he asked, as Sho and Juku just continued walking, abit faster now actually.

"What is it?," Ayano asked blankily starring at Budo.

"Didn't you get the text message last night?," he asked looking at her in confusion, expecting her to be more excited or cheerful.

Ayano blinked afew times in confusion as she quickly dug her phone from her bag, flying through her phone messages, she eventually stopped, starring at a message from Budo saying the date was on this saturday. Ayano's eyes immeditally brightened up as she broke out in a smile, squeaking happily, to which Budo chuckled at. "Hey that's better," he said smiling as he was caught by a surprise bear hug from Ayano..., well, more like a Boa Constrictor aeound your neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou~!,"she chirped with flush cheeks, sounding overjoyed.

Budo looked over at her smiling face, not responding for a few seconds, just happy seeing her smile again. "You know, you should try smiling more often," he said as he poked her blushing cheek.

Aishi-chan slowly snapped out of her happiness high as she realized she had her arms wrapped around Budo's neck, hugging him basically, slightly elivated as she was on one of his shoes.

Her blush went insane as she jumped back onto the grass as she starred, then apologized, "Gomen ne!," said a flustered Ayano Aishi.

Budo looked amused seeing her act so differently from her usual stoic self. He liked her like this, he thought, as he poked her cheek again, then spoke, "Sorry about what?, can't help it if you're happy or thankful." He said, walking off leaving a blushing Aishi-Chan holding her cheek in one hand, and her phone in another.

Budo looked back to see if she'd snapped out of it already. "So, see you at lunch again?"

She slightly shook in place before she just booked it across the school yard, looking pissed.

Budo, oblivious to this, just turned back, walking towards the lockers.

Come lunch, Budo arrives on the roof.

 **Budo Masuta's POV**

"Where is she?," I thought, as I looked out above the school's center. Seeing Taro looking lonely sitting by the fountain today since his friend Osana was apparently home sick for today. I feel bad for him having to sit alone, I'd go bug him abit if I wasn't waiting for Aishi-chan ro appear. Getting a little bored, I decided to walk around the school's roof, looking out for Aishi-chan. "Maybe she had schoolwork to do today?," I thought, until I saw the track behind the school. She was running around the track constantly, just...wow. Her speed was awesome, she hardly looked like she was breaking a sweat.

 _Three minutes later..._

I had just got down the stairs and over to the track as Aishi-chan seemed to stop, catching her breath as she sat back on the grass relaxing.

"Trying out for the marathon next month?," I joked as I walked up to her. She just starred at me, giving me the evil eye really, now that I think about it.

I tried to offer her a hand, but she jumped to her feet, smacking my hand away as she began walking off quickily, muttering to herself, sounding like "how embarrassing, I'll get you.."

I was confused at first thinking that I had done something wrong. I then smiled as I remember this morning as I snorted. "Is this about this morning?," I said, to which she did not respond to. I then began to jog after her, trying to get her attention. "Ah, comeon Aishi-chan!, "I began, "I'm sorry for teasing you this morning, I didn't mean anything by it!"

Two or three atempts later she still wasn't listening. I then decided maybe making her laugh would make her listen?, oh well, it was worth a shot. I ran ahead of her, waiting for her by the dumpster.

As she walked closer, I then got on my knees as I bowed to her, "Gomenasai!," I say to her, "What have I done, no, what have I become, thinking I can just irritate her min-," I was cut off by her. ""If you don't cut the act, I'll cut you...,"She said, her voice and stare giving off malice. I raise my body upwards, getting on one knee as I took her right hand into mine and held it close to my lips. "But I have offended you!," I say. "Surely there is soms foem of retribution I must face?," I said as I opened my eyes looking towards a now heavily blushing Aishi-chan.

I now jumped to my feet as I got on top of the dumpster trying to balance, I looked back down at a confused and still somewhat flustered Aishi-chan. "I will seek my own Retribution," I began, "As filth that has embarrassed you, I belong in the trash, next fo the others of my kind, all the paper towel rolls, thrown out clothes and food that has spoiled!" I was just about to fall back, but then Aishi-chan Immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me forward... now landing on her. I looked down to her and saw her blush, realizing what position we were in, I flipped off of her and stood up.

"Y-you're so freaking annoying...," she stuttered." I shot back playfully, "And you're adorable when flustered."

She looked away as I offered her my hand again, "I am sorry for messing with you though...,"I said. She closed her eyes as she took my hand and jumped up.

 _Bell rings to go to class_

"Sorry...," I said to her.

"Okay," she replied as she began to walk away.

As we were about to go our separate ways, I remember I packed something in my bag this morning. "Oh yeah, wait a second!," I said as I handed her a riceball in plastic wrap. "As payment back for the eggroll yesterday."

She starred at the eice ball for a second or two as she said, "Arigato..."

We then went off in our own directions as I went towards the Martial Arta club.

 _Come 5:00pm, after school._

No ones POV

As Everyone arrived, including Ayano, the students began working on their kicks as their Martial Arts Leader yells inspirational quotes towards them as they train.

"Defeat is a state of mind. No one is ever defeated until defeat has been accepted as a reality," Budo yelled as he instructed the class, paying closer attention to Ayano more than last time.

 **Sorry it was late, had school work and doctors... plz leave comments of inspration to propel my stride! ~(°¤°)~**


	7. Chapter 6

_After school, the boys_  
 _Walked back to their homes together_.

"So you guys here anything about Midori?," Juku asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, The Police report...," Budo responded.

They were stuck in their minds remembering the information they heard.

 _Name:Midori Gurin_

 _Age :16_

 _She was found in the Dumpster behind the school, possibly jumping off the railing of the roof._

 _She had apparently done it intentionally, as she left her shoes where she had most likely last stood._

 _There were no signs of what could have caused her to finally take her life, she had apparently gone through a break up with her boyfriend overseas. Described as being sorrowful after the event. We have tried looking up this man, but their relationship was over the internet. They apparently had no contact with each other in real life._

 _Though the signs point to suicide, her parents and friends had requested the case not be closed just yet. Their claims are that she had no way of Considering suicide, as they claim that she would tell her friends whatever would happen._

 _A troubled student who would often hangout behind the school near said dumpster, said that as he and his friends were walking up the corner of the school, they had her someone in student coming forward has prompted the police to immediately look into the school deeper, as well as its past ca_ ses.

 _Now looking deeper into the students of the school and if they could have had demons with Ms. Gurin. The only students that could have done such a thing were these troubled students. However, the time of death and the time of said students arrival show that the gap in time gives no chance that this was done by them._

 _Report end_

Juku looked down, or more deep in thought, "So the delinquents didn't do it then..."

Who it **was** , was now the question.

Budo eyebrow furrowed, as he began to link the two together. The dream, and the report.

 _Flashback_

Budo had just entered the school, as he walked up to, then turned, he passed a flyer that was in the front of the schools bulletin board.

 _Funeral Service of Midori Gurin._

 _To be held this Saturday, at 9:00 AM in the Gymnasium of the school. Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx for details._

 _flashback end_

Budo snapped out of his mind as he looked forward, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Do...," he began, "Do you guys know anything about a funeral service being held for Midori...?,"

Sho looked at Budo concerned and his sudden shakiness of his voice, "No...why?,"

Budo regained his composure as he tried to explain what he meant. "I..., Just curious."

Budo couldn't describe or even explain himself. He was lost at the fact that he saw that exact flyer in his nightmare.

 _"Its just a dream... Its just a dream..._ "

"I..., He tried again, "Could've sworn I saw a flyer of her Funeral in the dream..." He said slightly jokingly.

Juku stopped where he was as Budo and Sho took three more steps before looking back.

He looked up right at Budo.

"What did the flyer say...?," he said.

Budo repeated each line by memory, " Funeral Service of Midori Gurin.

To be held this Saturday, at 9:00 AM in the Gymnasium of the school. Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx for details."

Jukus' pupils shrunk with realization, as he closed his eyes and began walking again.

Budo and Sho turned to look at him as he walked past them. They began walking with him again, with difficulty as he seemed to be trying to force himself to walk faster away.

They remained silent again for the next ten to fifteen minutes, until Budo finally broke the silence.

"I was wondering..., you guys wanna come with Aishi Chan and me this saturday?"

Juku looked over at Budo confused, "So you want us to come with you this Saturday?, why?"

"We need a rival team to battle, don't we?," Budo now explained, then looking over at him with a sly smirk. "Besides, I know how competitive you can get so it would make for a good match up since Aishi-chan's got Stealth on her side."

Juku looked away, noticeably irritated, "That's not really something for me to enjoy though, it ruins the fun."

"Come on," Budo said teasingly, "it makes the feel of the game better because it adds a more intense atmosphere to it."

Juku rolled his eyes looking back at the road ahead. "I guess...,"

Budo then looked over to Sho and asked him the same thing, "You up for the part too Sho?."

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Sho began, "I usually go to the flea market a few blocks over from my house on Saturdays."

Budo nodded towards his friend, and now took out his phone looking towards it, "Okay then, I'll text Shima or Mina to see if they're interested or free at least too."

"You're really dedicated to this aren't you?," Juku questioned.

 _About thirty minutes later, the boys eventually split ways towards their homes._  
_

Budo waved at Juku as they split ways to their homes, saying "Ja ne."

After opening up the door and tossing his backpack onto the floor, he unbuttoned his shirt as he fell back on the couch and took a breath of relief.

Budo could feel his stomach rumble as he let his hand land on it, "What's there to eat?," he said, now trying to get up from the couch. Budo walked into the kitchen opening up a cupboard, begining to look at his options.

"...Hello crackers, I guess," Budo thought as he tore open the box and ripped open the packet, throwing a few crackers in his mouth, he took the packet with him back to the living room and began to work on his homework.

Before that however, he quickly checked his phone to see if either Shima or Mina had replied yet... They haven't yet.

 _An hour or so later..._

Budo rubbed his eyes as he laid back on sofa, dumping last few cracker crumbs into his mouth as he sighed, "Finally done...," he said getting up. Budo threw his work into his satchel and carried it down the hallway into his bedroom,"It's just the begining of the year and the teachers are already unloading all this junk on us?," he began to think as he looked for his towel.

Grabbing the towel, he tossed it onto his bed as he began to remove his clothing, tossing it into the laundry bin next to his closet. Budo then walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Budo put the towel over the shower door as he started up the water, waiting for it to get hot.

As he walked into the shower he just quickly laced his body, arms, legs and all of his..., manly physic in all, in soap and his hair in shampoo quickly washing it off of him, then exiting the shower.

He looked at the fogged up glass of the mirror, wiping it away hesitantly, but quickly. Taking his towel and opening the door, he went to throw on some clothes.

Putting on a pair of black shorts and a grey button up, he then threw on a pair socks.

He sat there. In his own house, with an eerie feeling going through his body and up his spine. The only thing on his mind, what was Juku shocked about, and why is his heart uneasy as he thinks of the funeral flyer.

 _Jukus house, next door._

Juku sat at his computer desk, simply staring at his google docs screen. Reading over and over again.

 _Funeral Service of Midori Gurin._

 _To be held this Saturday, at 9:00 AM in the Gymnasium of the school. Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx for details_.

Juku thought in his mind how Budo could have know about the text. He guessed that he was probably watching him in the Computer lab, also known as the Gaming Club.

This could have made sense, but the wording for the title and the number of the funeral place. It made no sense, as he had been editing the doc after training at the Martial Arts club.

He only added the number while he and Sho were waiting for him to come out of the school.

Juku simply began tapping away slowly with a pen in his hand.

"What the hell is this suppose to be...?," He said, lost for words of what was happening.

How did Budo know what he wrote?,Saying he saw it in that nightmare of his.

Juku just sat there, questioning everything now.

He thought about the police report.

He wanted to read it further now. Juku picked up his phone and scrolled down his contacts, into the "I" Section.

"Hey," he began the conversation up.

"Oh, looked who finally responded," she said, "What can I do you for?"

"The Police report," Juku typed, Midori's case.

"You know what it'll cost ya handsome," she typed, giving off the sense of a tease.

Jukus' eyes squinted as he lifted his shirt up, taking a picture of his Abs with his phone.

It took only a few seconds for her to reply," Mmmmh, Well hello there~~~," she replied.

Juku selected the voice message option as he spoke into his phones mic, "The report, **now** dammit."

She replied the same, immediately afterwards she sent a voice reply too. "Forceful I see~~~"

Juku replied with his eyes rolling, "Whatever whoever you are."

"The name is Info-Chan as far as you should be concerned," she replied, Juku ignoring her now. He sent the file into his phones drive app and downloaded it onto his computer.

He opened it up on his word doc and looked over the entire report, his eyes focusing on the last two paragraphs.

 _A troubled student who would often hangout behind the school near said dumpster, said that as he and his friends were walking up the corner of the school,_ _ **they had her someone in distress.**_  
 _This student coming forward has prompted the police to immediately look into the school deeper, as well as its past cases._

 _Now looking deeper into the students of the school and if they could have had demons with Ms. Gurin. The only students that could have done such a thing were these troubled students. However,_ _ **the time of death and the time of said students arrival show that the gap in time gives no chance that this was done by them.**_

Juku highlighted and bolded the statements that stood out to him the most. "Distress...," he said to himself.

Juku's eyes squinted as he looked the the single word, his thumb to his lip, "If she jumped off the roof intentionally..., what did she seem to be distressed for..."

Juku then looked down at the next line that spoke to him. Why hadn't any of the supposed witnesses been named for, at least the one that had heard her..., he would had expected them to name him or her.

Juku wrote down something quickly into his notebook and sighed, "Looks like I'll be hanging out the the delinquents tomorrow , it seems," he said closing out of everything.

Then logged off. 

**Comments and shares with vote will further propel my stride. Sorry I was late bu a week, very personal things have been going on, with the addition of school work and stuff of the sort. ::::::::3 Please tell me if there are any mispellings I somehow missed plzzzzz and grammar errors.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Time: 6:30 AM, Jukus' house_

Juku stirred in his sleep with the sound of his Alarm's radio, forcing his eye to crack open and turn its glare over at the device.

 _"The prophet, the liar, the Honest... This...is...wa-"_

The song ceased as Juku smacked the on-off button.  
Getting up, he stretched out his arms, legs and back as he grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom.

 _Budos' House_

Budo was washing his hair after waking up, he felt better today, with the memory of the nightmare behind him, not thinking of the flyer. Once Budo finished, he wrapped his towel around his head and began to dry his hair, once finished he slicked his hair back. He then turned off the faucet and walked out, throwing his towel over his right shoulder.

Budo sighed as he picked up his satchel, throwing a beanie over his head and tying his headband onto it. He exited his room, forgetting his phone in the charger.

He walked down the hallway and turned to the kitchen, opening the fridge and took out a bag of bread and some butter, and began to make some breakfast for himself.

 _Jukus' house_

Juku was looking in the mirror, readjusting his headband and his looked down at his phone, the messages between him and Info-chan on the screen. Once finished, he picked up his phone and began scrolling upwards to when he was first messaged by her.

 _flashback_

"Hey," Info chan began.

"Who's this?," Juku replied.

"I saw you throwing looks at Midori Gurin the other day,"

"Who's this and how is that any business of yours?"

"It's not my business at all," she typed in front of her computer with a smile, I just want to help you out, as a matter of fact."

Juku looked down at his phone as he was sitting in the schools center, looking annoyed with his left eyebrow raised a little,"I'm not interested in your matchmaking service, and I'm not into her that way."

"Oh, that's easy to tell, with you making googly eyes at her yesterday," Info - Chan said, now smirking, "You just can't keep your eyes off her, can you?"

"Its not like that," Juku replied, now irritated, " I'm just slightly worried for her is all, she went through a bad breakup with her boyfriend recently," He typed, with the memory of Midori sitting on the roof With the Basu sisters crying her eyes out, the Basu sisters consoling her.

 _flashback_

Inkyu was holding Midori in an embrace, with Midori crying her eyes out,"Oh cheer up Midori-chan," she said, "You don't need a meanie, dear, you're way to good for him, Keep your head up!"

"I...I don't understand what went wrong..., I j-just wanted to help him out w-with...," Midori was trailing off in sobs, her green eyes red and puffy.

Sakyus' teeth gritted as she starred away from Midori looking down at the ground, "That bastard..., If I could get my hands on him I'd claw his eyes out...," she finished, twisting her fingers slightly, her fresh pink manicured nails could've been mistaken for claws.

"Sakyu, please..," Inkyu said, hugging Midori harder, her cheek squishing and hers, "Nows not the time for that kind of talk, there there..., Inkyu scolded her sister as she brushed Midoris hair with her purple nails, "it's going to be okay Midori-chan," Inkyu held up Midoris' head as she gave her a big old kiss right on her forhead, purple lipstick left behind in place.

Midori whimpered slightly as she wiped away the last of her tears for now,"Th-thank you Inkyu-San..." Inkyu smiled softly with worried eye as she quickly took out some foundation and began to run her hand around Midoris' puffy eyes, much to her confusion, "Dear, You need a bit of a cover right now," Inkyu replied open up the case.

 _Over to the classroom_

Juku was sitting down listening to the teacher lecture with bored eyes, gazing around the room looking at the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the ceiling lights, The back of students heads, Mostly one kid who seems to always be pushing his hair back behind his hat, then back forward again. He was tired of class right now, and a little irritated, he didn't eat anything today whatsoever, he was running late for school, so he had to splash some water on his face, throw on his clothes and bookbag and run out the door. When lunch came he was busy training and got into momentum with Sparring with Shima..., with getting his butt handed to him. "Short but a powerhouse...," he thought as he began to wonder, that something was a little off, Ms. Fukafuka seemed to be slightly chipper today for some reason. Juku realized then that no one was asking her and questions, well, some were, but it had reduced greatly today for some reason today. He then looked around again, his eyes quickly landing on human ツイッター (Twitter), His nickname for her since she seemed to always have a question after every single line the teacher would say.

Juku thought in his mind a couple of questions she would always ask, " _Ms. Fukafuka! Ms. Fukafuka, Why was Meiosis important again?, Ms. Fukafuka! Ms. Fukafuka! What is Toris again?, Ms. Fukafuka! Ms. Fukafuka!, Why are you single?_ ,"

Juku gave a chukle as he thought, _"Okay, that's never been asked in here by her, but boy, it would be hilarious."_

Juku could her a ruler snap as he heard Ms. Fukafukas' voice, "Ren!, What is so funny you had to disrupt class!?," She yelled his way. Jukus' back flew back immediately into the front of his seat as hw jumped up and bowed, voice cracking,"G-Gomenesi!," he responded. Everyone was laughing at Juku as his face went red as a tomato. Once everyone quieted down he could hear a weak giggle leave someone a few seats over from him, the person being Midori.

She gave Juku a small smile, with a dot of light appearing in her eyes. When she looked back to the front, she lost that light, and starred back downwards at her desk. Juku didn't know why, but he couldn't stop starring in her direction as he heard Ms. Fukafuka voice sound again. "Please take your seat someday soon, Ren, Juku."

Juku snapped out from his trance and sat down quickly, "H-Hai..."

Ms. Fukafuka took in a breath of air as the bell rang, "Class is dismissed, please remember you have pages twenty-five to thirty-nine of your packet to get finished tonight, **It will not be accepted late!** ," she said, now sitting down, shuffling through paperwork on her desk.

Juku quickly shoved his paperwork into his binder, looking towards the door where he saw Midori walking out slowly, with her head slightly down and her arms clasped in front of her, holding her binder. Juku walked over to the door, followimg the other students out to their lockers.

Juku walked by Midoris' locker as he quickly scribbled on a torn peace of paper, _"What to say..., What to say...,"_ he thought, as he came up with something.

 _Meet me in the front of_  
 _the Gym After school._

 _I want to talk about_  
 _what's wrong._

Juku placed the note quickly as he walked off to the gymnasium behind the school, it was a bit of a walk but it was worth it.

Juku was walking around inside the buildung looking around the place, Its basically finished at this point, but for some reason it still hasn't been used yet. Juku sighed as he looked down, "What a waste of money..."

A light knock came at the door of the gym door, and a sound filled the gymnasium, "Ren-Kun?," Juku immediately turned his head to the side and look towards the door.

Juku flashed a small salute to Midori as she entered.

Midori cocked her head slightly as she at Juku in confusion why she was called her, remembering she was laughing at him, she bowed in apology to him, "Gomenisai!"

Juku scratched his head with his left eyebrow cocked, "For what...?"

Midori looked up at Juku now holding her shoulder, a slight blush over her cheeks, "I shouldn't have laughed at you while you were embarrassed, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Juku just sighed as he tapped Midoris' head with the side of his hand, "You weren't the only one laughing, you realize that right, no need to apologize for nothing, okay?," He finished with a smile.

"Ooookayyy...," Midori said. Remembering the note in her locker, she held it up with a questioning face.

Juku had a slight problem trying to answer her, not really knowing what to say, "Yeah, its from me," He finally said.

"Oh?," Midori held her confused face, cocking her head again to the side, "What is it Ren-kun."

Juku scratched the back of his head, as he look past her, "I..., uh..., wanted to sorta ask you what's been eating you up is all."

Midori looked down again, . began to rub her elbow, My..., "boyfriend" left me."

Jukus' eye became softer as he heard her grow sadder, "I'm sorry to hear about that, was he..., anything special?"

As Midori answered, she gave Juku a sad smile, same as the one in class, "Yeah.., I really liked him, He was always working on a game, so I tryed to help him with how to unload the workload and pressure on himself." The light in her eyes disappeared as she looked down again, "...Eventually, he began to get annoyed at me, and got meaner...," her voice trailed off as if began to crack, "Then...,a few days ago he...broke up with me."

Juku immediately hugged Midori out of the blue, surprising himself, "R-Ren-Kun...?," Juku looked down as he heard Midori speak and responded, "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, Gurin-Chan, You really deserve better," He pushed some stray hair coming forward on Midoris' face away as he continued, "You really do..."

Midoris' face blushed red heavily as her eyes regain much of their lost light. "Arigato, Ren-Kun!," Her voice and eyes showed life again, he began to smile as she giggled, hugging him back.

"...It's Juku," he said, patting her head, "And it's Midori!," she giggled again.

 _Scene returns to Juku on his phone_

As the memory from a few days ago dissipated, Juku looked back down at his phone, beginning to type his message, "I really don't know what you're talking about "Info," We're just friends that's all there is to it."

"Info-chan rolled her eyes on the other side as she responded, "Surrrre, Is that why you two held hands walking up the roof?"

Jukus' eyes flared as he hit the voice record button, **"How. Do. You. Know. About. That,"** His voice was full of venom, quickly lessening it as he recorded a second message, "She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to the roof is all."

Info-chan coo'd as she brought her Mic up, " _Damn that voice...,_ " she thought, "Awww..., how sweet you're whipped."

As Juku heard the next **statement, he grew furious, "How the hell does helping her through some pain make me whipped!?** ," his voice darkened, "Can't someone just do something out of kindness?," Juku finished off as he hit send.

"Info-chan giggled at his reply, "Chivalry is dead, and has been dead," she began, " But if you want, I guess there's no stopping you,"

Ya' know...," She began again, "I have a history of bringing..., people together actually," she smiled at this as she looked at her screen waiting for a reply, quickly adding, "Just send me a pic of your abs every now and then, handsome."

Juku glared at the message, "You're a creeper," he typed.

"Info-chan gritted her teeth looking at her screen, "And you're a wannabe Knight in Shining Armor."

Jukus' glare lessened slightly, "I'm not a knight, not now not ever," he typed, now hitting the power button.

 _flashback end_

Juku snapped out his trance as he heard quick knocking at his door. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his book bag, throwing it over his back as he walked up to his door, looking through the peep hole.

Budo and Sho were waiting on the other side of the door. Sho had a worried face as he looked over at Budo, "Do you think he's sick?" Budo just looked at him, shrugging, "Beats me, probab-."

Budo and Sho silenced themselves as they heard the door unlock and slowly open, Juku looking downwards as he stepped out, turned around, closed and locked the door, then turned back towards the guys as he began walking, "...Let's go...,"

 **Well, there it is, comments shall propel my stride!**


	9. Chapter 8

The guys were walking to school together in silence, just taking a few glances every now and then at a solemn looking Juku, with darkness surging in his eyes.

Budo nudged Juku trying to get his friends' attention, "Oi, Juku, You okay man?"

Juku didn't flinch or look over at his concerned looking friends, he just kept staring forward at the sidewalk ahead of them, "Yeah..., Just tired," he said as he sighed. They didn't really talk that much until they neared the outskirts the high schools' walls, where Budo sighed as something came immediately back to his memory, "Oh yeah!," he said, searching his pocket, as confusion and then realization showed themselves in his eyes, "Shit..., I think I left my phone in the charger back in my room, what day is it today?," he asked either of his friends, Budo looked over at Sho as he pulled out his phone, when Juku answered, "It's Friday..., the date's tomorrow," he finished, not breaking his stare with the sidewalk.

Budo looked at his friend, seriously concerned now, he stopped in his tracks as Sho did a step or two later, looking back at Budo, and then to Juku, as he kept walking, about to turn the corner into the school, "Are you sure your alright...?, come on man, speak to us," he continued, "Tell us what's wrong?"

Juku stopped, looking forwards at the lockers, as he answered them, "I'm tired..., I'm just tired...," he said as he began to move slowly again towards the schools entrance.

Budos' eyes squinted at Juku as he just sighed, _"What's up you today man...,"_ he thought in his mind as he began to walk with a worried looking Sho, "What's up with him today...?," He finished as he looked upwards again, seeing Ayano walking up to the school, taking a yawn as Budo called to her, waving his hand.

"Aishi-chan, Ohayo," he said, his mood beginning to brighten up. slowly. Ayano looked over to see Budo and his friend walk over to her. "Ohayo...?,"she responded, not used to people telling her good morning. Budos' eyes closed as he smiled, standing next to her, "The hangout's tomorrow, you ready?" Ayano blushed lightly as she looked away, with the image of Taro, her senpai, coming to mind, "Yeah...," she squeaked as she said that, her cheeks puffed out slightly.

Budo chuckled lightly seeing her get so flustered again as he began to speak again, "Anyways, we were going to the club to do some sparring today, you wanna join us this morning Aishi-chan?"

Ayano nodded her head at his offer, "Hai," and the three began walking up into the lockers. Ayano and Sho continued walking upwards, turning to wait for Budo, " You guys go on without me, I'll catch up with you guys in a few," Budo said as he opened his locker, with the two nodding as they walked off together. " Budo picked up a new notebook he had stored in his locker as he left his biology textbook in the top shelf, now checking to make sure he had everything he needed to for the day. Budo closed his locker as he looked away from it"Well, time for some training," he said as a smirk found its way to his face as he readjusted his satchel. As he walked towards the center of the school, he looked over at the bulletin board, seeing the Martial Arts Clubs flyer, With one of his favorite quotes he's ever heard. He had to beg and bug Juku for hours to put it in there, but it was worth it.

 _"Don't pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one!"_

He smiled as he looked around the bulletin board at the other club flyer, the gaming club, Occult club, and cooking club were what he was paying attention to the most. He was glad there were more clubs this year, the Gardening club in particular, as it actually gave something that Taro was interested in joining, since he turned down his offer at joining the Martial Arts club. He was about to continue until he looked over at the upper left side of the board and froze in place, unable to move his eyes.

It was a picture of Midori Gurin accompanied by some text and a phone number.

 _Funeral Service of Midori Gurin._

 _To be held this Saturday, at 9:00 AM in the Gymnasium of the school. Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx for details._

Budo simply starred at the haunting image, _"The text and number are the same..., its even the same picture from the dream...,"_ he thought, as his vision began to slightly blurred as he continued to stare at the flyer.

Taro had just closed his locker sighing, this week homework has had him swamped, he was unable to do anything this week for himself. As he turned away from his locker and was about to start for the stairs, he noticed that his friend Budo was still in the hallway, staring at the bulletin board, they haven't talk that much since they've had different classes and clubs all together, with Budo being the head of one. Taro smiled as he raised his hand in a wave,"Ohayo Budo," he said to which Budo didn't respond, prompting Taro to walk closer, trying to tap him on the shoulder, "Budo?, What's up man?" As Taro touched Budos' shoulder, he collapsed where he stood, sprawled across the floor, " _Budo_!," Taro yelled as he jumped down to his friends aid, Shin and Ryuto also ran over to help as everyone starred in confusion and shock that he just fell over.

"Budo!, What's wrong!," Taro said, now beginning to shake Budo as Shin tried to press his fingers on his neck. Shin closed his eyes as he picked up Budo from the back, struggling somewhat, "He's okay, just out cold," He finally said ad Ryuto helped out by taking the other arm of the Martial Arts Master, as he spoke, "Let's get him to the Nurses' office," Ryuto said to Taro. Taro took a hold of Budos' legs as he spoke, "H-Hai!," and they were off, making off to the Nurses' office as fast as they can.

As they made it down the hallway and came to the front, Ryuto threw the door open as the three barged their way inside and passed the Nurse, laying Budo on the bed. The Nurse looked at the foue in shock, "W-what happened?" Shin looked over at the Nurse, trying to catch his breath, "B-Budo...Just fell over...on the floor," He said, gasping for air. The Nurse hurried over, checking Budos' vitals and his temperature as she pondered, "He's perfectly healthy it looks like..., no fever at all," she said, now taking notice to the light bags under his eyes. "He probably just collapsed in exhaustion," she said as she looked at him. "Thank you for bringing him here." She said as the boys bowed and said in unison, "Hai!" The bell began to ring as the Nurse nodded as she took out a notepad and began to write notes for all three students.

"Higaku-san, Ippongo-san, and Yamada-san, thank you for bringing Masuta-san to me immediately, What are your teachers so I can write you three a pass?"

Taro was the first to speak, "Rin-sensei," wiyh Ryuto saying Fukafuka-sensei and Shin waving off the note, as he had the Occult Club right now. The Nurse thanked the boys again as they exited, closing the doors behind them.

Now standing in the the corner of the hallway, the three boys began to chat, Starting with Ryuto, "What happened to Masuta-san back there?" Taro just sighed as he looked down from the two to the floor, "I don't even know, I was about to go to class when I stopped to chat with him, when he didn't respond, I tried to nudge him, and he just fell over unconscious on the floor...," Taros' voice trailed off ad he looked over at the Nurses' office, worried about his best friend, Shin spoke. "Well, hopefully it is just exhaustion like she said and he only needs some sleep." Taro and Ryuto nodded along with Shin as the three split ways to their destinations, as Shin called to them again. "Oh yeah, and be careful you two." Taro and Ryuto looked back at Shin in confusion as Ryuto asked, "Careful about what?" Shin just shrugged as he answer the gamer, "Beats me, Ren, Juku just told me to say that when I can to anyone just today," he said as he walked up the stairs, "Ja ne."

 _Earlier with Juku_

Juku continued walking up to the entrance, leaving his friends behind as he lowered his book bag, looking over at Midoris' old locker, remembering leaving the note there. Now the her locker is covered in writings, saying stuff along the lines of, "Rest in Peace," with one being a note itself with purple and pink lipstick kisses on it." Wonder who those could be from...," Sho said sarcastically as he turned his attention to the bulletin board. Opening up his book bag, he pulled out his binder, containing a the flyer he was working on yesterday.

 _Funeral Service of Midori Gurin._

 _To be held this Saturday, at 9:00 AM in the Gymnasium of the school. Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx for details._

Juku sighed as he just starred at the flyer in hand, eventually hearing someone behind him, "Oiii, Ren-san." Juku turned his head to the side, revealing it to be Shin Higaku, "Something the matter?," he continued. Juku answered quickly, "No, why?"  
Shin pointed to the flyer in Jukus' hands, "Well, you haven't really stopped looking at the paper in your hands or moved for a good three minutes."

Juku looked confused as to how he had been standing there for three minutes, only confirming what Shin said as he noticed that there were more students at the lockers than there were when he walked in. "Guess you got a point...," Juku said, taking out a thumb tack as he pinned the flyer to the bulletin board before him, as Shin began to speak, "So Gurin-sans' funeral is next saturday, huh...," he said, looking up at Juku now, empathetic.

Juku tossed his binder back into his book bag as he looked back forward at Midoris' picture, "Yep..., 9:00 AM behind the school...," he said, beginning to walk away towards the stairs, "...You be careful now, okay Shin?" Shin looked at Juku confused, "There's something going on in this school, so just spread the word(:D) that everyone should be watch their back, and maybe walk in a group of three or four," he continued, "Defiantly not alone, ja, ne," he finished as he continued up the stairs, towards his Biology class.

It only took him a minute before he came up to his classroom, open the door to the side and walking through, closing it behind him. Ms. Fukafuka looked over, confused to see a student here early, Juku above all. "You're here early, Ren, Juku." Juku walked over his desk, glancing over at the white tulip on Midoris' desk as he sat down. "Didn't have anything to do today...," he said, to which replied, "No club today?" Juku just starred at the flower out of the corner of his eye as he began to read the objective on board or at least pretended to, with more focus on the flower, "...I just don't feel like it I'm in for it today..." 

_I really don't feel like it I'm in to it today at all..._

 **So yeah! There it is ladies and jets! (i think that's how it goes...)**

 **Please alert me of any spelling or grammatical errors as well!**

 **Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out to you guys tomorrow, I may try to push out a third too maybe. Remember, shares, votes and comments help propel, but they cant bring back A Gurinu, she dead af. (Sowwwy...:3 I'm a monster."**

 **("I am not human, nor a monster, Not an angel nor devil...") - Sarkis Damistopher K'Yuric**


	10. Chapter 9

**Please help me correct mistakes as well as grammar because my phone was lagging like crazy for the last hour I was working on this.**

The Nurse was sitting at her desk reading a novel as she could hear the bed creek in front of her as she smiled. "Oh!, You woke up quickly."

Budo looked around the room, trying to refocus his vision as he tried to sit up, "Where...,Where am I," he said, as his feet just touched the floor.

"Your friend Taro Yamada and two other boys brought you into the office when you, as they said, fell unconscious in the hallway," The Nurse said.

She walked over to Budo checking his head if he had a temperature or not, "You've been out only for ten minutes, if you would like, you can sleep longer or go off to class."

Budo stretched as he stood up, feeling his joints pop as he sighed, "I think I'll just go off to the club again," he began as he moved to the door, opening it as he took a bow, "Arigato Gozaimasu," he said as he closed the door, walking off.

 **Budo Masutas' POV**

I sighed as I walked through the hallways trying to get my mind back in gear and all i'm left with is me wondering what could have happened. As I passed through the lockers near the front of the school entrance it all slowly started to come back to me as I looked over to see the flyer again, the funeral flyer with the picture of Midori. _"How on earth is this flyer actually real...,"_ I thought, as I reached out to run my hands on it, "This...it can't really be..."

As I was trying to keep the nightmare out of my mind, I quickly walked down the hallway trying to get as far as I can away from it. As I neared the final stretch towards Martial Arts Club, I quickly decided to just walk over to the bathroom splash some water on my face. advantage of the bathroom I quickly turned the corner to turn on the faucet and I lowered my head and began splashing cold water on to my face. I raise my head up as I said quickly turning off the water as I just pulled up my shirt in order to use as a towel walking out of the bathroom. as I did I ended up running into show with my eyes closed, " Ohhh, Senpai!, there you are!, " Sho began, "I thought you were in the Nurses' office right now."

I explained to him that I had woken up a few minutes after Taro had dropped me off, with Sho nodding understandingly as he gave me a smile, "Good to know you're okay, try going to sleep earlier tonight."

I nodded in agreement to him as a question came to mind, "How did you find out I was in the Nurses' office?," I questioned, to which Sho answered, "Yamada-Senpai came to the Martial Arts Club and told us you had fainted," Sho continued, "He's still there if you want to thank him." Sho and were about to split ways when he put his hand on my shoulder, "By the way, I think you'll laugh if you see how much Aishi-San is blushing right now, she's a tomato." I laughed a bit there, thanking Sho for the heads up. I walked down the hallway, before I could open the door, I could hear Taro yelling at someone, " _Hey, cut it out! That's really creepy! Leave me alone!,"_ I heard someone gasp, then I heard Aishi-Chans' voice. "N-N-No...I..." The door opened as I saw an irritated Taro try to walk out, flinching as he stopped, surprised to see me,

 **Taro Yamadas' POV**

"Oh, Budo you're back, are you alrigh-," I stopped as I saw Budos' face show visible confusion and...a hint of anger I think? His eyes slightly flared at me and he fought it back a gave me a forced smile at he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me to the Nurses' office buddy, " I could hear a subtle amount of venom in his voice as he continued, "I owe you one." He then stepped around me and and slid the door shut, throwing it is more accurate. I could hear Budo from the door as I began walking away, confused, "Get to class man!," Ms. Hana will yell the later you are probably!"

 **Budos Masutas' POV**

I sighed as I heard Taro walking away, quickly turning back to a defeated Aishi-Chan on the floor, her arms trembling slightly every few seconds as she starred downwards. I walked over to her, getting down to her level, shaking her slightly trying to get her to look up at me, "I can never face my Senpai again...," I heard her say, with the most defeated sounding voice I've ever heard. My eyebrows sunk downwards as I lifted her head up, eye level to eye level, I tried to sound as sincere as I could have been, "Aishi-Chan, What happened?" Her eyes look at me visible tear starting to form. She broke away from my arm, ripping the door open running down the hall, opposite of where I heard Taro running.

"Aishi-Chan!," I called to her, now jumping up running after her from behind, she had to be on the track team, I couldn't catch her whatsoever. As he came to the back entrance, She pushed the door open then threw it shut behind me. I was slowed down just enough that by the time I opened it up, I only caught a glimpse of her ponytail as I turned towards the direction she ran in, the only time I saw here again for the rest of the day was as I came around to the entrance that moment, I saw her through the gate, running with tears steaming behind her.

I stood there, with that image of her in my mind, engraved in it at this point, the image the pain in her eyes...,"It destroyed me. I heard Mina speak from behind me, "Did she leave?" I looked back at her, seeing Shima as well, with a worried plastered all over my face I think, "What happened back there?," Mina sighed as she began, "It's..., It's sorta hard to explain what happened actually..., I think she was trying to tell him something, more struggling, really."

I could guess what Aishi-Chan was going to probably say. I felt slightly uneasy for some reason, just thinking about it filled me with..., something. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as the image of Aishi-Chan that distraught, as I finally spoke again. "Do you guys know where she lives?,"

Mina and Shima simply shook their heads, not knowing her address. I sighed as I pardoned myself, with the girls looking at me as she spoke, "Aren't you going after her?" I turned my head to the side, looking into Shimas' eyes, "I'm going to talk to the headmaster, I need to know where she lives...," After I said that, I looked back at the school gate, as I closed my eyes and went back around the corner, into the school.

 _5 minutes later_

I had just talked to Sho, explaining to him where we all went. He had the same look I had when I told him what I heard Taro said. He told me where the headmasters' office was as I immediately jogged over, I was still out of breath from chasing Aishi-Chan..., I'm a Martial Artist, not a Professional Runner! I came up to the headmasters' as I gave a knock at the door, "Enter," I heard a the headmasters' voice, opening up the door. "Masuta, Budo?," The Headmaster questioned, "Is there something you need?"

I walked in, closing the door behind me for some privacy, as the period was about to end," I...was wondering if you could give me Ayano Aishis' address?" The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at my question, "I don't believe I can give you someones' address out of the blue, or at all, quite frankly."

I felt a bit of sweat drop from the side of my head, from around my ear. I can't just leave, I need to know where she is... I'm... worried about her, "Please it's urgent, she had to leave school quickly, away looking running away, looking hurt..." I continued, "I'm honestly worried about her Headmaster," I explained my reason to her, now bowing, "I need to be by her side right now, As her friend, I have to help her, Kudasai Sensei!" I waited for a moment, watching the floor in front of me, waiting for the headmasters' response. I could hear a light chuckling come from her as she spoke, "Got in a fight with your **girlfriend** , I see?" She accused me as my head shot up, I think as red as a tomato, "I-I-Its' not like that!," I said, now beginning to flaunt my arms defensively, "N-Not at all!"

"Oh come on, be honest Masuta, Budo," her eyed glimmered at me in amusement, "If you need to talk to your girlfriend, go ahead to this address," shd said writing on a sticky note on her desk, handing it to me.

715 Shini Road

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact Aishi-Chan lives on "Death" road, or that the Headmaster thought I was her boyfriend, "A-Arigato Gozaimasu!," I thanked her as I ran out of there as quick as I could, hearing her sigh, saying something along the lines of "Ahhh..., Young Love." I didn't go back to the Martial Arts Club afterwards, I waited on the roof, trying to sort my thoughts out as I waited for lunch, so I can, **hopefully not** , smack Taro in his face. I was lying on a bench on the roof, starting to get drowsy, I did something stereotypical in my opinion...closing your eyes for a moment. I felt someone poke my arm as I cracked open my eyes, as the light lessened, and the face refocus, I saw it was Oka. I sat up immediately, surprised to see her, "Oh, hey Oka," I said, starting to stand up. Oka looked at me confused,"Um..., Hey Budo," she began, shyly, "What are you doing sleeping up here, don't you have the Martial Arts club to run?"

I leaned on the wall as I continued speaking to her, explaining myself, "I do..., But..., Something came up, I need to speak to Taro at lunch, ao I'm just waiting for the bell to ring."  
I scratched the back of my head, chuckling lightly, "Guess I fell asleep..., ha ha..." Oka laughed lightly with me, we continued to talk about some various things, about our clubs and grades and stuff like that, It took her a bit to get through as she could go silent for a second or two, "Something the matter?," N-No..., It's nothing, I'm just tired," She explained to me as her pupils seemed to shrink slightly, almost as if she had seen something. I was about to say something, but then the sound of the bell rang, It was Lunch time. Oka quickly spoke before I could, "Yamada-Senpais' probably in the center now," she said as she stood up, walking towards the railing looking downwards at everyone. I nodded at her sudden change as I stood up, taking my satchel and throwing it over my shoulder. I walked to the staircase, passing Kuu Dere and the Basu Sisters. As I came down to the ground floor, I turned immediately to the door right in front of the lockers, pushing them open as I saw the center of the school, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, with freshly cut grass and a grand fountain in the center of the trees, surrounded by students, with Taro and our other childhood friend Osana sitting on the fountain eating their lunch..., and, Juku sitting next to one if the trees, his headphones on with a serious look on,his,face. I didn't know why Juku was out here, as he's usually in the Martial Arts club sparring with Mina or Shima from time to time. I moved up the walkway towards Taros' direction. I felt rage beginning to circulate in my mind as I moved closer to my best friend, _"What's going on...?"_

I walked up to Taro and Osana at the perfect time I think, ,They were having a "silent lunch," meaning that " _It's that baka Taro screwed up and it's all his fault!,_ " Budo mentally mocked Osana.

I was the one who broke the ice, trying to control my voice, "Oi, Taro," I said as friendly as possible, "Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Taro nodded as he stood up and followed me, _"If you're not back by the bell I'll throw your lunch in the fountain...,"_ I heard Osana mutter as a surprised Taro turned around in shock, "What's up with you today!?"

I turned to Osana trying to reason with her, "I really need to talk to Taro about something important, please spare his lunch Osana-Chan."

Osana didn't really respond to me at all, so I just assumed she heard me. Taro and walked out of the center to the front of the school as I began to unload it on him. "...You didn't have say that to her," I began, "You could've just made an excuse and left."

Taro looked down with a sad expression, and then sighed," I know, I know, I feel pretty stupid myself for saying that at all, but-," I interrupted him, "She may have seemed a little creepy, but you need to keep in mind what I told you back at my house, **she's shy**. Taro tried to perk himself up a bit, a sad smile appearing on his face, "Is she around at all?," he asked to which I shook my head, "She went home for the day to get some sleep. Taro,nodded as he changed his question"Oh, I see, do you know where she lives so I can go apologize?" 

I...don't know why I did it... 

why I lied.

"No I don't, but she's on Facebook, "Ayano Aishi,"" I half lied about her address.

Taro took out,his phone, sending her a message, "Thanks, I'll be sure to apologize when she replies."

I smiled at Taro, the feelings from before slowly disappearing, but not entirely, "Glad to see man," I say as we go our separate ways, him back to Osana and me towards Martial Arts Club. I could've sworn I heard Taro say something like _"What the hell!,"_ as he walked back, " _Osana probably threw his lunch in the fountain...,_ " I thought, now strangely applauding her in my mind.

As I walked back to the Club, I saw Mina walk out of one of the classrooms, Now calling out to her, "Oiii, Mina!," I began as she turned to me, "I'm going to Aishi-Chans' place right now, can you cover for me for after school?," I asked of her. She gave me a determined smile as she brought her hand up into a fist, nodded in agreement, "Hai!" I nodded back as I slipped off my arm badge, strapping it to hers, "Alright!, I'm off, so see you tomorrow!," I say as I turn back running, stopping after two seconds after realizing something. I turned back to Mina, "Oh yeah, did you get my message at all yesterday?" Mina simply replied, "I did, sorry for not responding, my phone died on me at the last minute when I tried to reply." I responded to her, "I see, so are you free tomorrow morning around 9:00?" She answered me with a nod as I continued, "Great!," Ask and tell me what Shima says, I messaged her too," I turned back running down the hallway, "Ja, ne!," I called to Mina as I exited her hearing range.

I ran towards the school entrance, turning the corner of the lockers and out the front doors and soon out the front gates of the school. I kept calling the name of her address in my mind as I ran throughout our town, asking for directions from people and everything. I wasn't suppose to run a marathon today, but looks like a change in pace has its benefits.

 _1 hour later..._

I finally found Shini road after about an hour, my eyes were probably shining in delight as I looked around for the houses' number, finding it at the end of the street, saying her address under my breath, "715 Shini Road..." I moved up her front porch leading to a blue door. The house was a small one, much like mine but grey in color with a blue roof. I knocked on her door, awaiting for her to respond or open it. I waited a minute, knocking again, nothing, "Aishi-Chan?," I called out past the door still nothing. I waited there standing in front if her door for about five minutes, now sighing, and turned back towards the front steps..., that is until I heard the lock of the door turn on the other side. The door opened up, showing an Aishi-Chan that felt like a punch in the gut to me..., her hair was out of its usual ponytail, some hair draping her face, with a sad looking stare towards me and a face that was red and puffy around those grey eyes of hers. I don't know what happened..., but..., I felt something within me snap, seeing her like this broke my heart. I couldn't tell what led to me almost teleporting closer to her, as I wrapped my arms around her body, now taking into account her height, she was just about the same as I was in those terms. I felt her head lower to my collar bone, as I heard soft sobs start to come from her. My eyes squinted at the sound of her crying, my response was to hug her harder. My head eventually fell to the same level hers was on my collar bone, as I whispered into her neck, "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." I whispered to her.

I guided her back inside, closing the door behind us, and onto her couch. She took a tissue that was on the coffee table in front of her and blew her nose in it, throwing it away. Once she seemed to had calmed down enough, thenI felt it was right to talk to her. I sunk back into the brown leather couch staring to the left, out the window, "Sooo, Listen, about Tar-," Aishi-Chan cut in, "He's freaked out because of me, I freaked him out, he hates me," She was beginning to look like she was going to fall back to crying, I sat up, turning to her and put my hands on her shoulders forcefully, her looking up at me with shock, "Don't say something like that!," I said, now looking deeper into her light Metallic grey eyes, "He doesn't hate you or anything like that, I talked to him about what he said, and he agreed, he went a little overboard, he's sorry for what he said," I repeated what I said in the beginning to her again, using my sleeve to wipe away tears that were starting to form on her face again, "He doesn't hate you Ayano..., He doesn't!"

Her eyes widened as I said this to her, Should I have called her by her first name? Did I do something wrong? Regardless, I just hugged her, and she hugged me back. We sat there for who knows how long, me just hugging her. I could feel her heart beat, it was rapid, but eventually calmed down, I let my head come down to her collar bone as I my vision was starting to get blurry again. I smirked as I thought, _"Heh..., how tired can I be...?"_ I eventually heard Aishi-Cha- Ayano, I heard her starting to breathe softly behind me. I turned my head to the side as I began to fall asleep, the last thought going through my mind that day, at least until the evening was what her scent was, " _Cherries...,"_ I then fell asleep, with her in my arms, on her couch, in the silence of her house.

 _6 hours later..._

I awoke in a place I didn't recognize, I was on someones couch at most is what I could tell, " _Where..., am I,_ " I wondered as I then heard someone from behind me, "You're awake finally?" I turned around to see it was Ayano, she was all cleaned up, her eyes weren't puffy or irritated as they were before, her eyes showed calmness in then as she walked up to me, who was still lying on the couch. I immediately remember where I was, sitting up almost instantly. "Oh, sorry f-," I began but was cut off again by Ayano. "It's nothing, " she looked down at her hands resting on her skirt, "Thank you...," I heard her say, a small smile crept onto my still tired looking face, "Don't mention it, it's just how I am..., ha ha...," I chuckled as I stood up, hearing her speak as I stretched out my arms and legs, "If you'd like to leave, you can," I looked down at her again, you sure you're good?," I asked her to which she nodded, a small smirk on her face as well, I walked over to the door, about to turn the handle, as I remembered what the date was today," Oi, Ayan-err.., Aishi-Cha-," She cut in again, "You can say it." I smiled towards her, " **Ayano** , remember not to stay up or anything tonight, you have a date with Taro tomorrow, and I'm going to be your Wingman it looks like!" She giggled at this, I could hear my heart soar as I felt wide awake again, "Right..., tomorrow at 9:00?" I nodded to her as I finally opened the door, looking back she was behind me suddenly, but I was wasn't phased by this, "Night..., Ayano," I could hear her say the same as I was about to close the door behind me, "Night..., Budo."

I walked to the edge of the porch and down the front steps, and walked away the way I came to the house, and into the evening.

I didn't know what time it was when I got home, I just threw open my door, walked in, closed and locked it, tossed my satchel onto the floor, and jumped back onto my sofa. It felt so good to be home again.., but my joy and relaxation was short lived, as I heard the ringer of my cellphone going off. I now remember, I had left my cell home today accidentally. I quickly forced myself up and off the couch and down the hallway leading to my bedroom. I opened up the door and flicked the lights on as I walked inside. I moved over to my nightstand grabbing my fully charged phone and tap the power button, and flicked away the lockscreen. I came to a Facebook chathead, I opened it up and saw that everyone was messaging each other back and forth in a group chat. I quickly joined in, "So..., everyone ready for tomorrow?" I asked, to which everyone, well, almost everyone, respond _"Yep!"_

Juku only responded with _"Yeah,"_ about 30 seconds later after we all began to talk about how Mina did on her own today in my place. (She actually did pretty good Sho said!)

 _Over to Jukus' house_

Juku sat down at his desk, thinking about what the delinquent had told him over and over again.

 _flashback_

"We were just walking up when we heard some screech, and then a door slam, We don't know anything else then that, karate boy." Juku looked up and the delinquents' leader and nodded, walking away after about an hour of questioning them.

 _flashback end_

Juku sighed, trying to find more links for what could have happened, It didn't add up, he stayed there in that chair next to his computer all night, trying to reason why it didn't all add up.

What he could have missed this entire time.

 **Jukus' Pov**

I ran over the papers for what could've been at this point the eighth time, "Someone had to have had killed her..., it can't be any of the delinquent...," I got up to look out of the window, while doing so, I felt a bead of sweat run down my face. "Who could it have been...?" It could have been that one of the delinquents were lying, but all their stories checked out just about completely..., Maybe..., a one time thing...?, but..., what did Midori do to deserve this entire fiasco to happen to her...? The last few weeks of her life she spent moping about her ex..., then there was me helping her..., Who it was now was the question. I can't ask Midori, that's for sure, unless I could find someway to bring her back that is. After thinkng of that I sighed, face palming myself at such a pathetic idea, "She's long gone, I'm not freaking God ..." I then thought of how I can keep an eye on the other people in the school, not just the students in the school..., But also the teachers, I considered for Split Second Info-Chan, but I'm not letting that creeper have a collection of my body... I just need a way for me to keep an eye on people, so that way I can see someone possibly slip up, that is. Well..., It looks like I'll talking to the Photography Club next Monday then it seems..."

I could hear my phone vibrate again after I had turned it on, I looked over to it, opening up the chat head, Budo had finally appeared back on earth apparently, asking us about tomorrow, I thought about it for a second, I hated competition, kinda ironic I joined a Martial Arts club though I think, but it could probably get this stress off my shoulders and maybe clear up my head as well, I thought as I typed, _"Yeah"_ in the text box.

 **Please help me correct mistakes as well as** **grammar** **because my phone was lagging like** **crazy** **for the last hour I was working on this. Please leave a comment to help ease my suffering for** **the last hour... Well, there's the next two chapters combined into one. Leave comments, vote, all that. And remember, When life gives you people lemons, shit your pants, that's the normal response to a bunch of floating Citrus.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Over to Budo_

Budos' Alarm clock rang, causing him to shift in his bed, forcing himself from his slumber. He didn't want to get up today, but he had no choice, he had an objective for today, Help set Taro and Ayano up. Budo smiled as he sat up in his bed, his feet coming down to the hardwood floor as he stretched his arms out, then standing up and doing the same for his legs. He yawned as he threw his towel that was on his pillow over his shoulder as he walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.

 _Over to Sho_

Sho was staring in the mirror while brushing his teeth to the rhythm of a song he was listening to play off his IPhone. He filled his mouth with water and gurgled it until he finally spit it out in to the sink. Drying his face quickly on impulse, he walked over to the shower starting it up and switching the knob to send out hot water. Grabbing the shoulders of his T-shirt he fell asleep with, as he doesn't have a pair of night clothes, he began to remove it and eventually all his clothes as he stepped into the hot water with a look of content.

 _Over to Juku_

Juku had just stepped into the shower, giving a sigh as he pressed his right hand onto the wall next to the soap tray and slid the semi -transparent door shut. He stood there for a few seconds,moving his entire head around, letting the water run its course on his hair and himself. He finally moved his right hand away from the wall and took the bar of soap from the small tray next to the wall and held it under the hot water for only a second, the pressed it against the stomach, and began to scrub soap over his entire body.

 _Over to Mina_

Mina put the soap back in the small plastic bowl by the knob, now covered in soap, she began to scrub it all off of if her. She began at her arms and worked downwards to her legs. Now clean of the soap, Mina picked up a shampoo bottle and popped the lid open, pouring out the light pink shampoo into her hands, when sufficient enough, she put the shampoo bottle over by the knob in front of her and dumped the shampoo over her head, scrubbing it all over her hair and scalp.

 _Over to Shima_

Once Shima was finished scrubbing her hair, she moved closer into the stream of hot water coming from the shower head, scrubbing again, but this time to get the shampoo off of her head and hair. After about three minutes of her scrubbing, she moved her hand over to the showers' knob, turning the water off slowly, enjoying the last few moments of the warm water for now. Shima opened the shower door slowly, coming out to a still very steamy bathroom as she stepped out to a mat on the floor, and turned to grab her towel waiting for her on the shower rack.

 _Over to Taro_

Taro sighed as he pressed the towel against his head, moving it over his hair and down his body to dry himself off. He took a step forwards away from the shower and towards the sink counter top. Now mostly dried off, he wrapped the towel over lower body, afterwards, he opened up the door and stepped out into a still mainly warm bedroom, letting all the steam float out and dissipate into the area of his room as he walked over to his closet, opening the doors as he looked for a shirt hanging and a pair of pants on the shelves below.

 _Over to Ayano_

She smirked as she chose a black turtle neck and a pair of black sweats, throwing both onto her bed. Now she looked down at a small cabinet and pulled it open, choosing her black lace panties her mother had gotten her for her birthday, as she was a Yandere herself. Walking back over to the bed, she removed her red bathrobe and threw it onto her computer chair. Now leaving her to put on her clothes for her date today with her senpai.

 _Over to Budo_

Budo finished zipping up and buttoning a pair of black jeans as he stood in front of his closet looking into it, looking around for a shirt or long sleeve. "Come on, I know I have something in here at least..." Finally, he pulled out a dark grey long sleeve and immediately let his hands fly to the bottom of the shirt as he threw it on, "There we are!" Budo adjusted his shirt as he checked pulled out from the bottom of the closet a green duffle bag, grabbing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, throwing them, and a rag into it. He closed up the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder, much like when he would wear his satchel on his side but twice the size and green. The sound of a phone ringging came to Budos' ears as he took it off of his bed and hit the power button, revealing it to be a voice messeage from Sho, "Moshi Moshi Senpai, We're outside of your house now, call back if you're awake?" Juku could be heard on the other side with sounding annoyed, "Better be, Saturday is a suppose to be a relax day." The message cuts out there as Budo just now noticed when it was received and chuckled, "7:30?, Oh great..., Well it looks like Juku will probably be fuming." He looked at his phones' clock and it showed 8:02, meaning they've been out there for over half an hour. Budo shoved his phone into his pocket as he grabbed a pair of black boots from the closet and shut it, then walking out of his room, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he could here Jukus' voice and him probably banging at the door, "Oi, Baka!," he heard Juku begin and then could hear Taros' voice and the other side, sounding panicked as he was maybe trying to calm Juku down, "C-Come on man, Lighten up, he's probably still changing..." Budo could hear their voices become muffle with maybe Shos' voice as he walked over to the sofa, sitting down and slipping on the boots, tying them in a crisscross pattern, then stood up, walking towards the door from the side as he unlocked it..

And it was then that all three guys fell in with a short lived yell and thud as Budo couldn't do more than laugh, "You were even holding onto the handle?, what were you trying to do, break in or something?" Juku forced himself up as he pulled him self out of Taro and Shos' body weight, showing he was wearing all black as well with a hoodie instead of a shirt, glaring over at Budo, "What the hell were you doing that took so long?!," he began annoyed, "the train leaves at 8:55 and it's all the way across town!" Budo threw up his hands in playful ignorance and explained to a fuming, wolf eyed Juku, "Come on man, I was just taking a shower." Sho and Taro stood up sliwly as well, dusting off their clothes, all black as well, but Sho had on a baseball cap. Taro looked over at Juku and tried to calm him down, "Hey, Come on man, What's with you today?" Juku slowly came back to his senses as he felt a bead of sweat come down his head, looking away closing his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "It's nothing, I'm just irritated we had to wait all this time in the freaking heat is all..." Sho popped in as he grabbed both Taro and Juku by their hands, pulling them towards the door, "Well, that's at least something, Now let's go, we're burning time to get to Aishi-Chans' place." Taro eyes widened and refocused on Budo, "Oh yeah, that's right, Did you get to see Aishi-Chan or talk to her, I don't think she's see my message at all." Budo shook his head lifting his arm up to rub his neck, "No, I didn't really get a chance to talk to her online at all." They all began to walk out as,Sho looked back towards Budo when he was locking the door, letting Juku and Taro go, "But wait a minute, didn't you go to her house yesterday?" Budo stiffened up a bit, looking back at the guys, "Yeah, I did, but that was only after I went to ask the headmaster when Taro asked me." Juku had completely calmed down, now looking at his best friend and Martial Arts Master with a eyebrow raised and slightly squinted eyes as Taro just tilted his head, "You could have just messaged me it after you got it." Budo just sighed, looking at Taro with apologetic eyes "I know, I know, I just really wanted to there there quickly, and when I did, I sorta lost track of time, sorry." Juku could be heard yelling over to the three from the front of the house, "Oiii!, Let's go, we're burning time up here, plus we still need to meet up with Shima and Mina!"

 _5 Minutes later_

Juku looked down at his phone, reading the message from Mina, "She said her and Shima are around the train station at some street near Shisuta town called Shini road." Budos' eyes widened, just now realizing he basically ran all the way across town just to find Ayano, "Shini?," he questioned, causing Juku to look over his shoulder at his friend, "Yeah, Shini Road, nothing much to it now really."

They walked a bit longer, eventuality hearing a horn honk behind them. As they turned to look, they saw a small bluegreen pickup truck drive towards them and pull over to the curb. The window rolled down as they heard a an elderly male voice come from inside, "Oh Juku, where are you and your friends off to on a day like this?, it's to hot to be walking around in that!" Juku looked downwards into the car, recognizing the voice, "Oh, Gurin-San, Ohayo...," He said, realizing who it was. The man waved his arm, signaling for Juku and his friends to get in, "Where are you off to," he said, now chuckling, "Jump in and I'll give you boys a ride!"

 _Inside the pickup truck,_

The guys were all crowded in the back seats, while Juku sat in the front seat next to Gurin-San. The guys all nodded as Gurin-San restarted the car, "Arigato-Gozaimasu, Gurin-San." Gurin-San chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road as he slowly hit the gas pedal, "Doitashimaste, I'm always willing to help out a friend, especially you Juku."  
Taro looked over at Gurin-San, taking in his name, "Oh, your familys' name is Gurin, are you related to Gurin, Midori?" Gurin-San nodded, and his gave an old cackle, "Oh yes, that's right, I never introduced myself, I am,Midoris' Grandfather, my name is Gurin, Emurado," he continued glancing over at Juku through his thick eyebrows, "So where are you and your friends off to Juku?" Juku gave a solemn smile as he answer, "We need to get to Shini Road to pickup some friends of our for a paintball match." Emurado laughed as he tried to turn the corner, "I remember that game, it's my sons' favorite, his wifes' too," he slowed down at a red stop light and the truck came to a halt, "It's actually how Midori got her name," he said as the light went green again, "Her father would always use green paintballs in any game and her mother would paint alot, using the color green the most, I believe you boys can see where I'm going with this." He said as they continued down the road towards an underpass. "So, back to you boys, what is this?," quaddate or something with some girls, or guys if you're into them!" They all chuckled at Emurados' joyous nature as Budo looked over at him, rolling his eyes, "It's just us hanging out with some friends of ours who just so happen to be girls, nothing more." Budo looked at the street sign, whispering Ayanos' address again over and over in his head, _"715 Shini road... 715 Shini road... 715 Shini road...,"_ snapping out of his trance, he began to speak again, "One of our friends is at the end of the this road - 715."Emurado sped up slightly, coming to a stop in front of a small grey house with a blue roof, Ayanos' House. Budo felt himself smile looking at the house as he asked Emurado another question,"Can you honk quickly to let her to know we're here?" Emurado nodded, hitting the horn rhythmaticlly.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep! beepbeep!_

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep! beepbeep!_

 _Beepbeepbeepbeep! beepbeep!_

The door opened up, showing Ayano wearing black sweats and a black turtleneck and her hair tied up in a ponytail pulled through a black baseball cap. She waved over at the car as she held up her index finger, mouthing "one moment," as she disappeared, leaving the door open. Emurado laughed looking over from Ayano towards Budo, "Aww...She cute, what is she, your girlfriend or something?"  
Budo could feel his face flare up, as he tried to control his voice, but unfortunately squeaked, "Sh-She's just a friend of mine." Juku looked over at Budo with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Aw..., He's embarrassed, how sweet...," he finished off with his wolf like eyes returning to him, glaring at Budo mockingly. Budo bit the inside of his lip, glaring at his friend, "I don't like her, She's not my girlfriend, and the number one rule is to never, under any circumstances, date your friends." Juku, Taro, and Sho all began laughing at Budo as Taro spoke up,,"Come on man, that's not an actual rule, its b.s. is all it is." Once finished, Sho began, "If two friends like each other, they should be able to date no problem." Budo looked away from his friends and snorted, "Well, she doesn't like me that way, so that's not happening..." 

It was right then and there, that Budo knew, 

He f***** up. 

Everyone in the pickup began laughing their asses off, out of these ruined people, Sho tried to control himself and put a hand on Budos' left Shoulder, "Aww..., D-don't worry senpai, your Kohai will notice you sometime." Budo looked over at Sho with crazy in his eyes and was officially, redder then a tomato, **"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!,"** he yelled as he threw open the right side door and jumped out, throwing his duffle bag on his back, and speed walked away fuming. Taro laughed hard calling out to Budo, "Hey come on Karate boy!, take a jok-,"

Now it was Taros' turn to realize... 

He f***** up.

Budo felt his sanity dropped as he turned his head back towards his best friend, and how kickible it looked to him right now, as his face remained red, but not in blush, _"Karate boy...?,"_ he said harshly, **"I'LL GIVE YOU KARATE WHEN I SHOOT HOLES THROUGH YOU HEAD WITH PAINTBALLS YOU ROSE FANATIC!"**

Taro smiled as he sighed and gave a shrug, "What can I say, I love gardening and flowers," he said as he kept looking at Budo, "But dang man, that's pretty crazy of you, What are you?, A Yandere in hiding?"

Budo calmed down as he gave a death glare towards Taro, "No, but I know who I'm going after first things if I am...," Taro rolled his eyes as he and everyone said what they were thinking, _"Yeah...Yandere."_

Budo pinched his nose bridge as he sighed, walking back towards the car door, "You guys are seriously giving me a migrane..."Juku smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Chill dude, we're only messing around with you is all."

Taro smiled as he extended his arm over Shos' back and patted Budos' back, "Sorry for being such a prick..., Karate boy." Budo felt a vein pop in his forehead as he looked over at Taro, "At least if I would get jumped in an alleyway, I won't shit my pants and cry like you would!," Budo said smugly, after saying that, he pulled up his sleeves and showed off his biceps and triceps, "You wish you had the body strength to defend yourself instead of having to go running to the police!"

Taro looked at Budo irriated as now he felt a vein pop in his head, "Oh now that's just a low blow yo-," Juku cut Taro off as he sighed and looked back, "Okay, we don't need you guys trying to kill yourselves here in a fight, just keep in mind both of your guys love lives suck and that Sho and me at least have been on dates, while your gardening and fighting doesn't seem to help you at all." Juku finished looking back forward sighing, "I swear, you two act like toddlers, and all over that Aishi chick."

Emurado looked over at Juku as he started the truck back up, "Well, it is still high school, this is just apart of it, after all."

Taro sighed as he pulled out and looked down at his phone, "What's taking her so long?, we have 15 minutes left until the we miss the train." Budo looked past Taro so he could get a good glimpse of Ayanos' front door, she was standing infront of it, talking to two people he assumed were her parents, the woman was all dressed up, looking ready to go to work or something, but the man was still in his pajamas, looking like he had just woken up. Budo looke back from Taro, to Ayanos' father, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Taro looked over at Budo with an eyebrow raised, confused, "Something the matter?" Budo just pointed over at the window next to Taro as he looked over, "Oh-Oh," Taro began, realizing what Budo may have been getting at, "Yeah..., we look alike."

Sho looked back and forth between Taro and Ayanos' father, "The old saying is that girls will go after boys like their fathers, and this looks like one of those moments you'd see a situation like this." The guys continued to look over at Ayno until she hugged and kissed both her mother and father, after that she ran towards the pickup. Ayano bowed infront of the pickup, "Sorry for taking so long!," she then opened up the door as Taro scooted over, making room for her to sit down, as she closed the door. Emurado laughed as he waved towards Ayanos' parents and pulled away from the curb, "Bahh, don't worry about it lass," said as he was driving down the road and turned the corner, leading up to the train station half a mile away from Shini Road.

"So..., Aishi-Chan," Ayano could her the person next to her say, assuming it was Budo, she sighed, and looked over realizing it wasn't Budo, but Taro.

 _eep!_

She squeaked with her throat as her face went pink as the color itself, Taro left oblivious about what the blush was about, "I just wanted to say...," he paused for a second, trying to find a better set of words to use, but couldn't, choosing to bow to her instead, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, please forgive me, Budo had told me that you were shy, but I had not paid attention and hurt your feelings instead, please excuse my foolishness!" Ayanos' frighted look and blush lightened up a bit as she showed a more confused look, looking over at Budo as he gave a small salute with a smile. Looking back at the still bowing Taro, she began to stutter an answer, "I-Its okay...," she said, looking at the mass of hair in front of her. Taro picked his head up, looking into Ayanos' eyes with a smile, "That's good, I'm honored you can forgive me."

The truck came to a stop as it pull over infront of the train station Budo looked out the window and saw Mina and Shima sitting on a bench in front of the station, with Mina looking like shw was snoring and Shima listening to music. Budo looked back and bowed towards Emurado, "Thank you for the ride!, " he said, now opening up the door and jumping out followed by Sho, Taro, and Ayano. Juku opened up the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. He bent over to peer into the vehicle at Emurado, "Thanks for the ride Gurin-San." The others walked over to Mina and Shima as Juku continued to talk to Emurado. Budo called out to Shima, who just pulled out her earbuds, "Oiii, Shima, we're here!" Shima looker up at the noise and smile seeing Budo, quickly looked over at Mina and elbowed one of her boobs, causing Mina to yelp awake. "What the hell was that for Shima!?," yelled an irritated Mina. Shima looked at Mina confused at what she was angry about, "What?, I'm just waking you up," She said as she pointed forward towards the others. Mina glanced over and stood up, waving at the others, she'd deal with Shima later.

"So, you guys ready to go?," Mina began, "We got 5 minutes left." Budo and the other nodded, as Mina and Shima picked up their things, as everyone else went into the station except for Budo, who called out to Juku, "Oiii, Juku!, we're about to miss the train, there's only 5 minutes left, come on!" Juku looked back at Budo and then back at Emurado, nodding and waved by to him, running over to him, "Sorry I took so long, let's go." Budo and Juku walked into the station, looking around for the others, glancing around how grand the building was. Juku pointed right, seeing Ayano, "Over there!"

They ran over to the entrance as they all began to board the train together. It wasn't really cramped and they were all able to get inside and sighed in relief that they were able to make their train at the very last minute, relaxing in their seats.

Budo sighed as he was lying back on the seat, "Finally, we made it in time." The clock read 8:59 as everyone talked about general things, mainly music, games, and then the scenery as the train speed along and everyone looked out towards the large open grass fields outside of Shisuta town. Taro smiled as he was standing, looking at the lakes and grass fields that passed by with amazement, looking back towards his friends, "Any of you guys ever been outside of Shisuta town before?" Everyone shook their heads except for Budo, "We, Juku and Sho have, we've gone up to Tokyo and Hokkaido to as far down as Okinawa for spring break!," Budo said, remembering the entire thing, the oceans, the sights, the festivals, him pushing Taro from the top of a diving board, ah..., good times." Taro held onto a pole next to him as he looked forward again, at the brilliant scenery, "One day..., I want to go even farther than that, I want to visit places beyond Japan, I want to visit Europe, America, even Australia down south," he said, afterwards the images of each of the countries coming to mind. Budo began next looking towards the ceiling, "In terms of Europe, I want to check out Spain, and France I guess, then there's Russia and over to Canada.

Juku looked over at the two of them with an eyebrow raised, "How the hell would you guys be able to keep up with your lives if you kept running all over the world, this is where we're comfortable with, why not just stay here in Japan?" Taro rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with just staying where you are, but this world is so large, there's so many places to visit and so much to get to experience, it would be a shame and waste of a life to just stay in one tiny area of the globe and never explore, not that Japan isn't amazing itself, but eventually, you're going to want to see something different, something that feels and looks like it came from an entirely different world," Just by going into the country next door, it'll feel so different so easily."

Taro smiled, watching as the scenery disappeared behind the walls of the train station, "I really do want to see this world, as much of this world, before I die, that's why I inspire to become a someone big one day, Someone famous so I can see this beautiful world." Everyone smiled looking over at Taro, except Ayano, who was slightly drooling staring at her beloved Senpai.

As they all exited the train, and eventually the train station, the came out to a man in a green camouflage hat over his blue hair and a blue jacket with green pants waving their direction, "Hey Budo, over here!" Budo waved over at the man as they all walked towards him, "Hey Kaito, long time no see man!," Budo and Kaito then fist bumped as they walked and talked together with the rest of the party following behind them, with Kaito talking,"...and that's how long my family has own the "Paintball Arena" as they like to call it," Kaito said, as he turned around with a stomp on the floor, now then..., time for some ground rules about how to play for beginners..." 

**And there you guys are, the next chapter, comments, votes blah blah blah.., *begins twitching with steam coming from head* You won't believe how long it took me to come up with the name Emurado...,**

 **Please notify me of mistakes in spelling or grammar that may have eluded me as my Wattpad app is now lagging to much at the moment to do a through check ATM.**

 ***legasp~~~~* I can into big words like eluded**.


	12. Chapter 11

Kaito smirked as he looked to his right and picked up a mask that was lying on a box next to him, holding it forward towards the others,"Rule No.1! Don't take off your mask! It can pose a danger to your safety if you do, however, if you must remove it, call for a timeout and get the referee to respond to make it official, the most common cause of needing to remove the mask is fog development, we have anti fog spray for you to spay into the mask in order to help you avoid the need to remove the mask during the game, thus allowing the match to continue mainly uninterrupted, but if you truly need the mask off, just call for a timeout.

Kaito then pulled out a rag from his right pocket and lightly tossed it in the air, "Rule No.2! When the match is over and you have been hit at all by a paintball, we recommend, well, more enforce that you wipe the mark away after the match has ended, in order to avoid confusion in future matches, it is recommended you wear clothing that is cheap or inexpensive to you, a color we prefer one wear is black as not only does it give you an edge as it is a proper form of camouflage, but also if there is any left over remnants of paintball splatter, it's easier to hide as well clean." Kaito finished in a sight looking back forward at everyone as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a paintball, "Also, though it isn't an issue for you Budo, for anyone who's new to paintball, if your gun ever jams, you just need to give it a good little shake and it'll work again no problem, and while were on the guns explanation, make sure that when the match is paused, you have the guns' safety on in order to avoid any possible misfires or mishaps. "

He then held up his hand over the window to his right, "And now to wrap things up, we also serve food here as well if you're hungry at any point after the match, as well as in terms of clean up, we have locker rooms in the back of the building, boys on the left, and girls on the right, got it?"

Everyone nodded at Kaito as he smiled, making his hand into a thumbs up sign as he pointed at the door behind him, then back at himself, "Alright, the equipment room, if you didn't bring any of your own, is in the door behind me, I owe Budo one, so the rent's on me, food included!," Kaito, now finished, opened up to the door to everyone, letting them one by one, as Budo was the last to walk into the building, he quickly balled his hand into a fist and and held it behind him, to which Kaito bumped.

 **Budos' POV**

I smiled as I walked past Kaito, giving him a quick fist bump behind my back, as I looked around the old shop, I really owed Kaito one for this, that's for sure. I heard the door close behind be and looked over at the blue haired idiot and whispered, So, what'll be the damage?" I moved closer to my ear as he answered back, "I need a term paper on "The Things they carried" and an Art project done by next Saturday." I chuckled as I nodded at Kaito while he began to walk away, "My friend, consider it done and done," I hated reading, but there's probably something on YouTube I can listen to later tonight. Kaito walked behind the counter, taking off his hat as he let his blue hair down looking behind him as opened up the back door and pulled out a paintball gun from the corner, "So, who wants the first gun of the day, brand new, just out of the box?"

 _10 minutes later_

I waited outside in front of the woods behind the store, waiting for everyone to come out as I already had my own gun and mask. I was juggling my paint balls **(NO. BAD. HOW DARE YOU THINK LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN/LADY/RUSSIAN ASSAULT ATTACK HELICOPTER, SHAME)** in my hand as every began to slowly flood out of the door with Kaito in tow humming, I noticed Shima staring at him with a blush. Poor Shima, Kaito already has a girlfriend. Kaito looked over at me and asked, "Ready to start?" I nodded as he looked back at everyone and spoke up, "Okay!, there's going to be two teams, one red and one blue, leaders will be chosen through the highest number, 1 through 10, what number am I thinking of?"

Ayano: 6

Shima: 4

Budo: 9

Taro: 3

Sho: 2

Juku: 1

Mina: 5

Kaito grasped mine and Ayanos' arms and lifted them up, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!, well, winners, the two closest were 6 and 9!" Kaito let go of our arms and took a step back, giving us the center stage, "Choose your teammates!" I looked around as I pointed at Juku, he walked over to my side with his hoodie up and his hands in his pouch in the front.

I looked over to see who Ayano was going to choose, and had to hold back a laugh as she was looking down, pointing at Taro with a deep red blush on face, _"Heh!, Shes' so cute..., she really is...,"_ I was apparently silent for a bit, until I saw a hand appear in front of my head snapping, I quickly snapped out of it and looked around, seeing everyone looking at me expectantly, hearing Kaitos' voice behind me, I looked back, "You okay man?, you kinda froze up on us there." I quickly shook it off and scratched the back of my head uncomfortably as I laughed it off, "Sorry..., did I?" I said as I looked back forward, seeing that Sho, Mina, and Shima were still Available, "I'll go with Mina," I say as she walks up to me, giving me wink and a high five with a tooth grin on her face. Waiting for Ayano to choose, she pointed at Shima, who walked over and stood next to her. I then looked back, realizing an issue. we had an odd number of people this whole time and I didn't even check? Just as I was about to say something, Kaito jumped next to Sho and threw a mask on, "Aaaand for a limited time, you can get placeholder Kaito Shion!," he began with a cheesy pitch, "batteries not included, requires constant surveillance as may walk off and sleep somewhere." Everyone and I laughed at his cheesy joke, as we calmed down, I was conflicted on who to go with, finally, I heard Sho speak up, "Oh nooo, I'm being pulled towards the right, Noooo," he dragged on as he slowly walked over and stood by Taro, Ayano, and Shima. I looked back towards Kaito and he gave a thumbs up as I spoke, "Looks like I don't have a choice in this case it seems, Kaito."

Kaito then lifted his hand into a salute and marched over next to me chuckling, "Alright, which color you two?"

I spoke first followed by Ayano right next to me.

Budo: Blue

Ayano: Red

Kaito walked forward towards the woods as we followed, "Okay Red heads to the end point to the left and Blue to the right, when you hit the point, it'll tell you where your teams flag is, my girlfriend set the flags positions yesterday, so I don't even know where they are, so no need to worry about me giving away where the flags are." He finished as he began to run off in the right opening into the woods, us following behind him as we looked over at Ayano and her team as they disappeared too, Sho, Shima, and Taro tailing her. She's to fast for her own good, was she on the track team at one point?

I heard Kaito yell as we came to our position, a single hint there as to where our flag was at, "And now let's see where Luka set up our flag...," Kaito said, popping the head off the plastic bottle and handed it to me, I held it in my hand as I pulled the rolled up paper out, unraveling it and looking at the direction. " Stream up ahead, Triangle of trees, ahead green...?"

I stared at the paper in confusion of what the last part was, when I looked over at Kaito, he looked just as confused as I was as he spoke up, his voice sounding a bit scratchy behind the mask, like a computer program, "Let's see what Luka is up to today..., she doesn't really do riddles much." We nodded as Juku spoke up, "Maybe she talking about the surrounding area, moss or something, maybe a paintball splatter, could be anything," he finished, as he turned and began running with Mina, with Kaito and I following behind them.

 **Ayanos' POV**

I began running ahead immediately in order to get some distance between me and Senpai, I need to think, what to say, what to do..., how to even speak sounds more like it though...

I could hear Shos' voice from behind me, "Aishi-Chan!, wait up, we can't run as fast as you!"

I turn back and continue running at my speed until I feel something hit my foot and I went tumbling down a small hill of dirt, grass, and branches, "Kuso..." I dropped my arms to the floor on my sides as I lift myself up, one foot at a time and I'm back on my feet brushing all the tiny branches and dirt off of me. As I'm in the middle cleaning myself off, I heard Senpais' voice from behind me, "Aishi-Chan! Are you okay?" I lock up there with my back still turned, my face as red as the freaking paintballs I had in my gun. I could hear branches snap and dirt grind(with lack of better word) behind me only a few moments later, I feel a hand fall on my shoulder, I look over in shock, and see it's senpai, "Aishi-Chan, what's the matter?, Is something wrong?," He asks me, I couldn't reply back, only a light broken squeaking came from my lips, "I-I-I..."

I tried to speak, but couldn't, I felt like fainting right then and there, but as I was going to, I could hear Shimas' voice from way off to my left, "Aishi-Chan! Yamada-Senpai!, We found the bottle!" Mine and Senpais' eyes darted over, looking in the direction it was coming from behind us, to reveal Sho and Shima running over to us.

Shima held a small scroll up to me and I took it from here, opening it up, it read, " Three hills over to the right, across the stream, in the tree?,"

I looked upwards hearing Shimas voice again, "There were back there, this way!," she said, as her and Sho turned and ran back where they came out of.

I was about to run after them, but then I felt someone wrap their hand around my arm, remembering Senpai was behind me, I lock up again where I stood as he spoke.

"Aishi-Chan, I just wanted to say again, I'm..., I'm sorry for hurting you back there, it was stupid of me for yelling at you and I'm sorry!," Senpai apologized to me again, once I gathered my will, I turned back looking at him, his eyes, his hair, his lips...perfection...," I-It's o-okay, really, you didn't know what you were do-," Senpai cuts me off, lowering his head into his hand as he sighed to himself "But I did know, Budo told me about how shy you are, and I didn't take that into memory at all...,"

I starred at Senpai, completely confused now, "Budo told you that?"

Senpai looked up at me with a sad smile and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, Yeah, And he really chewed me out over it too..."

We could hear Sho and Shima from with the woods, "Hey! You guys coming!?"

Senpai grabbed my hand as we ran off together towards the woods.

I looked down at mine and Senpais' hands, interlocked together, I don't know why, but I felt so calm right then, why wad that?

It was sure going to be one hell of a day, that's for sure...

 **Updated at last, Oh god, the pain of finals is half over and the chapter is finally pumped out. So same as usual, Like, commentate, and share.**

 **Update: Dammit saving Conflicts, DAMN YOU!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ayanos' POV**

I was running with Senpais' hand intertwined with mine into the woods after we had found the scroll telling us where our flag was. It took us about a minute or two but finally we were able to near Shima and Sho as they were crossing the Stream and senpai called out to them, getting their attention.

 **Taros' POV**

 **"Guys!, Wait up will you?"**

Shima stopped in her tracks, throwing her head to the side "hmphing," So You guys can run as much as you want, but we can't?" She looked back at us with a cocky smile, "Well, if we ca-," she stopped right then and there, staring at Senpai and I, I didn't know what could've caused her to just begin staring at us, she began to look like a very sparkly anime chibi of her former self, weirding me and I think Aishi-Chan out as I spoke out, "Uh..., Shita-San, is something the matter?"

She pointed forward, as we looked down we could see and finally realize that we were basically holding hands.

My eyes widened as I looked back, seeing Sho had turned into a chibi too, staring at me...with those unnerving pebble like eyes. I stuttered as I put on the most serious face I could muster and flipped my head to the side, I could feel my bangs slide across my face as I did this, "What are you idiots moeing about?"

They didn't say anything, just pointed with their stubs at mine and Aishi-Chans' hands interlocked, as I thought, _"Wait, why didn't I let go yet?!"_

I quickly release my hand from Aishi-Chans' grip, though she wasn't holding on that tightly, I was, and put my hands on Shimas' and Shos' shoulders as I began to shake them both firmly, trying to snap them out of it, **"Come on you guys, the chibi scene is overused, snap out of it already!"**

 **Ayanos' POV**

I stood there, with senpai next to me trying to get our Shima and Sho back in order. I... Don't know why, but I felt..., nothing, like before, nothing. Of course, I felt sad that he had let go of my hand and with how freaked he looked as he realized he was still holding onto my hand at all, but, it didn't effect me as much as I had thought it would.

I looked forward and just stared into nothingness, well, there were trees there, but I didn't pay attention to them. I don't know how long I was standing there motionlessly starring at nothing until I could hear a voice softly in my mind.

 _Aishi-Chan..._

_Aishi-Chan..._

_Aishi-Chan..._

I looked over to my right as I began to speak, "Budo-." I froze up, realizing it was senpai, reaching his hand out to my right shoulder, "Bu...do?," Senpai looked at me confused, as my eyes widened, " _What...did I just say?"_

I could see Sho and Shima in the background, Shos' eyes were wide as they can be and his pupils were as small as they can get I think, Shima simply just looked shocked as they both clasped their hands over their mouths, trying to hold back their voices from going insane.

I snapped out of my shock and tried to play it off the best I could do, but on an inocent smirk and scratched the back of my head, "Oh, sorry, you guys look pretty close to one another, I confused you guys for a second while I was zone out."

Dear god this was embarrassing, but it looked like Senpai bought it and laughed it off, "Yeah, we used to get that a ton back when we were in elementary school together."

I continued to smile at him as we both began to walk, I could see Sho and Shima out of the corner of my eye as Senpai walked off to begin looking for our flag inside of, jf what he told me, looked like an entire acre of tree hallows. I looked over at them as they starred, biggest mistake I ever made as they gained a sinister look in their eyes and a mischievous smirk as they walked closer towards me, Sho snickering.

I began to consider my options, if I were to take out the scissors from my back pocket and strike them..., where could I hide them, how would I clean up anything, especially the blood splatter on the flooring of the woods and my body? I may be wearing black, but anyone can tell if I'm covered in blood if anyone pushes me against a corner. I sighed as they finally came up to me, " _Great...I have no options, at least not anything that won't cause me getting caught."_ I rose my left eyebrow at the grinning dirty blonde, a grinning Shima, my eyes halfway lidded as I poked the inside of my cheek with my tongue after asking her with a glare, "What are you all giddy about...?"

She giggled at me as she looked away with her eyes, "Well..., You know." I rolled my eyes at her as I sighed, "Just say it, I already have a feeling what you're going to say-," before I could finish what I wanted to say, Sho butted in with a big ass smile on his face, "You like Masuta-Senpai, don't you Aishi-Chan?"

I looked over at him, raising my hand to his nose and flicked it, "I only mistook his voice for Budos', that's al-," Sho cut me off, again, looking confused this time, "But didn't Yamada-Senpai that you mistook his face for Masuta-Senpais' though?

I stood there silent as I cursed silently within my mind, _"...Shit."_

Shima laughed her ass off as she fell over, rolling on the floor, after her laughing fit finished, she looked up and me and winked, _"Gotcha~~~."_

I stood there with my eyes trained on her forehead, If I could be quick, I could stab her and.., oh, yeah, forgot about the near impossible clean up I'd have to do just to get away with this at all.

I then began to speak, staring deeply into Shimas' eyes "I don't want Budo, I want Senpai."

Shima rose an eyebrow looking at me almost confused, "That's pretty weird how you only say Masuta-Senpai by his name, but not Yamada-Senpai at all."

I responded as Shima began to get up, "How is that weird?,"

Shima jumped onto her feet and turned around at me, "Because you called, and still call Masuta-Senpai by his name, but not Yamada-Senpai."

I looked past Shima towards the stream running behind her and Sho, "Because Budo is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less, My senpai is who I like, not Budo."

Sho popped up in from the side of my field of vision, rubbing his chin, "Then why don't you say his name at least, Yamada-Senpai doesn't mind if anyone calls him just Taro."

I smile kindly at the curious idiot as I asked him, "Why don't you call him by name then?" He looked at me puzzled as he answered me, "Because I respect him and not particularly close to him in anyway besides being classmates?"

I nodded at Sho as he finished, "And that's why, I'm just a classmate, and I want to become his," I smiled as I finished, "and I will."

Sho lowered his head and sighed as he looked back at me, "Have you ever talked to him at all besides today?"

I shook my head as my response and he rolled his eyes, face palming after he realized what I had meant, "Ugh..., You're not really doing a good job at this whole, "Notice me Senapi" thing," he began, air quoting Notice me Senpai, "First of all, he most likely doesn't know much about you, go and socialize with him now!" Sho began pushing me back over towards the direction Senpai had walked in.

 **No Ones' POV**

Sho sighed as he watched Ayano walk into the trees, walking back over to Shima who was watching their exchange, he began, "So..., She's a lost cause."

Shima rolled her eyes as she placed her left hand on her hip, "You think?, Anyways, which part of this acre do you feel like tackling?"

Sho didn't get to respond as he heard a voice come from within the woods.

Taro came out waving the flag proudly with Ayano next to him, "Hey, guys, I found the flag!" 

_Over towards The Blue Team,_

 **Budos' POV**

I groaned as I placed my right hand on a tree, using it as support as I tried to stretch and relax my tired legs, "Finally!, we found the _Luka triangle..._ "

There was the sound of Kaito laughing lightly in the background, then he jumped on my back, "No, that joke was awful and you should feel terrible for it!"

I struggled to keep balance, it would be tough on anyone when your friend is as heavy as iron!, **"Dude!, Get off my back! Come on!,"** I wasn't mad, I was laughing actually, I was just irritated.

I could hear Jukus' voice come from our right, **"Will you idiots quit playing monkey and begin to help look around?!,** " As I looked over, I saw Juku giving me a death glare behind gritted teeth before he went storming off, looking around the trees as well as inside them, A freaked out Mina a few feet away looking at Juku rage around the triangle. Mina looked over at me with a single bead of sweat forming on her forehead as she whispered towards me, "Did you really have to invite **Juku** here, over anyone else?, even Shin or Ryuto would've been better to have on a team then him...,"

Kaito finally got off of my back and began to look around himself I think, As I began to laugh, popping my back back in place,(I hate sentences like that...) "Come on Mina, We all know how competitive Juku can get," I said, giving Mina a quick wink, "Besides, he needed to blow off some steam is all, he hasn't really been himself for the past few weeks, so it's probably better we let him go off a bit, don't ypu think?"

Mina sighed, exhausted, she just fell back onto the floor, groaning as she enjoyed the feel of not being on her feet, at least for a few seconds, "I guess, I just miss the non-competitive asshat Juku, you know, the one that's our friend." I spoke up to defend Juku, "An asshat, Depressed, or happy, they're all phases of Jukus' emotions, it's what makes him himself, We're all an asshat, depressed, or happy one point or another in our lives, Juku is just,going through all three of them at once is all now really."

Mina and I sat back on the ground together, trying to get our stamina back up to normal, when she asked me something out of nowhere, "Budo, Are you sure?"

I looked over at Mina confused,"Sure about what?"

Mina smiled sweetly at me as she asked her question again, "That you don't like Aishi-Chan?

My eyes squinted as I groaned, laying back in the brush, "You four are still onto that?, I **don't** like Ayano, at least not in that way though," I looked over at Mina and said firmly, but kindly, "I'm not into Ayano, not now, not ever."

Mina leaned back on her left arm towards me with a mischievous look on her face, "Can't really promise that to anyone, not even yourself, Sensei."

I pushed myself up a bit, relying on my lower arms for support as I smiled towards Mina with one eye open, "Sure I can, I promised to not fall in love with anyone now really, relationships are..., too intense."

Mina cocked her head, looking at me confused, "What do you mean by "too intense?"

I threw my legs forward and used my arms as a spring to push my whole body up onto my feet. Offering a hand to Mina and helping her up, I answered her, "They're just too full of drama and all that shtick for me to be apart in, I'd rather just lay back and relax, without having to worry about girlfriends or anything like that."

Mina chuckled at this for some reason, giving me a smirk, "Then why were you stuck starring at Ayano for a full thirty seconds for?"

I threw my hands up and rolled my eyes, "Okay, you've caught me red handed, I too, as any other human being, have my bits of zoning out."

I would have continued, but then I heard Jukus' voice come in, "There you are!"

Mina starred into the woods along with me, "Well, looks like Juku found it quickly?"

"I guess, this is what happens if Jukus' on our team, we'll basically get everything done fast."

Juku walked out of woods towards us with a victorious glint in his eyes, "Look what I found~~~," he began waving the flag, almost patriotically.

I smiled at him, "Nice! Now all we need to do is find Kaito..., I should have heeded his warning." 

**FINALLY! SWEET BABY JESUS I FINALLY GOT IT DONE.**

 **Sorry it took me so long::::::::3**

 **My PC began liking me again so I was able to begin working on my gamejolt game again, so I took the opportunity and was able to release an update! YAAAY!**

 **Anyways, anyone know that Shtick was a word? I am learning this right now, interesting...**

 **TELL ME ABOUT GRAMMAR OR PUNCTUATION MISTAKES/MISHAPS PWEZ, THANK YOU(:3)**

 **Fav, Comment, Share, follow, begin conspiracy theories, speak Portuguese, eat Turnips, and enjoy Kieshe on a cold Antarctic blizzard:3**

BUTTS.


	14. Chapter 13

**Budos' POV**

I smiled as Juku handed me the blue flag, it wasn't that big, a small triangle, almost like a sporting event flag, "Alright, I know the perfect spot to hide this, you guys look around the trees," I said as I began to run over to where we had all come from, "Kaito couldn't have gone that far to sleep."

I could hear Juku yell something, but I had run out of range for me to here him clearly enough, anyways, it's time to hide this thing before Ayano and the others come for it!

 **Jukus' POV**

I could feel a vein pop on my head as rage began to build up within me again, **"OII!, Why the hell do we have to find him for?!, he's your friend, not ours!"**

Man, just great, Budo runs off to god knows where and we're being forced to look for a freaking cosplayer or just sit back, "So, Where do you think he ran off to?," I say to my self, while looking around, I realized Mina was there, acting cool like I hadn't just forgotten she was on our team, I then asked her, "Any ideas?"

Mina shrugged looking over at the trees, "I didn't see him go anywhere in front of us, so he probably walked back into the woods behind us...," I began to walk immediately, passing her and moved straight into the woods. I could hear Minas' voice behind me, but I couldn't care less at the moment, my mind was set on finding that bluenette as soon as possible. Eventually I could here chuckling coming from up ahead of Mina and I, we both hesitantly slowed down our footsteps and crept closer to the voice, staying close to the trees for cover. As the body containing the voice came into view, it was revealed to be Kaito.

I ducked behind a tree and Mina did just so next to me, We both looked over the side of the tree and saw Kaito was spinning his mask in had, talking sensually into his flip phone, matching our black clothes. He was...whispering "inappropriate" things into the phone, talking apparently to Luka, who as he said she was, his girlfriend.

As he continued to speak into the phone, my face heated up as I looked down at Mina, her looking up at me as well with a blush and uncomfortable expression on her face.

Kaito:Yes,Yes..., Oh well,that's new...naughty!, Alright my little..., dear, I'll have the wine at your house tonight...

This conversation has gotten way out of hand in my opinion, so I tapped Mina on the head and signaled that we should just circle back to the triangle, leaving Kaito to..., whatever the hell is going on in his head, he doesn't deserve that "K" he's more of an "L" I think. (s:3) (If you get what I am saying here, I swear I will draw you a freaking cookie and dm it too you with your favorite character from where the reference is from drawn on it.)

As we came back to the triangle, we basically fell down onto the,brush and groaned, I'm not an innocent angel in anyway, shape or form, and even that hurt my innocence.

 **Budos' POV**

I came up to the stream as I looked around for anywhere I could hide the flag at, looking around, I saw a bunch of wild flowers growing near a tree, a,smirk appeared on my face as I walked over to the flower bunch, looking for the best spot, when I found it, I staked the flag deep within the center right and walked back over into the woods triumphantly. There's no way they can find the flag that easily in such a perfect spot..., maybe a bit too smugly at that.

As I walked back, I could've sworn I heard chuckling come deep past the trees to my right. Now curious, I began to walk quickly, but silently to see who it was, as I neared the voicr, I quickly realized it was Kaito.

I decided to lean off of the tree while still out of his line of vision. I could here the discussion he was having with Luka...I can't say I'm surprised. Not one bit.

As he wrapped up the phone call and turned around, I began clapping, causing him to blush and flinch, "Well done Mr. Shion, You manage to to say such things, A church girl would lose her purity over it, what a hero," Kaitos' shock subsided as he realized that it was just me, pinpointing me as I walked out from behind the tree and scoffed at me, flipping his hair to the right, "That would be one hell of a superpower, I can say that much to you."

He smirked towards me as I walked up to him and we continued to chat as we walked back, "So where did you hide the flag then?"

I whispered over into Kaitos' ear, causing him to burst out laughing, "What's so funny?"

Kaito sighed and look over to me, "The last thing I would have expected is for you to leave the flag in such a closed locaction, don't you remember that that's how Rin kicked your butt a few years back?"

Budos' eyes widened as the horrid memory returned to him, he and his teammates, Gakupo and Len were joking around heavily, they had basically knocked out Kaito, Miku, And Luka, while only losing only Teto..., twice.

 _flashback_

Budo looked over to his team with a toothy grin as he whispered, "Alright guys..., here's the chance to take the cake, it's three of us versus Rin, and we'll get to have free pizza for a month!"

Budo looked back, seeing the flag was left in the middle of an open field, standing there, with no guard.

Gakupo looked at Budo with a dark smirk on his face, "We've basically won at this point, she should just come out," Gakupo looked forward chuckling through his mask, "We can share the pizza with you Rin-Chan~~, just come out~~~."

Just as Gakupo said said, he got a paintball right to his forhead and jumped back, hit a tree, and fell on his butt.

Budo freaked out as he jumped behind a tree, "They got Gakupo...!(:D)"

Gakupo sighed as he rose his gun to the air and sighed, "Deadman, I'm out...," Gakupo got up and walked off with his shoulders slumped, mumbling under his breath, "I have to stop pushing Rins' buttons..."

Len tried to remain calm as he hid behind Budos' back, watching out for Rin as Budo did so as well, "We got a little to cocky didn't we...?"

Just then, a few paintballs sprung out from a nearby bush, two of them hitting Len in the chest and the rest, probably four of five, struck Budo in the back, "You can say that again Len...," The two of them sighed as thwy raised their guns into the air defeated, "Deadman..., we're out.

Just then a a tiny girl in all black sprang out of the bushes laughing maniacaly, her blonde hair in a tiny ponytail cover by a black beanie, sticking her tongue out, "Ha ha! I won, in your face!" She celebrated as she waved their teams' flag, a sheen of red flying high in her hand.

 _flashback end_

 **Budos' POV**

I sighed as the memory of the embarrassing defeat came to mind again, "She didn't even take pity on us..."

I heard Kaito chuckle as he wrapped his arm on my shoulder, "There there, I bought you Ice cream though didn't I?"

I looked down as we continued to walk, "Yes, but we're Lactose intolerant, save Teto and Gakupo."

Kaito laughed as he looked up at the clouds, "Yes, I can be an asshole sometimes, can't I?"

"Was that all because I ambushed Luka twice that game?"

Kaito looked back at me, and chirped, "Yep!"

"You are an actual asshole."

Kaito held the right side of his head with the palm of his hand, "That's so sweet of you to say, but you should keep the complements to your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, "Like I care...," It took me a few seconds as we continued walking to realize what he just said, "Wait, what!?"

Kaito opened up his left eye, looking over at me, "Teto of course!"

I flinched a bit as he brought up her name, "How many times do I have to tell you I have no interest in her?"

Kaito wrapped his arm around me again as he laughed, "Then why did you go on a date with her wh- "

I cut him off with a sneer, "Because Luka kept trying to play matchmaker with us!"

I sighed as I look over towards the brush in front of us, I could see the triangle coming into view as I sighed, "Besides, she wasn't into me, she's into Gakupo...,"

I felt Kaito stop where he stood but continued walking, but not for long as I felt two hands grip my shoulders firmly and flip me around. Kaito gave me a stern look in my eyes as he closed the distance between us, hugging me and patting my back repeatedly, "There there, There there."

I sighed as he tried to comfort me, "I'm not going to cry over Teto not being interested in me, you idiot, but I will if Luka keeps on trying to set us up together."

I ran a single thought in my head as it seemed Kaito wasn't paying attention, "Why did I change my mind for the date to be here instead of at the store back at Shisu- oh yeah, now I remember, It was a rental store for paintball stuff..."

It was about thirty seconds of silence until Kaito broke it again, "Well at least you're dating that black haired chick you kept on staring at, right?"

 **"What!?"**

 _Over to the Red team_

 **Ayanos' POV**

Senpai handed me the flag as I took a look at it, it looked like a piece of cheap plastic stapled to a stick, "So this is it?, looks like a candy wrapper or something."

I could hear Senapis' voice next to me as I waved the flag slowly in the air as I looked over to him as he spoke, "Yeah it is a pretty lame flag I guess, but hey!, at least it should be easy to hide, we can hide it in the tree hallows, I think."

 **No ones' POV**

Sho looked over at Ayano as he extended his hand, "Leave it to me to hide it, I'll make sure it'll only be use who can find it!"

Ayano handed the flag over to Sho, he then ran into the rows of trees and disappeared from sight.

Shima looked over at Ayano and raised an eyebrow, "Think he'll be able to find his way back to the flag if he needs to?"

Ayano sighed as she starred off into the trees, starring at a hallow in particular, "I don't know, probably."

Everyone stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Taro spoke up again, "So, who do you think should be eliminated first on Budos' team?"

Ayano and Shima spoke up, both uttering his name, "Kaito."

The girls looked over at each other and gave each other a smirk.

Taro laughed in agreement with the girls, "Yeah, he knows these woods inside and out since his family owns the place, he's bound to know when something is different around here."

Shima began to ponder about Mina, Juku, and Budo, "What about Masuta-Senpai, wouldn't he be a threat as well?"

Taro smirked looking over at her, "Nah, when he gets cocky, he's the easiest target in the world to knock out, him and our friend Gakupo, So the only real threat beside Kaito is Juku, him and that Ox of his."

Shima shivered as Taro brought up Juku, "Don't get me started on him, Ren-Kun is basically more of a demon when in competitive than an Ox." She continued, "I hate having to do anything with him during club hours or tournaments besides talk or sparring, he's _insane_!"

Taro gave Shima a sympathetic look as he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he is pretty uncontrollable, getting him out would be difficult, that's why we need someone with good stealth..," Taro slowly after speaking snaked his eyes smoothly over towards Ayano.

Ayano squeaked ever so slightly at his gaze as she spoke up, "M-Me?"

Taro nodded as he laughed, "Yup!, Budo sure made a mistake, a few days ago, he mentioned to me that you're great at hiding your presence and your footsteps from anybody, so that's why I think the Ox should be left to you to knock out and me or Shima go after Kaito, Budos' got strength, but speed isn't his strong point now really."

As they continued to discuss the battle strategy, Sho came back from the woods, running up to them panting heavily, "H-Hey guys, the flag is i-in the tree with stones in a circle around it..."

They nodded looking down at Sho as he tried to catch his breath, now they'll have to catch him up after he's got his wind back.

 **Sorry it took so long, I was weirdly enough, asleep for 3/4ths of Sunday and half of monday for some weird reason..., huh... Well, anyways, I have a poll set for you all, I'll bring it up when the date is over at chapter 18. It involves the event next saturday, (In the story, not real life." Well, anyways, likevotecommenttellemofgrammer mistakesanddearfgodiamtiredof spacingrightnowhelpmegod.**

 **Oh yeah, and I forgot I never hit publish on this chapter so I began work on 14 And am halfway done with it..., well, I guess you'll all be getting a back to back chapter tomorrow. Enjoy.**

 **Oh yeah, and by the way.**

 **DON'T TOUCH.**


	15. Chapter 14

**BLUE TEAM POV**

Budo and Kaito walked out from the trees, Kaito with a smile and Budo with a slightly disgusted look in his eyes. Budo looked over at his friend questionably before deciding to push him out of his thoughts, focusing on Juku and Mina, who stood up as he and Kaito appeared.

Juku fumed as he sneered and kept eye contact with Budo like a hawk, never breaking his gaze, "What the hell took you two so long?"

Kaito chuckled, more giggled, as he brought his index finger too his lips and winked at Juku, "You and Rei-Chan already know what took me so long~."

Juku and Minas' eyes went wide as they starred at Kaito, appearing dumbfounded, which caused Budo to chuckle lightly, trying to push Kaitos'...comments out of his mind, "You guys are surprised he was able to tell?, Kaito can tell if someone's either following, or watching him," Kaitoa' pride sky rocketed as Budo spoke, "save probably Aishi-Chan."

Kaito felt his pride plummet as he turned his head to look at his friend, taking a step back, he slowly spun in a circle towards Budo, before slapping him in the face, albeit softly, "Is she that good at masking herself?"

Budo rubbed his cheek as he explained, "Yeah, you remember Saki Miyu?"

The blunette tilted his head,"Who?"

Budo rolled his eyes, he didn't like having to refer to Saki by stating this, but it doesn't look like his friend can keep it in memory, "The girl I dated who looked like Miku," he said, to which Kaitos' eyes brightened up as he remembered, "Oh yeah... (:D) I remember her."

"She's really friends with someone outside of that clique of hers?," Kaito shifted his weight onto his right knee, as he asked Budo "Aishi-San doesn't strike me for being a Social butterfly, Do you know how they met?"

Budo shook his head as he replied, "Not really, they just seemed to get close one day suddenly, and by the next I asked Saki what she knew about her, she told me she could just suddenly appear in a room or behind you with little notice."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he sucked the inside of his cheek, 'Chick must be a ninja or something...,' "Makes sense I guess, Aaanyways," Kaito said as he clapped his hands together, I have an idea of who goes after who now, it'll be Budo after Taro, Juku after Shima and Sho, and me and Mina will guard the flag with me,"

Juku squinted his eyes as he looked at the bluenette curiously, "Why exactly am I gonna get those two for?"

"Kaito rolled his eyes as he turned his head to the left, looking back at Juku, "Because with your competitive edge, we can knock two birds out with one stone, or..., "Kaito moved over quickly to the front of Juku and pulled his black hoodie up, revealing what Info-Chan demanded for oh so long, Jukus' Well ripped six pack, looking chiselled out of lightly coloured stone, "...Boulder in your case," Kaito then pouted , "god damn, you can kill a girl with one look at these puppies, well, wolfs in this case." Kaito then poked one of Jukus' abs and said 'Boop!'

Juku forced his hoodie down as he looked at Kaito with a mix of rage, and embarrassment, "Shut the hell up!," Juku then grabbed his paintball gun and began to march off in the direction of the stream, spitting on the floor while mumbling something, which to them sounded incoherent.

Kaito blinked a few times lost at what could've pissed him off, he looked over at Mina, who was on the ground mumbling something with a bloody nose, and then to Budo who had been shaking his head in his hand. Kaito then looked forward again and blinked a few times more, " Was it something I said?"

 **JUKUS' POV**

I just grabbed my gun and quickly passed Kaito with a blaring blush on my face, I couldn't' tell if I was either mad or happy. I mean..., I really felt like punching him for touching me without permission, but then again I could get arrested if I broke his nose or something, plus my dad's an asshole so a whole fiasco would start. Then why would I be happy for?, I'm pretty sure at that point I knew I wasn't gay or bi, plus I felt like beating the living shit out of Kaito, not /7 $ing him.

I sighed as I fell down behind a bush that was in front of the stream, with this area and how large the bush is compared to me, I was pretty sure I'd be able to rest with any anyone like Sho or Budo coming up. I ran my hand over my hoodie and for some reason moved my hand underneath it and let my hands just rest on it, I sat there for a bit just looking up at the Canopy of the forest , wondering what I was even trying to think about, then it came to me as I continued to stare, " _So green_..."

 _flashback_

Juku yelled as he was hit in the back with a baseball, falling to one knee as he cringed, " **Kuso**!"

Almost immediately he heard a yelp and a moment later a pair of hands were on his back, "Juku-Kun, are you okay!?"

Juku looked up and had his brown eyes meet green eyes, looking at him concerned. Juku forced himself to stand up and huff out a breath, "I'm okay."

The girl stood up and looked at him with a worried expression, "Are you okay Juku-Kun, it really looked like it hurt you," the girl said with some fake tears you'd see in anime start to form in the corner of her eyes. Just then, she felt something hit her head as she looked up and saw Jukus' hand had lightly bopped her head, "I'm okay Midori, no need to go crying over anything, 'Kay?"

Midori moved her eyes slightly over at Juku and starred into his brown eyes again, "Are you sure Juku-Kun, it really looked like you were in pain."

Juku rolled his eyes as he looked back down at the shorter greenie, she was only a head below him and seemed to cry at the lightest sign of discomfort, "Of course I'm okay, I admit it hurt but not much, I was more surprised from the impact than anything else," he then closed his eyes and patted her head, "So don't go getting worried over me or anything, hear me Midori?" Juku closed his eyes and sighed, as he let his hand move from her head to the side railing to grasp it to help him out in supporting him for a bit while he tried to sell the act to Midori, God damn does it sting. When no response came, he opened up his right eye and saw Midori was gone. Both of his eyes flew open as he looked confused at the wall in front of him and saw it was way less green then it had been, when he heard something behind him go '"boop!" and poke him on his shirt right where the baseball had hit. Gripping the railing harder, Juku tried to suppress a growl of irritation but failed, even flinched slightly. He turned around and looked straight into Midoris' green orbs again, annoyance visible with hers and with irritation in his own, "Any questions now?" Midori rolled her eyes as she thought of a reply, "Why are you acting like it doesn't hurt for?" Juku rose an eyebrow, eyeing the greenie, "Does it really matter?, I'll just go home or to the nurse and place an ice pack on-," Midori cut him off as she reached for the white undershirt Juku was wearing, as he had his school uniform unbuttoned, "Why are you acting like it doesn't hurt?" Juku flinched as she dragged his shirt up and the cool autumn air hit his chest, "Woahwoahwoah, Midori hold up!," Juku tried to struggle but was quickly silenced as he felt a hand snake it's way up his back with a cold sensation following it, and felt something cold and hard press against the supposed bruise he had on his back, sending shivers down his spine, eventually, the white covering his face fell down and revealed a pouting Midori with her eyebrows scrunched together and her red cheeks, (NOT THOSE YOU NASTYS!) puffing outward like a chipmunks', "Better?," she said, soon after her hand landed on Jukus' abs.

Juku then was about to say something when he reacted with nothing due to her hand being on his body when it began to brush slightly to the left, trying to push her back. Juku tried to hold back a growl and froze up leaving him unable to do anything for a few seconds, he detested being touch randomly out of the blue, but tried to control himself as he thought she'd weirded out if he just jumped to the side out of nowhere.

After about ten-ish or so seconds, Juku finally replied, albeit sheepishly, "B-Better...,"(:D)

Midori's chipmunk face, (as I would call this), lessened into a smile, "Good!, Now then, let me see if I have any-," but it was at that moment Kokona and Saki had just walked in on their little scenario on the rooftop. As the four locked eyes with one another, it was then, Juku knew,

Midori £&$%ed up.

Juku began waving his left arm frantically as he tried to silence what was probably going through the blushing girls minds, "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

The two girls sped off faster than the speed of light and left a devastated Juku mumbling under his breath and a "I'm lost in the moment" kind of Midori, ,"Well there goes my rep..."

Three hours later it was after school and Juku was walking up to the Martial Arts club with his ear buds in, trying to ignore the giggling of the girls around him, the thumbs up and thumbs up the guys were giving him with a Pervy smile behind it, "I & £$ing hate social butterflies...," Juku grumbled as he pulled the buds by its wire when at the same time he felt an arm wrap around neck and a whole lot of laughter. When Juku looked up finally from the boogie, he saw Budos' eyes glint as he followed the others guys with the thumbs up and smile, "Dude!, Didn't know you had it in you!"

Jukus' eyes went red as he yelled out at his friend, "It's not what you think!"

Juku and Budo were able to get pass the students to the farther ends of the schools' corridors, eventually closing in on the club room, "I'm serious Masuta, you've gotta get a muzzle for that girlfriend of yours, she just goes blabbing any gossip possible!" Budo scratched the back of his neck with a light chuckle, "Saki's not that bad actually when it comes to gossip, it's actually Musume that got the word out of you and Midori-chans'...little experiment," Budo said with a wink.

A vein of irritation anger popped up on Jukus' head as he resisted the urge to smash his friends' head, but failed and landed the devastating blow upon poor innocent and dashingly handsome from Sakis' perspective at least Budos' head, leaving a trail of smoke on his head and a rather large bump, "Say that again, I dare you!" A chibified Budo shot up from the ground and look up at Juku laughing uncomfortably at the enraged Martial artist, "Heh heh, maybe I got a little carried away, sorry Juke, no hard feelings right?"

Juku stared down at the chibi as a shadow, the chibified uncomfortably awaiting it's friends' reply, "...Right?"

The shadow Jukus' eyes flew open up a wide as saucers, "Oh sure Bud, (Not Buhd, bood, like boot but with d) no hard feelings," Juku said, just a second later he picked up the frightened chibi of a sensei of his and and walked off. Finally in front of the Martial arts club, he "gently" threw open the door and walked into the room, "I feel so hyped up to spar today little squee..." (:D) Budo looked over to his friend with a confused look on his face, "Who?"

5:52PM

Juku groaned as Midori dropped an ice pack on his swollen eye, it wasn't a black eye, but it did have a bit of swelling going on with it. he was lying his head on Midoris' lap while they were on a bench on the school rooftop. Midori finally broke the silence that was all around them, since school had ended, "Masuta-Senpai overwhelmed you didn't he?," she tried to state as kindly as she possibly can.

Juku opened up his good eye and took a quick glance at Midoris' eyes then rolled his, He's a Martial Arts Master, I'm still a journeyman," he stated matter of factly, "I know, I was an idiot."

After a few sentences were exchanged, the duo eventually fell silent again until Midori broke it again, "Why did you pretend it didn't hurt?"

Juku looked up at her, "Does it really matter, it didn't hurt that much so what's the point of me basically shouting from the rooftops."

"You wouldn't need to shout from the rooftops or anything like that," Midori then began playing with Jukus' hair, messing around with it, "Just don't pretend something doesn't hurt you and just bottle it up inside, it'll do more harm then good."

Juku smirked smugly as he chuckled, " Well you and me are friends now, so I guess you bottling up your emotions helped didn't it?" Midori shook her head as she looked back at a confused Juku, "I didn't bottle it up, I told Inkyu-San and Sakyu-San about it, all of my friends knew about it, don't yours ask?"

Juku grunted as he got up and plopped over in the spot next to her, "Not really, we're just sparing all the time so that never really comes up as apart of the conversation," Juku ran his hand through his messed up hair, "Even then I sorta just deal with it, just throw it aside and ignore it."

With a sigh Juku stretched his shoulders out and sat there for a few seconds until he felt something land softly on his head, he looked up and saw that it was Midoris' hand doing a light karate chop, well, more like karate tap, "Nani? (What?) He then looked over at Midori as he saw her with her cheeks puffed out again, looking at him irritated with those green orbs of hers, "Baka."

In confusion, Juku raised an eyebrow at the greenie, "Come again?"

Midori let out a sigh as she looked back at Juku, "Don't go hiding yourself from anyone, speak when you need to, when you want or have to!"

Juku sighed as he heard her begin to rant, "Why should I?, It's just an inconvenience to complain while everyone else is having a good time, better to drag yourself down than other people."

"If you don't know or want to ask in person, maybe try seeing if you can ask someone on Facebook with a status if anyone's interested in hearing you rant," Midori said, "It's better than just sitting back and letting a slap to the face come to you and not doing anything about it."

Juku looked off to his left, he didn't like thinking about, or admitting it, but he knew that Midori was in the right, he already knew what she was saying was correct, but didn't really feel like it. Eventually, Juku felt something poke the spot of his back where the baseball hit, he immediately flinched and jumped half a seat to the left as he turned his face over to Midori, her index finger still in position of when the crime took place,"Juku-kun, Did you even go to the nurse?"

Juku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "No, not really, but I'm fine really." Midori sighed as she fell back onto the right side of the bench, before hmphing, letting her cheeks puff out again,"Fine, I guess you're okay." She then tilted her head as she looked over at Juku, "But can I ask you something else Juku-kun?"

Juku brought up one leg and rested it on his knee as he answered, "You just did, but no seriously, shoot." Midori sighed at Jukus' pun, "Why did you freak out so much at lunch when my hand was on your back?" Juku tried to process a reply for human Twitters' question, "I'm..., I'm just not that big of a fan of someone laying their hands on me when I don't let them is all, it's a different situation with Martial Arts, but with everyday life not a big fan of it." Juku looked away to the left as the awkward silence came back, He didn't really know what else to say at this point, "boop!," he heard Midori as something poked his stomach,causing Juku to cringe a little as he jumped a seat to the side, his face reddening, not exactly in anger, but mostly flustered. Midori giggled at the blushing Martial Artist, "Juku-Kun, You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Midori continued to giggle away as Juku gawked at her, blushing deeper at the greenie, looking away with a scowl and sighed in irritation, "You-You really are troublesome, aren't you Tweet?" Midori tilted her head to the side as an anime question mark popped out as she looked at Juku, "Tweet?," What's that about?" Juku reached for his bag and got up, ignoring her question, "Well, never mind that, it's almost 6:00, we should get going." Midori nodded as she got up and began walking towards the door, when she looked back, she saw Juku taking off his school shirt, leaving him in a white T-shirt, slightly stuck up on his back. Midori slowly inched closer to her new friend as she heard him mutter about "finding space in this god damn thing." Midori took this as an opportunity to see if there was a bruise there or not, as shutoku the corners of the shirt, she pulled it up, revealing Jukus' well toned muscular back and a slightly irritated area, looking darker than the rest of his back. Juku tried to to turn around but was met with white, "What are you up to-, He wasn't able to finish that sentence as he lost his footing. (You know that moment you trip yourself by accident due to your other foot hitting the other, yeah, I hate that too.) Juku put his arms forward, and ended up slamming his hands down on the Concrete.

Quickly opening his eyes , Juku realised what position he was in. He was over Midoris' body, his hands on the spots on both sides of her head, and this time both of Midoris' hands were on his abs frozen. Neither could move for a few seconds, just stared at each other with a deepening blush, well, Jukus' face would enrage a tomato, while Midoris' could give a peach a run for it's money.

It took a few seconds, but Midori finally said "boop!" again, poking one of Jukus' abs, causing him to shoot back with a yelp. (Can't describe the sound of his, look up Ib and Garry animated or Ib Movie and listen for a bit, you'll hear Garry scream. Lol, poor Juku, poor Garry, Poor Alfred Jones.)

Jukus' back hit the wall as he forced his feet down to push himself up. Walking over to Midori, Juku offered her his hand, "S-sorry about that." Midori sat up staring at Jukus' hand for a moment and over at his face, he was staring away, his face still a little red. Taking his hand, Midori felt Juku pull her arm up as she placed her feet back onto the floor. Juku stared at his wristwatch as Midori patted herself down, it read it was 6:00 PM. Seeing this, Juku quickly grabbed his book bag and began to walk off, "It's Six, Seeya tomorrow I gu-" Midori cut in, stuttering a bit.

"J-Juku-Kun?" She began while Juku froze up and waited, "C-Can we talk before class t-tomorrow?" Juku looked back at the girl as she seemed to be shaking lightly back and forth, her face still flustered, "What about?" Midoris' took a second or two in order to respond, now beginning to run her hand through her hair, "O-Oh, just somethings..., **I'll** **talktoyoutomorrowbye**!," Midori quickly said as she finally did what her mind told her to do and ran down the stairs, before Juku could say anything more, he just watched Twitter as she flew towards the stairs. Not thinking much about it, Juku sighed as he began to walk towards the door, down the stairs, and towards the lockers. As he walked up to it, he saw Saki, Budo, and Sho chatting in the front of the schools entrance. After Juku finished placing what need to be placed, he locked his locker and walked off towards the crowd.

Budo was chatting with Saki,he looked towards the front doors of the school entrance and saw Juku walking towards them. As Juku stood in front of the gang, he could hear the girls stifling a giggle, but it all failed when Shima let it rip(:D). Juku raised my left eyebrow as he stared at the girls with confusion, "What's so funny?"

Shima looked up at Jukus' glare and tried to control herself, "Oh nothing, just the fact that Budo kicked your ass, oh, and also Gurin-Chan sped off like Sonic the Hedgehog just before you came walking out."

Juku and Budo rolled their eyes as the others laughed as Budo spoke, "Come on Shima, we all know, even you, that Juku would've won if I didn't try to be cool and try to backflip." That didn't help as everyone just laughed harder at Jukus' misfortune. Seeing his friends' irritation, Budo decided to change the subject, "So, what did Midori run off for, huh Juke?"

Juku rolled his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets, "Beats me, we both just sat down and talked for a bit, after we stood up to leave, she told me she wanted to talk to me before class tomorrow." After seeing his friends reactions, Budos', Shos', and Taros' jaws hitting the ground, and Kokonas', Sakis', and Minas' gasp with their mouths covered, Juku knew, at that moment,

He &$!ed up. (I'm sorry, I just love this too much.)

The gang exploded in laughter as Juku cringed at the sound, mentally cursing himself for even saying anything. As everyone quieted down, Juku saw Shima begin to walk off, looks like she couldn't take take these idiots either. When everyone stopped, Juku spoke again,"Really everyone, can you be louder?" Kokona rose her hand up as she tried to keep control of herself, "I can hit a high C." Jukus' pupils shrunk as he began waving his hands frantically, "N-No, that's oka-" (:D)

Time skip, 6:00AM

Juku tumbled out of his bed as the alarm on his iPod went off, a very loud scream, doubled in volume with an equalizer. Jukus' eyes were still heavy, but he forced himself off the floor and grabbed his towel, which he would use as an extra pillow. Throwing it over his shoulder, he turned off his alarm and forced himself to walk towards the bathroom.

 _Time skip, 6:55AM_

Juku arrived at the school early, leaving Budo and Sho behind, he walked around a bit, and saw no one inside or out, he tried texting Midori, but there was no response, it said on the bottom that it head been seen, but she wouldn't respond.

 _Yo, I'm here, where are you?_

 _5 minutes_

 _Are you there?_

 _13 minutes_

 _Well,_

 _35 minutes_

 _I'm gonna guess you're sleeping in._

 _50 minutes_

 _Yep, defiantly sleeping, when you see this, let's just meet up at Starbucks, my treat tweet._

School had begun and as Juku walked into his classroom, plopping down into his seat with a sigh, he looked over and saw that Midoris' seat was empty.

 _Come after school_

Juku walked into the Martial Arts club with his iPod in his ears, when he ran into something hard, like a rock, he looked down slightly and saw that it was Budo,"Uh..., can I help you?"

Budo gave a mischievous smile as he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Juku, keeping him from pushing aside, "Well, for one, You can tell us what Midori-Chan wanted to talk to you about. A Sho peeked over Budos' left with a glint in his eyes, well, the visible one at least, and Mina giving an anime cat smirk on Budos' right looking at him eagerly, while Shima stood off to the side with her hand on her right hip.

Juku sighed as he bent down and went around his friends, dumping his book bag on the ground and pulling his earbuds out of his ears, "I swear you guys are a pain sometimes, what she'll tell me isn't any of your guy's business. Juku grabbed his club attire as continued as he turned over and walked towards the changing room, "And besides, I think she's sick today, she hasn't replied to any of my texts, didn't show up for class either."

Budos' voice could be heard whispering through the curtain, "Huh, that's strange, she seemed so determined on Facebook..."

The club activities were about to begin at 5:30 when the headmaster came through the club with two teachers.

 _The police arrived at school_

 _The police discovered the corpse of Midori Gurin._

 _The police could not locate any weapons._

 _With no proof of foul play the the fact that she was found in the dumpster in such a position, it was accepted that she had committed suicide._

Juku watched as the police walked away towards the front of the school, in the Martial Arts club, he was the only one who stood in the back, just staring forward blankly.

 _flashback end_

 **No ones' POV**

The sound of birds cawing could be heard all over the forest that surrounded Juku as he came out of his memories, He sat there think over things in his head, "What did she want to say?" Juku gave a silent sigh as he shook his head, trying to get his head back in the game, and at a good time too. Juku heard a crow squawk followed by a high pitch "eep!" Juku thought over who it could be. He could only think of the noise coming from Shima, Ayano or even Sho, since Mina swears when caught off guard.

 **Taro**

Taro yelped as a flock of crows began to chase him, 'What the hell did I do to deserve this, Kami-Sama!" Taro cried fake anime tears as he ducked behind a bush,, watching as the crows continued onwards towards wherever they intended to go to in the first place, letting a sigh escape from his mouth, Taro decided to turn the safety off on his gun as he stood up slowly walking away from the bush, when he had gotten past a few trees, he felt something hit his shoulder, he looked over and saw some brown paint splatter all over it. He stared at it with wide eyes and looked back behind him, Juku was about 5 feet away behind the bush he was hiding behind. For a few seconds they starred at one another, until Taro spoke up, "Gave me a head start?" Juku shook his head, "I've played this game long ago a few times, never shoot point blank nor within arms length distance." Taro sighed as he put the safety back on on his gun, and took his rag out of his pocket and wrapped it around the front of the barrier, "Well your not wrong." Juku watched as Taro began to walk away, when he felt he was far enough, he let go of what just popped in his head, "Well great, now I feel like an ass."

 **Juku**

Juku walked out from behind the bush and began to travel down the way Taro came running from a kept low around the trees. After a movements he knelt down by a large boulder by a pair of trees that were intersecting. As he looked over he ended up meeting a masked figures eyes across from him about seven feet away from him Blond bangs could be seen coming over the figures face as they continued staring at one another.

 **Shima**

Shima continued to stare into Jukus' eyes, slightly terrified as the glint of a predator seemed to appear in them, "A-Ayano, It's Juku, get ready."

Ayano glanced towards the sound of Shimas' voice and whispered, "Coords?"

"Up towards me, eight trees down, by the Boulder, there's..., green paint splatter in front of it?"

 **Ayano**

Ayano got on her knees and began to crawl up towards the area she had been hiding at, "That's probably green moss is all." She was two tree away from Shima left hand side to begin with so she crawl over past five or six trees. Once there, Ayano stood up slowly and began to walk, minding any twigs or branches that would get in her way. She then walked eight trees down, and crouched immediately, just barely catching a glimpse of Jukus' back, 'This forest is too uneven!' She thought about it for a second, then realised that was a pathetic thought in the first place. Forests aren't symmetrical! Trees aren't symmetrical! They don't care!

V Ayano peeked over at Jukus' back judging by the distance, he was about 4-5 feet away from her. Slowly turning off the safety on her gun, she pointed it towards his back. As she fired the shot, Juku jumped forward, towards Shima and missed getting hit, just barely, 'Shit!'

 **Juku**

Juku finally decided to jump forward towards Shima, his gun already had the safety off and he could see Shima hadn't turned hers off yet. As he brought his gun forward, he heard gunfire behind him, he thought he had misfired at a tree at first, but quickly brushed that thought aside. His hand hadn't been on his trigger.

Realising this, Juku quickly dash left to the side, and began running as fast as he could, unknowingly leaving behind Shima and an irritated Ayano. He dashed off deeper into the forest, until he came to a stream and jumped over, rock to rock. Once on the other side, he ran deeper and tried to loop around to catch Ayano when she's off guard.

 **Huehuehue, well, after difficulties, here is the long over waited chapter 14! At first I was finished, but rewrote some areas, (55%) of this, and decided to beat the living shit out of Taro. (BUT AUTHOR-CHAN/SAMA! IT WAS ONLY ONE PAINTBALL!) Well yeah, and a flock of crows, burn you Rose Fanatic, BURN. (Says the Rose Fanatic)**

 **Well, anyways, you know how this ends by now, let's go over the to do if you feel necessary or to do just to help Yanderedev Dev list!**

 **1 Vote, Add,Follow**

 **2 Share or Reccomend to a friend,**

 **3 Notify that hideous pile of horse meat on the ground of an author of Speeling or grammar Mistakes,**

 **4 Grab that Knifeu, and end Midori Gurinus' LIFEFU**

 **5 Tell people randomly that Jay, from the Kubzscouts, is THAT DUDE.**

 **Can I also take a moment to say that LIFEFU is randomly in my dictionary of the new IPad Air my mom got me? WTF APPLE.**


	16. Chapter 15

**JUKUS' POV**

I was running for my life, trying not to get hit by Aishi-Chan or Shima. I was around a few trees behind a stream, trying to stay low in order to stay off of whoever was shooting at me. It was stupid of me to just stare at Shima, trying to see who would make the first move, I had no idea how lucky I was when I finally moved. As I hid behind a bush I tried to catch my breath. Man, this mask didn't help for shit in terms of keeping my breath silent. I looked forward, pushing some of the branches back, just enough to see the direction of the stream that I came from. It took around a minute or so, but I eventually saw Shima and Aishi-Chan walking up to the stream. Shima appeared hesitant, walking slowly looking around the bushes, while Ayano just walked blankly, not even trying to hide her presence. I let the branches fall back into place little by little, getting read to try something once I got far enough.

I crawled back about four or five yards before I got up, only to begin a small jog while crouched, still trying to remain unseen. When I felt I was far enough, I curved off the path I was going off of and continued running left towards the stream again. There was luckily a bridge so I crossed over with ease and began to fast walk back to where the girls were. The area around me this time wasn't as heavily forested, so I may be able to see them easily and get a good shot on the both of them.

After about two or three minutes, I saw Shimas' blond hair in the distance looking around somewhat before looking at a bush in front of her. By reflex I fell to my knees as I hid behind a bush hoping that I can get a quick shot at her. Though I did wonder where Aishi-Chan could have wandered off to, I didn't let it faze me at all. As I aimed my gun for her thigh, and fired, the orange paintball made contact and I smiled as I heard her yelp in surprise, but then my smile was gone as I felt a paintball hit my chest. I looked up and saw Aishi-Chan stand up from behind a bush, waving cutely at me while juggling a red paintball, as though it were an average day for her.

"Shit... Well it's just Sho and her, and he's never been that good at this game anyways," I say as I fall back, but then get up and tie a rag onto the front of my barrel, then looked up at the girls. "Looks like you can beat me at a Match or when sparring, but your camo sucks!," I say as I take a jab at Shima from across the stream.

 **No ones' POV**

Shima looked angrily at her friend from across the stream," Well look who got out in the end! You did!," She said proudly.

Juku grinned as he chuckled at her with eyes of a wolf again, " Yeah, but you got out before me," he said as she then froze as he continued,"Baka."

Shima in her rage decided it was a good idea to run right at him..., which was a bad idea as she fell into the stream, which in turn left Ayano laughing like a madman..., or madwoman in this case.

Left irritated at his friends incompetence, Juku sighed as he put his gun down and jumped held his hand out for the girl as she jumped far enough to be in the middle, "Baka, take my hand."

She tried to swim over to him, but it was proving difficult against the stream, "Grab a stick or something at least!" Shima yelled at Juku through her soaked bangs, glaring at the boy with sparks in her eyes.

Sighing as he looked around him, Juku found a decent sized yet thin tree branch, "Oh boy, now you're making me work?, You better say please."

Gawking at her friends idiocy, Shima began thrashing violently in the water, "Baka, you know I'm not a good swimmer! I can die out here!"

Juku hummed to himself as he looked at the tree branch, noticing how long it was, it was long, very, very long.

Shima just continued to gawk as she struggled, as they both heard Ayanos' voice behind her, "Come on Ren, just help her out already, she gets sick or dies, it's all your fault, remember that," as soon as She finished that sentence, Jukus eyes widened, much to her confusion. "Oh yeah," she began, in her thoughts, "He had a crush on that Green haired chick." She had to admit, she felt bad for him, but it was nessesary.

Bending forward as far as he could go, Juku held the tree branch out to Shima. "Baka, your just to much trouble for me sometimes, don't you think it's time for a change of pace?"

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance as she took the tree branch, Shima blared at Juku, "Urasai, Baka!" (Shut up, idiot!)

Juku sighed as he pulled the soaked Shima in from the stream and pulled her out, "Why do I even bother to change you...?"

She hugged Juku as she shivered, "So cold..."

His eyes widened at her shivering and random contact,"Baka, Let me go!" Juku said as he tried to pull the wet blond off from him.

"But your waaaarm," Shima whined as she shivered and hugged the journeyman tighter.

Juku kept tugging at her, " _You know how much I hate being touched!"_

As Ayano watched the whole seen, she face palmed. "Kami-sama, do you hate me or something?," she said, then looked over and jumped from Stone to stone to the other side, holding Shimas', as well as her own gun,"Well, either way, you both are eliminated, so I'll just go con ahead," she then places Shimas' gun on a bush as she walks off into the woods while the too argued like an old married couple.

Juku grabbed the tree branch he used to pull Shima out with and tried using it as a crowbar to get her off, to his dismay, it actually broke,(Now I want you to read that last part again) "Will you let go, damn it?!"

Shima in turn, just gripped him tighter, "But your warm!"

"That's no excuse!," Juku yelled, "If you want to get out of this place, just go to the changing room!"

The two bickered for who knows how long, God Only Knows. (:D)

 **Over with Kaito, Budo, and Mina**

Kaito looked to the ground sombrely as Budo finished explaining Jukus reaction, So that's why he walked off yelling?"

Yawning as he looked over at Kaito, Budo answered, "Yeah, Midori would always mess around with Juku like that, though I think she never really got to know that it bugged him, Juke just hates being touch randomly out of nowhere."

Confused, Kaitos head popped up, "If he hates physical contact so much, then why is he apart of the Martial Arts Club for then?," to which Budo answered, "He wanted to get stronger, but it's not physical contact in general, it's being touch without permission in general, he won't turn ya down if you put your hand out for a handshake, but he will try to push you off if you randomly hug him out of freaking nowhere."

(Chibi Juku and Shima are at the other side of the forest, bickering as Juku tries to pull her off, but she refuses)

Looking over to the way Juku stormed off to, Kaito rolled his eyes, "Well then, guess I'll apologise to him then when he gets back," he continued. "Till then, what's your name?," Kaito asked which caused Budo and Mina to turn their heads at a defeated Taro who walked into their camp unexpectedly. Falling by a tree he began to speak, "Juku got me..."

The Blue team starred at their friend and sighed as Budo began, "Bad lie, ya know?," to which Mina continued, "Yeah, if he didn't chase you, why are you out of breath?"

A lightbulb popped up over on Kaitos head as he began,"Well, we did here that scream a few minutes ago, didn't we?"

Budo looked over at Kaito and argued,"No way, that cry was way to high for Taro, it was probably Shima that got cursed to run into Juku, he unnerved her with his stare I think."

Mina glanced over at Budo and argued back,"Nah, not high enough, it had to be Taro, but then again, what about Sho?"

The three complained and debated like a DT v. HC v. BS debate, (hue) which prompted Taro to butt in, "Actually, that was me, just I sorta was chased by crows instead..."

They simply starred at Taro for a few seconds, until Mina broke the silence,"You could've lied, you know that right?," the other boys nodded, immediately agreeing with her, well, besides Taro.

As Taro was going to say something, rustling was heard behind them, coming from the triangle, causing Kaito to go wide eyed,"Shit, someone's probably found us."

Kaito ran back to the site, almost reaching it, and got down on his knees, staying low to watch from a bush to see who it was. He smirked as he saw it was Sho, who had also left his back open, "And then, there were two," he thought as he fired the round of one of his green paintballs for Shos' behind, causing him to yelp. Kaito smirked under his mask as he got up,"Heh, gotcha!" His victory was all fun until it was interrupted by a sudden red paintball flew right at his chest, knocking him out (of the game).

Ayano stood up and smiled at Kaito from the side of the tree and spoke, almost in a whisper, "If I were to kill, you'd probably be the first to go." She said as she looked over in the direction Kaito came from and hid behind a tree, falling to the ground as she crawled off to safety due to her seeing Budo and Mina coming out of the woods behind them.

Chuckling as he took his rag out from his pocket, Kaito looked over at his remaining teammates, "Yep, she got me," He said as he afterwards sighed in defeat.

"Well then, I guess it's only you and me Mina-" Budo was cut off as he saw some a red paintball collide with Minas' breast, "Never mind then, It's just me." ' That had to hurt...'

After that thought was finished, Budo looked around himself and ducked in front of a conveniently placed Kaito,"I also serve as a proper shield if defence is needed."

Budo then caught a glimpse of a paintball gun in the direction the shot against Mina had come from. Hiding behind a half way cut down tree, Budo loaded his gun as he watched and waited, looking around that area for the sneaky girl.

A sudden crunch came from the left as he turned and shot a yellow paintball... And shot Juku right where the sun don't shine.

The journeyman winced as he knelt in pain and squeaked, holding his hand over his assaulted region, " **IM GOING TO F$ &!ING KICK YOUR ASS MASUTA!" **Said Juku, who now was cursed with a high pitched squeaky voice due to the pain.

Now, Budo would have felt a bit frightened at the look on Jukus' face, had it not been for the sudden giggle that came from the tree in front of him on the other side of the triangle. Seeing this as an opportunity, he ran forward for a second or two before jumping and foreign his gun, getting three or four shots on Shima who was with Ayano. The win caused Budos ego to inflate, "And there's a double kill!"

Ayano smirk as she spoke up, "Actually Budo, if you just take a look at me..." He then opened his eyes, only to see Shima covered in the paint, but Ayano was clean as could be, save some brush from the woodland flooring was over her knees.

She pointed her gun up at Budo in an instant and fired a shot at his hip, leaving him nowhere to run.

 ** _Results_**

 ** _X = Eliminated O = Active_**

 ** _Team Red_**

 ** _Ayano Aishi - O_**

 ** _Taro Yamada - X_**

 ** _Shima Shita - X_**

 ** _Sho Kunin - X_**

 ** _Team Blue_**

 ** _Budo Masuta - X_**

 ** _Kaito Shion - X_**

 ** _Mina Rei - X_**

 ** _Juku Ren - X_**

 **I'm alive, my children. Anyways, I've returned, Sorry about that, personal stuff occurred. Anyways, here's the poll, As with the winner being declared, it is time to plan for date two, and that will be up to you all to decide.**

 **If you have some problems coming up with places, I'll give some example suggestions.**

 **A. Pizza**

 **B. Arcade**

 **C. Fair**

 **D. Movies**

 **E. Anything you can come up with that isn't as lame as my suggestions.**

 **I'll leave that to you guys to do, until then, READ RESPONSIBLY...nah, read what you want, Screw da polis.**

 **And be sure to Like, Fav and share this video, and while your at it, hit that subsc... Wait, shit, wrong website.**

 **But still, thanks for all the reads everyone, be sure to vote and comment and propel my stride as I begin my grand revival after sleeping like a majestic Russian Siberian Bear. (The irony is that I'm not Russian, I'm Assyrian.**

 **You know what, sometimes I wonder what it's like to be an ostrich. Level with me here, imagine the fun you'd have by looking like a mangy man with a body that could be mistake for a black plastic bag, you'd be the best hobo in the whole wide world. Though, you couldn't fly, but at least you'd be able to finish the mile at school!:D #relatable**

 **I'm also pretty sure you guys are going to kill me for wasting time typing this while I could've fed you guys this chapter instead of spending an hour thinking of an outro.**

 **Yep. :p**


	17. Chapter 16

**No ones POV**

Aishi - Chan stood triumphantly as she eyed Budos' defeated form, a smirk on her face, "Aw, what's the matter Budo?"

As Aishi - Chan walk off to pick up the flag in the centre, she heard Budo grumble as he stood up, "I had that one, it was my moment...," causing Aishi - Chan to giggle as she neared the flag and waved it triumphantly I front of the other team as her fellow teams, Sho, Shima, and Taro, surrounded her, joining her in victory as they all stole a pose, shoulder to shoulder in a square.

 _A few minutes later with Team Blue_

Everyone was walking through the woods, arguing and laughing at each other, well everyone but Budo that is, who seemed to be looking around the woods surrounding him, almost expecting to see someone. Kaito seeing his friends distress, spoke up, garnering Minas attention as well, "Yo, dude you okay?, you seem a little down."

Budo sighed as he looked down, "Where the hell is Juku?, he still hasn't popped up yet since he stormed off earlier." He took another look around, still confused he hasn't popped up again yet.

Mine looked over to Budo as she rolled her eyes, "Maybe he went ahead, he probably got hit and saw no reason to walk around on his own wherever he was."

As Mina said this, Budo shrugged his shoulders and yawned, "Probably, he does have a tiny fuse when competing now that I think about it."

 _Meanwhile, up head with Team Red_

Shima and Sho were chatting with each other, leaving Taro and Aishi - Chan in an awkward silence, well, for her, until he broke it, "Your pretty good at paintball, aren't you Aishi Chan, do you play often?"

Aishi - Chan blushed, and quickly forced herself to answer as clearly as she could, "I-I-I guess..."

Taro laughed as he scratched the back of his head and smiled, "You're defiantly a whole lot better than me, I've played before but always lost around the end," he began, "But you made it to the end and eliminated everyone, you're really something Aishi - Chan."

Blushing at the compliments, Aishi - Chan gave a small smile as they continued to walk, "T-Thanks Senpai..., That means a lot." Aishi -Chan gazed downwards at the ground, and away from Taros line of vision as he began to speak again.

The sincerity in her voice made Taro warm up more, "Maybe we can play again sometime?, I'd really like to hang out some more, you're a pretty cool girl."

The two continued to chat, meanwhile Shima and Mina were arguing with Kaito trying to stop them, leaving Budo to look off at Aishi - Chan with his best friend, happy to see them actually chatting with him, 'Glad you're not as nervous as you were Ayano,..' As Budo thought this, the memory of Aishi - Chan running away out the door, around the building came to mind, the very moment Budo came into sight of the school gate, he had caught the glimpse of the heartbroken girl, running with tears in her eyes, and eventually crying in his arms. Budo smiled again, the thought of how she's changed already warmed his heart beyond what he though was possible, 'You've really changed..."

An arm wrapped around Budos shoulders, as the sound of familiar chuckling came again from a certain bluenette smirking like a wolf, "Aw, Don't worry buddy, you still have time to get her for yourself."

Budo could help but to blush at Kaitos' suggestion, as he looked away from his friend, "Sh-Shut up, You've got it all wrong,It's not like I like her or anything anything ..., baka."

 **(Yes, I did it, deal with it, you wanna fite me, fite me m80!)**

Kaito chuckled as he flicked his friends nose and let his arm fall back to his side, "Don't worry man, I can help ya out, tell ya what, I'll try to pull some strings and get you into the fair next Sunday, free of charge!"

This offer shocked Budo a bit, "You don't have to do anything like that man, it's cool."

Ignoring Budos' rejections, Kaito pulled out his phone and began texting a friend of his, once finished, he smiled over at Budo, "Don't worry about it, besides, he just texted back "sure", so everything's set for next week!"

It didn't look like Budo would be able to convince his friend otherwise, so he just sighed and let it go, "Fine, I'll go, but it won't be a date!"

Kaito began to chuckle as he threw his arm over Budo again, "Keep telling yourself that buddy, it doesn't mean you'll make sure of it, trust me, I've tried, tougher then it sounds." They continued to chat back and forth until the main building came back into view, "Remember, girls on the right, boys to the left, no funny business on either side, or else a perma - ban will be issued, along with a sign stating why you're banned!"

As Kaito was explaining this, the boys locker room door opened right on up, showing Juku dried off in a blue t-shirt and cargo pants, along with black sneakers and his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, walking towards the group as they walked out of the woods, "Yo."

With his friend back in sight Budo called out to him, "Juku, where'd you run off to?"

Juku rolled his eyes at Budos' dumb question, "I went on an adventure in the woods and got attacked by a midget, isn't it obvious?," he stated, afterwards he ran his hand through his hair, combing it backwards as the memory of Shima flipping him into the water came to memory. A few second later, Juku felt a kick to the shin, and groaned as he grabbed a nearby tree for support, look over irritably at a fuming Blonde.

Shima looked at Juku with a glare, "Watch your wording, Baka!"

Gritting his teeth as he held his hurt knee, Juku yelled, more whined, "Leave me alone!"

After everyone got their much needed laugh, they all went to their respective rooms to change, all except for Juku, who had already changed, and Kaito, who just cleaned off the paint with a rag and walked over to sit on a bench at the front of the building, waiting for the Budo and his friends to come back. As Kaito waited, he received a text.

 _Teto : Yo, what time are you and Luka coming next Sunday?_

 _Kaito : Oh? There seems to be a misunderstanding, the free entrance isn't for me, it's for Budo and a few of his friends,_

 _Teto sighed on the other side as she plopped down onto a couch, covered her red hair over one of her eyes as she looked over at her phone, texting with her right hand only as she relaxed._

 _Teto : Okay, how many friends are we talking?_

 _Kaito : About eight maybe, not expecting more, but there are going to be probably four to six at least now really._

 _Teto : That's going to cost you a bit more then usual if 8 come, that's a bit of a stretch for me to let in,_

 _Kaito : Tell you what, I'll do your research paper for History for you if you let this slide, and I'll throw in five to ten free paintball matches for you,_

 _Teto : How do you even make money to keep that place afloat?_

 _Kaito : I have my ways, so deal?_

 _Teto : Deal, I guess,_

 _Kaito : Cool, so what are you up to right now?_

 _Meanwhile, with Budo and Taro_

The boys were mainly finished at this point, Sho was still taking a quick wash, leaving Taro and Budo alone as they continued to put on their clothes.

The silence was eventually broken by Budo as he buckled his black jeans back on, "Sooo, what do you think of Aya-Aishi - Chan?"

Taro smiled as he looked over at his friend as he threw his green short sleeve on, " She seems nice, can't say much else though."

Budo smirked at Taros response and continued, "There has to be more to her than that, what do you think of her as in her herself?, personality wise."

Thinking of it a moment, Taro then spoke up again, "She pretty nice when you get to know her, a bit shy at first, but overall she doesn't seem like anything I though she was before, with how she was acting when I came to the Martial Arts Club, she seemed to be creepy in my eyes, she weirded me out completely."

The last part caused Budo to grit his teeth but kept his current thoughtful expression on his face as a mask, "Idiot! Couldn't you tell by the way she blushed and seemed nervous she was shy?! You're like a god to her! You are God to her!"

While Budo was mentally screaming in his mind towards his best friend, Taro continued onwards, "She really is kind though, I wonder if she probably likes me or something, and if that's why she was like that."

A vein popped up on Budos' head as he laughed kindly, but was resisting the urge to shake his oblivious charcoal haired friend silly, "Yeah, she probably does, who knows?"

As Budo continued to laugh, Taro nodded in agreement, "Probably her, I'd ask her but..., it would probably be awkward if I turn out to be wrong,"

This made Budo smirk inside, but he denied it, "Come on man, not nice to keep her in suspense like that, if she likes you at least acknowledge it, maybe go out with her somewhere?" Budo was cursing himself within his own mind as he battled his inner self.

The idea Budo proposed stayed in Taros' mind, "I don't know, do you really think I should take the chance?, if I'm wrong now that, would be the very example sentence of awkward in a dictionary."

Budo couldn't say anything anymore, but instead he gave a Cheshire like smirk and a thumbs up, his eyes squinted slightly as he tried to control his inner selfs' rage.

His friends lack of input didn't help Taro out that much, especially that..., rather manivolent stare his eyes gave right now, causing him to sweat drop, "Tell you what, I'll think about giving it a try, but no promises!" Taro quickly fired to silence Budo in case he decided to convince him anymore.

"Glad to here man!," Budo replied, afterwards, looking at his phone to the side and saw the time, "2:30 PM?" Man, that was fun, " he said bittersweetly as he threw on his sneakers and a beige coloured t-shirt as he packed up. As he threw his duffel bag over his back he looked towards the shower, "Sho! Come on! We're going to miss the train at this pace!"

After a few more minutes everyone gathered in the front, clothes changed and ready to depart.

As Kaito tossed the last of the paintball guns used in a cart he turned to wave the gang of friends off, "Well then, it was nice having you all over, come by again anytime, though then it may cost you money, hehe,"

As Everyone smiled kindly and waved back as they walked off together towards the station, but before they could, Kaito called out to Budo, "Remember next Sunday Masuta!"

Everyone looked over at Budo confused at an irritated look on the usually smiling idiots face, and the cheesy grin on the Blunette that disappeared into his front of the shop, as Juku was the first to break the silence, "What's got you irritated?"

Budo rolled his eyes as he looked over at the bored looking wolf, "Nothing, just tired..., and he managed to get us into the fair for free next Sunday."

After a few moments of it setting in, everyone looked wide eyed at Budo and in shock of Kaito

Snapping out of it, Mina spoke up, "Okay, just how does he get you into the fair so easily, never mind, for free actually!"

Budo scratched the back of his head as he sighed, "He has a few friends that work there, I'm sure that's how he pulled the strings."

After Budo spoke, Aishi - Chan then replied, "What did you do exactly to get Shion to let us play a free match anyways?"

Answering Aishi- Chans' question, Budo spoke up, "I'm basically going to be helping him out with some work for the next day or two back home, were always going doing favours for one another when it's convenient. Budo quickly then pulled out his phone to check the time, "Crap, five minutes, we gotta go guys."

 **Budos' POV**

As we began to walk off towards the train station, I walked in the back this time, not leading the group the way up there, it was the right choice in my opinion because now I can just stay on my own and try to sort what Kaito suggested out. While I would admit that I like Ayano, it's... only like a friend, I couldn't have fallen for her.

I looked up from the ground towards her at the front, walking with Shima and Taro, she seemed to be getting along with Shima, and seems to be slowly getting used to talking to Taro..., albeit, stuttering like hell, but at least is getting there. I was staring at the back of her head, trying to sort this mess out.

Dammit Kai, Couldn't you not have said anything?

As I was starring at her head, I could feel eyes on me, as I looked off to the side, I saw Juku leering at me curiously, almost examining with his stare as he worded for me to slow down a bit, when we did, they were left a few feet ahead of us, but gave us a comfortable buffer space for us to speak freely.

Once established, I turned my head to Juku expectingly, which he began to speak immediately, but with a smirk, " Sooo, we were right then?"

I tried to keep my voice as steady as possibly while I tried to push his thoughts away, "Right about what?"

Jukus' eyes gained a mischievous glint in them as his smirk widened, "Don't play dumb, Masuta, you have to remember remember when we interrogated you back a while ago, don't ya?"

 _flashback_

 _Mina began smiling looking away holding her head in the palm of her hands, "Aww... how sweet!"_

 _I just put my hands on my hips at this point and sighed, "What the hell are you guys going on about?"_

 _"You like Aishi-chan, don't you?," responded Juku._

 _My eyes widrned at what Juku just said, "W-what!?," I stuttered, feeling my face heat up, "I don't like her like that!"_

 _"Suuuure," is all I heard them all say, with Sho "Tsk-ing" at me._

 _flashback end_

Juku continued now with an eyebrow raised as I mentally cringed, "We were right, weren't we Budo?"

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of decoding me, I huffed and look away towards the cracked pavement to my left, with weeds poking out in some areas and a little puddle of water from a leaking pipe feeding it from above, "Oh please, she's just my friend, you guys are delusional."

I could hear chuckling from beside me as Juku responded, "Oh, is that so?, well, then I guess you're probably right then." Juku continued, but closer to my ear, "You're definitely not going crazy over the fact that if you were to look forward, you would see Yamada by her side, trying to make her laugh, and her actually laughing, are you?"

I bit my lip as I tried to keep my mouth shut, not wanting to think about that fact Jukus' right, it does irritate me.

Juku continued, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Now, I'm not trying to be an ass or anything, but you should make your move for sure Budo, don't just stand by and not say anything, consider it dude.

I didn't speak anymore until we reached the train station, and boarded. Everyone was chatting with one another except for me and Juku, he was left with a serious expression staring at his phone when I last remembered looking over to him, and took a glance at Ayano, but caught her eyes as she took a glance at my direction, causing me to cringe inside as I looked away at the floor to my left.

Then before we knew it, the train stopped and the doors opened up again, allowing us to struggle in order to get out and walk to the front of the train station.

We walked down to the front sidewalk until we came to a bench, we heard Jukus' voice as he plopped down in the seat as he spoke up, "Go on without me, I'll rest longer here and see you guys on Monday."

Shima and Mina eventually split from us too, they lived nearby, so it was all good for them to split from the rest of us, leaving Sho, Taro, Ayano, and me as we walked down the sidewalk towards the cross roads to Ayanos' and our houses.

I could hear Ayano stutter as I was lost in my thoughts as I was looking away at the street, watching the few cars that were there come and go with ease, "U-U-Um..., Senpai, would you..., like to come over for some tea?"

To which I could hear Taro respond to her as everything began to have a slight echo to it, "Sure!, I'd love too."

I felt so many things right there, hurt, shock, even weirdly...anger?

As Ayano finished talking to Taro, she turned to Sho and they spoke for a split second before Sho turned away waving and continued to walk on his way home, with me as I began to follow him, after a second or two, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder firmly, and turned my head to see Taro looking at me perplexed, "Hey man, you okay?

I was irritated at him, but now that was replaced with confusion, "Yeah, I'm fine, Why?"

Taro replied, "Well, you seemed kinda dead in the eyes as you walked off, ignoring me and Ayano - San."

I laughed it off, brightening my mood a little bit, "Oh, sorry about that, I'm just drained is all, that game was fun."

As I chuckled and Taro nodded in agreement, chuckling with me, I could hear Ayano speak up, "Then, would you like some tea to wake you up?"

I looked over to her, slightly surprised as she smiled at me, causing me to smile back, "Sure." I then pushed what Kaito had let come into my mind to the very back, she's just a friend to me, nothing more to say the least, I do like her..., but I'm sure it's just as a friend.

The three of us walked and chatted together as we crossed the street, just a block or two away from Shini Road.

 _Meanwhile_

It was the afternoon as Shin was running down the sidewalk towards the school like a madman, he would never run usually outside of gym class, but felt it necessary with how Okas' voice sounded over the phone.

As he neared the high school, he saw Oka standing against the wall, looking up and the buildings railing, and back down to the ground,

Shin called out to his club leader and good friend, "Oka!," as he finally slowed down and caught his breath, he continued, "What's...wrong?"

Oka grabbed onto Shins grey shirt and talked in unintelligible babble.

Realising, Oka began to breathe heavily as she looked into Shins' chest, looking up for a split second to look at the railing again, only to see it starring back like a Deer caught in the headlights.

Shin lifted Okas' head up by her chin, trying to calm her down, "Oka what is-" was all Shin was able to say before before he followed Okas' eyes to the roof, seeing nothing, he whispered, "Something there?," as he watched Oka out of the corner of his eyes nod again and again. As Shin focuses harder on the surrounding area, he eventually found the point he should focus on, and worked on the energy until he could see the apparition as well. Imagine his face when he saw the apparition falling forward to the railing abruptly each time, before respawning back at its original position, faintly green hair and coal black eyes seen starring into his, but Shin wasn't scared, more, sad, "Midori..." He thought as the Apparition continued to repeat, looking more miserable each time if that was physically possible.

 _Meanwhile_

Juku sat back looking into the sky, starring at the deep blue as he heard the honking of a horn, as he looked in its direction, he saw a small Emerald Green pickup truck pulling up just in time.

Emurado looked over at Juku kindly as he spoke up, "Need a ride?"

Juku did not reply beyond nodding as he stood up and walked over to open the door, "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

 **Well, there is the new chap chap.**

 **You : Yay, more chap Chap.**

 **Me : indeed, more chap chap, such chap chap**

 **You: Very Chap Chap.**

 **Us : Chap Chap.**

 **But still, finally a new Chapter is out and I hoped you all enjoyed it, go ahead and vote, comment, share as you wish, alert me of any Grammar screw up I didn't catch or was probably an idiot not to see. And until next time, How many Neps could Nep nep, if a Nep nepped Nep?, also signing off, buh Bai!**

 **Also, quick question, what do you think of the small goost Greenie?**


	18. Chapter 17

As the car started up again, Juku buckled his seatbelt and melted into the seat, looking over at Emurado, "Thanks for coming to get me, Emurado-San."

Emurado kept eyes on the road as he pulled away from the curb and chuckled, "Anytime Juku, anytime!," Emurado was always his cheery self, even despite the situation at hand, "So, how was paintball?"

A shiver went down Jukus' spine as the memory of Shima pushing him into the stream came to mind, as well as Budo accidentally shooting him in between the legs with a paintball, "It was..., interesting, but my team got annihilated by Aishi."

Emurado chuckled at the slight bit of shame Juku was giving off,"Is that so?, well, it's the sport that truly matters at the end of the day when you really think about it, did you not have fun?"

Thinking it over again, Juku came to the conclusion that the day may have been cold and painful, but it was more or less entertaining since he got to mess around with Shima and his other friends some more, "Yeah, I guess you've got a point there, it was pretty fun." After a few minutes of talking back and forth, with Juku explaining how he got eliminated, The Emerald green pickup truck Emurado and Juku were in came down an unfamiliar part of town, busy somewhat with occasional high traffic every few minutes. The road there on seemed to be in disrepair and had a few potholes scattering around, there were some minor stores around, like a thrift shop, small restraunt, shopping market and the sort.

Eventually Emurado pulled into the small parking lot of a Plaza. As the pickup came to rest between a black SUV and a grey Subaru, Juku looked up solemnly and read the blue and white sign on the top of a large white building with two streaks of black going around a chiselled wall around the glass door and windows, "Shirohürst Funeral Service...," he whispered under his tongue, then hearing the door next to him on Emurados' side open up, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door as well, stepping out, looking at the building.

As they walked towards the building together, Jukus' phone vibrated, As Juku took the phone out to turn it off, he read the name of the pop up on Messenger, 'One message request from someone you may know.'

 _Meanwhile_

Ayano, Budo and Taro were walking up the walkway, leading to Ayanos' house, still it's modest blue roof and grey body as usual. Ayano reached into the left pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a small golden key and proceeded to unlocked and open the door, "I'm home!," Ayano called out waiting to see if anyone would respond. A few seconds later, shuffling could be hear coming from down the hallway near the kitchen, showing a man with with collar length black hair, and grey eyes, just as Ayanos'. He had on a black suit with a white undershirt and a half done tie, which he seemed to be struggling with before coming down the hallway. The man smiled as he looked down at Ayano, "Welcome back, and you brought some friends I see," the man said hesitantly seeing the boys with his daughter, but kept his demeanour as he gave a light bow to Taro and Budo, "Nice to meet you two."

As Budo and Taro bowed back, they spoke over one another, Budo a bit more hesitant, still taking in the fact Aishi-Chans' father looks like a taller, older version of Taro, 'Something feels a bit wrong with this,' he thought within his mind as they both Greeted.

Fixing his tie, Ayanos' father looked down at his daughter and gave her a light peck on the head, "Hope you had fun dear, would you all like anything before Your mother and I head out?"

Aishi-Chan hugged her father lovingly as she replied, "We're okay, you guys can head out now if you want."

Suddenly, there's a sound of a voice from somewhere in the house, "Oh dear, Ayano you didn't tell us you'd be bringing friends over!"

The sound of rapid steps came from down the hallway and stopped as a head peaked around the corner and eventually, a tall woman in her early forties was in sight with navy blue sweats and a purple short sleeve on. Said woman smiled kindly as she bowed politely to her daughters guests, "Konnichiwa, I'm Ayanos' mother as you can tell," she flaunted.

To say Budo and Taro were shocked would be an understatement, a grave one at that. The two boys starred at Ayano first, then to her mother, then back to Ayano, then to her, Ayano, Mother, Ayano, Mother, Ayano, Mother. (Author:Pizza, FrenchFri, Pizza, FrenchFri:D)

A bit of confusion and self consciousness caught Aishi- Chans' mother a she ponder what could be wrong, which were luckily relieved by Taro, "You both look like you could be sisters."

Silence fell for a few seconds until a light crack was heard as Taro was hugged by Ayanos' mother, "D'awww, aren't you so sweet!"

This was a unique situation for Budo, he starred as his best friend was being crushed to death in Ayanos' mothers' chest, and was lost if whether or not he should save him from being crushed completely.

Luckily, this did not last long as Ayanos' father pulled his wife away from the possibly dead student, "Easy now Ryoba, no need to suffocate anyone," he said, and afterwards he immediately began to shudder slightly with memories.

( **Author: Of... Things.)**

Ryoba looked back at her husband smiling, "Aw, What's the matter darling, it's just a little hug, are,you Jel-," Ryobas' phone vibrates in her pocket, immediately remembering, " Come on darling, to the airport with us~~."

Ayanos' father was caught off guard as his beloved wife carried him off to the car, "C-Call if you need anyth-" he was cut off by the door slamming.

Budo and Ayano were looking between the door and an unconscious Taro on the floor as Budo, after a few seconds spoke up with a smile, "Your family seems nice."

The compliment made Ayano smile as she knelt down, placing a hand on Taros' shoulder and began shaking him, trying to get him to awaken, "Thanks they're both really nice parents."

After a few moments Taro began to shift and groan on the ground as he finally began to come around and open his eyes, looking up to see Ayano and Budo looking down at him, Ayano way closer," Budo...?, Aishi - San?, What happened?"

Trying to hold back a chuckle but failing, Budo explained while he held a hand out to his friend to pick him up off the ground, which Taro accepted, "Ayanos' mom sorta..., well, she sorta knocked you out, accidentally of course, heh."

Taros' eyes widened slightly and sweat dropped from his forehead as he dusted off his clothes and straightened them out, the memory coming back, being suffocated by the senior Aishi, "Oh yeah, that's right..., I think she broke one of my ribs."

Ayano and Budo gave stiffened chuckles at Taro as Ayano signalled to them to follow her, "Come on, the living rooms this way."

The two boys nodded and began to follow Ayano through the household, with Ayano staying much more closer to Taro, making Budo have a plain face but a glint in his eye as he watched from the corner of it, Taro taking notice of this sudden change from his side with confusion. While they walked around, taking in the layout of the house as Ayano was leading them to the living room, with a wide opening to the dining room. The floor was made of oak wood and had a small black carpet for the living room with black leather couches and a glass table in the centre, a flat screen television was in the corner giving all angels a clear view of the it regardless of sitting placement. The kitchen was refined, yet a bit plain, with a chrome table and wooden chairs as Ayano and the guys put their stuff in the corner of the room as she spoke up, "You guys can take a seat wherever you want to, I'll get the tea ready."

As Ayano walked towards the kitchen, Budo spoke up, cutting in before Taro could, "Are you sure?, We could help you out if you want."

Looking back, Ayano shook her head, "No, that's fine, I invited you two over, just make yourselves at home," she said with a smile, causing Budo to smile a bit back and nod, walking towards one of the couches with Taro.

The two of them sat down with a sigh, looking at the room around them as Taro spoke up, "Her home seems a bit plain but it has style to it."

Budo looked around then back at Taro and nodded in agreement, speaking quickly, "Yeah her place is pretty cool, feels relaxing."

After a few moments of silence, Taro began to think in his mind what to say, while watching Budo look distracted, off in his own little world, 'What's been up with him lately?, he's been acting weirder then usual...'

 _flashback_

 _"Oh, Budo you're back, are you alrigh-," I stopped as I saw Budos' face show visible confusion and...a hint of anger I think? His eyes slightly flared at me and he fought it back a gave me a forced smile at he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me to the Nurses' office buddy, " I could hear a subtle amount of venom in his voice as he continued, "I owe you one." He then stepped around me and and slid the door shut, throwing it is more accurate. Then I could hear Budo from the other door as I began walking away, confused, "Get to class man!," Ms. Hana will yell at you the later you are probably!"_

 _Flashback end_

Taro thought for a few seconds what they could all mean, and assumed it was probably irritation at him, "Hey Budo, Can I ask you something?"

Budo snapped out of his mind and looked down at Taro, remembering where he was at right now, "Um, sure, what is it?"

Thinking of his word choice, Taro spoke, "Is something up lately?, you've been giving off a weird vibe for the past few days."

Budo laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck, "It's nothing really, I've just been obsessed with all the work I'm going to have to do for Kaito within a week, on top of my own homework, hehe..."

Taro sighed as he shook his head at the bartering they made together, "I swear, you guys are always doing each others homework when this kind of thing comes up, " Taro continued as he rolled his eyes, towards Ayano who he could see over in the distance, "What's the work going to be abou...t?," Taro finished hesitantly as he saw out of the corner of his eye Budos eyes slightly squint, the feel of intimidation came ever so slightly towards Taro as he watched between Ayano out of casual boredom and his best friend out of curiosity, "Budo."

Budos' eyes softened as Taro made eye contact with him again, "Oh, nothing big, just an art project and a report on the book "The things we carried."

Curious as to the work Budo would have to do, Taro spoke up, "Okay, then, I actually know that book, I can help out with it if you want, I could just tweak mine on Google docs and hand it over to you," by the time Taro finished this sentence, Budo was smiling brighter and bowed slightly, "Heh, thanks man, I owe you one."

Taro rose his hand waving off Budos' offer, "That's okay, anything to help a friend out," letting his arm fall to his side lazily, Taro, with a serious look on his face continued, "Now tell me what's up, I can see something is still bothering you, and it's not the art project, that's for sure."

Budos' eyes widened slightly as he tried to think of something to convince Taro with, anything to distract him with.

 _A few minutes later_

Ayano came out to the living room with three tea cups on a plate with a kettle in the centre, and sat it on the table placing a coaster to both Budo and Taro as well as herself, "Sorry, it took so long to make, I hope you guys like Persian Earl Grey," she said as she placed each cup and poured, first for Taro, then Budo, and finally herself.

Taro thanked Ayano as he picked up the tea, drinking a bit of it, enjoying the flavour, "The tea is really good, Thanks for the tea Aishi-San."

Budo followed suit and gave it a taste, he'd never gave this particular tea brand a try, but he did find it okay, "Yeah, it's really good Ayano, thanks for the Tea."

The praise made Ayano smile as the three of them began casually chatting about the paintball game, with Ayano and Budo laughing out loud at Taros' story about him being chased by crows through the woods, only to be taken out by Juku, well, Budo was, Ayano gave a little giggle if anything at it.

Annoyed at his friends laughing, Taro spoke up, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed, "It's not that funny you know," he mimicked Budo as he said it snidely.

After a few moments, Budo calmed down and responded with one eye opened and a smirk on his face, "Oh course it is, you got eliminated so quickly!"

With a "humph" Taro thought for a moment before a Cheshire Cat-like grin spread on his face and with half lidded eyes, he replied, "Yeah, I guess you have a point, it was kinda funny." As Budo was going to say something else, Taro continued," like that Smith moment you had with a jump and a few shots at Aishi-San, but instead missed and instead hit Shima, very classic my friend, very classic, quite classic in fact!"

Ayano and Taro laughed at a now annoyed Budo who looked over at the wall to the left of him with a pout, not appreciating their laughter, especially Ayanos'.

Annoyed at his friends laughing, Budo spoke up, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed, "It's not that funny you know," he mimicked Taro as he said it snidely.

After a minute or so of Taro getting to have a laugh at Budo, he stopped as the three began to talk more of the game itself, Taro started, "So, the game was fun, I kinda wanna go another round again sometime, what do you guys say?"

Ayano thought of it for a second as well as Budo, and they both replied, "Sounds good," catching themselves in this moment, they looked at each other instantly with a bit of shock and smiled, laughing a bit.

After around an hour or so, They had finished the tea, and Taro received a text, checking it to see who it is, he squinted slightly before relaxing and sighing, "Well, I guess this is it for me guys, I have to get home."

Budo, looking over to check the time on the clock agreed and stood up too, "Yeah, I have an project and a paper to write, so I guess I'll have to go too," Budo said with a wink only Taro could see, and turned, along with Taro towards Ayano and gave her a light bow respectively, "Thanks for the invite and tea Ayano/Aishi - San."

They both began to walk over to the door with Ayano following them as they chatted together, "Ya'know guys, there'/ going to be a fair at the end of the month, you guys wanna come along?" Budo offered, " I'm paying," Budo offered with a smile, looking between Ayano and Taro incentively.

Considering it, Taro spoke as he threw his pack back on, thinking of his schedule, "I don't see why not, I can try to see if I have time when I get back place, I'll message you on Facebook about it."

Ayano however, nodded quickly at the idea, not taking her eyes off of Budo.

As Budo and Taro walked away towards the sidewalk, they looked back at Ayano and waved goodbye to each other, except for Taro and Budo as they live nearby each other, "Ja ne/ Ja ne, Aishi-San."

 _5 minutes later_

 _Silence_

There was an awkward silence between Taro and Budo for a while as they walked together down the sidewalk towards their homes. Without saying anything to each other, for best friends, this was unusual, and Budo picked up on it a bit more then Taro did. After a few more seconds went by, Budo spoke up, taking into account Taros' eyes looking around him every so often, "Something the matter man?," Budo began, "You're looking kinda paranoid right now."

With a sigh Taro looked over at Budo and responded, albeit he spoke much more softer then usual, "I don't know, don't you ever fell like there's just something wrong some days?," with the vagueness of his words, it left Budo with an eyebrow raised, "You know, like, something is...," Taro hesitated, "following you."

Budo stopped immediately and Taro went on for a few steps before stopping himself and looking back at Budo confused, "Are you telling me you think someone's been stalking you?"

Taro didn't say anything else beyond a "Hn" and nodded.

With his right index finger wrapped slightly around his chin and thumb to his lip, Budo began to ponder as they walked slowly together again, "How long have you felt like this?"

Thinking all about it, Taro answered "Since the beginning of the school year," he answered, "The first day was okay, but the rest have more..., creepy if anything, it's been around two months now since it's almost October..."

Looking around himself for anyone watching, Budo began to get paranoid himself, 'Great, it's like a disease now...,' he thought as he spoke up again, "Tell you what, walk home with me and the others after practice if it really feels like someone's been following you around, sound like a good idea?"

At Budos' request, Taro nodded, "I don't see why not, thanks."

By the time they had finished, the duo had come to their street and walked away from one another, Budo towards his house and Taro down the street to his.

As Budo walked off towards his house, he heard Taros' voice again, "Hey Budo, is what you told me about Juku what's really bothering you?

Budo rolled his eyes as he turned back with a fake concerned face, though it was somewhat true, it was another lie, a second lie, "Of course it is man!, Jukus' one of our oldest friends and this whole situation hasn't been easy for him." Budo went off as he continued, "He's...changed since that girl Gurin, Midori killed herself, he hasn't been the same at practice, sometimes even he just ignores us all together and just seems to be writing in a notebook of his as well as on his phone... It's not Juku."

Taro sighed after a few moments, successfully falling for the lie, "Yeah, I've noticed that too, he's hanging out more often at the centre of the school and keeps on looking at the roof, lost as she listens to his music." Taro looked over at the late afternoon sun, "...He'll heal, I'm sure of it..., You know what, how about we take him out on tomorrow night for a night out at the Game Centre? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Budo smiled at the proposal, Yeah, he probably will."

Meanwhile

Shin was typing a message on to Kokuma, Chojo, and the rest of the gang while Oka was looking around on the bookshelf for some matches, she had already set up the candles, they just needed to be lit.

 _Sent message to Atsu, Daku, Tekina, Chojo,Churu, Re..._

 _Higaku,Shin : Guys, get here if you can right now. Mayday. I repeat mayday._

 _Atsu,Daku : Where exactly are we supposed to go?_

 _Churu,Supana : What's going on._

 _Higaku,Shin : We've got a restless Midori on the roof top, constantly falling and repeatedly reappearing where she was_

 _Tekina,Chojo : A restless who? Well, guess that confirms what I felt when I looked at the roof yesterday._

 _Jutsu,Kokuma : I'm guessing that's the school then, I'll be there._

 _Higaku,Shin : Chojo, Yeah, I felt that too, Kokuma, Yeah, all of you get here if you can, thanks._

With a sigh Shin turned off his phone screen and looked over at the door, "Some Saturday Afternoon, huh?"

Oka looked back at her friend with a sigh and nod, "Yeah, It really is," she said, back in her usual demeanour.

After a few second of thinking, Shin spoke again, "What were you doing here anyways this early?, we usually all meet together and walk over here."

Oka picked up a small white book with a black and white photo on the top cover and text on the bottom, the only things could make out for the distance between them was "Into the Wild " and "Jon Krakauer, " "I left the book we were reading in my locker so I decided to come to grab it." Oka continued, "After that, I chose to stay around since it gets dark around five o'clock anyways, so I'd just wait an hour or so here for you all, then I decided to go up to the roof for some air and..." Oka paused before continuing, "I felt something up there, I walked around wearily until I turned around face to face with Midori..., well, at least I think it's her, hard to tell with how she looks now..."

Shin looked upwards to the roof above them as he walked over to the door silently, he opened the door up and began to walk out as he continues where he left off at, "I'm going up to see her," he said matter of factly. A few seconds later Oka grabs his right hand with her left, the fabric of her spiderweb arm warmers meeting Shins' naked Palm, "We should wait for the other to get here, that's the rule for dealing with spirits..."

Rolling his eyes, Shin responds, looking back blankly at Oka, "This is Midori we're talking about, the only thing dangerous about her would have to be her curiosity leading to hundreds of questions, and the possibility of her being eaten by a baby giraffe accidentally," Shin says as he recalls a particular incident back in grade school at the zoo, the image of a 9 year old Midori being dangled 8 feet above from the group by a Giraffe comes to mind.

Understanding the possible low risk factor, Oka agrees and lets go of Shin, following from behind as they walked towards the stairs. Once at the top doors leading to the roof, Shin decided to test something, he knocks on the door once, then twice. Nothing happens at first but they both then hear a knock on the door, on the other side that is, but it's weak and a cold chill is coming through the bottom cracks.

The door handle is within a second in Shins' right as he turns it, opening the door so quickly the door hits the wall, he threw it so hard that the other door flies open as well and too hits the wall, _'...Damn, I better not have broken anything...'_

A cold chill is still in the air as the two occultists walk forward onto the rooftop slowly, feeling the energy around themselves.

It felt like all sound cut off the moment they took the first step, the local crows even stopped making their usual noises.

Oka looked around the general area and remembered what she had seen back before a week or so ago.

 _Flashback_

 **Okas' POV**

The bell would ring for lunch soon, as everyone will stand up and in single file, walk out of the classroom, it was always something that unsettled me to see, how they always seemed to be so..., robotic almost. I ignored this and walked through the hallway, seeing Shin and the others walking to the club, I would've love to go to the club with them, but I'm usually on the roof spying on the Basu sisters for...reasons. As I walked to the roof, I saw the door was already left slightly open so I pushed it wide open, the first thing that I saw was that Kudere wasn't in her spot as usual, and then the Basu Sisters, my targets. But there is Budo who was sleeping on one of the benches, ' _What's he doing here, shouldn't he be in the nurses office?'_ I recall as I remember, along with a few other students, that Shin, Ryoto, and Yamada - Senpai carried him off to the nurses office after he suddenly collapsed in front of the bulletin board. I walked up towards Budo, seeing that he really was sleeping. I decided to give him a light poke on the arm, remembering he's a light sleeper from our times in grade school and curious to see if still that. His eyes cracked open lightly and had little light in them until he focused on me. He startled me when he sat up immediately, guess he wouldn't have expected to see me. Budo looked at me with a tired smile, "Oh, Hey Oka," he said and then started to get up.

I felt my shyness begin to get the better of me as I spoke up, "Um..., Hey Budo" I began nervously, "What are you doing sleeping up here, don't you have the Martial Arts club to run?"

Budo leaned on the wall as we continued to talk back and forth, Budo began explaining himself, "I do..., But..., Something came up, I need to speak to Taro at lunch, so I'm just waiting for the bell to ring."

He scratched the back of his head as usual when he gets embarrassed, chuckling lightly, "Guess I fell asleep..., ha ha..." I laughed softly with him, we continued to talk about some various things, about our clubs and grades and stuff like that, It took me a bit of time to get through with my answers as I'm not used to many situations outside of my circle in the Occult Club, when I am out, I could go silent for a second or two. It was then I saw something behind Budo, only a few feet away, seeing something slowly materialise in the air, The face wasn't exactly blank, but it wasn't there either, there were however, wisps of green coming from what I assumed was the head, the apparition seemed to fall over onto the railing before falling off the building completely, then was back again where it stood before.

As I stared at this thing perplexed, I heard Budos' voice again, "Something the matter?"

Realising He was still there, and remembering he can't see what I see, I just played it off instead, "N-No..., It's nothing, I'm just tired," I gave the little white lie to him as I saw the apparition look towards me, almost like it heard me from this far away. Budo looked at me concerned, as if he could understand what we of the occult club go through, we're the ones that see a ghost even if they hide theirselves, as we have connections to the departed in another world, We get picked on by some of the idiots here at school. Budo looked like he was about to say something, but then the sound of the bell rang, It was officially lunchtime now. I quickly spoke before he could so I could be alone with this spirit, "Yamada-Senpais' probably in the center now," I said as I stood up, walking towards the railing looking downwards at everyone. Budo nodded at my statement as we stood up, him taking his satchel and throwing it over his shoulder. I walked to the railing, sensing Kuu Dere and the Basu Sisters, coming up slowly. I looked over the edge, not seeing the spirit around at all, though I know there was something here just now. There was a spirit here that I could see plain as day but no one else but Chojo, Shin, and the rest can, 'Who are you...?' I thought as the green wisps stayed in my mind for some time.

 _Flashback end_

 **Third person perspective**

Looking around, Oka remembered and finally linked the two together, 'It was Midori I was seeing after all...' Oka could feel her heart beat increase as Shin and her walked around the roof, feeling for any spiritual energy in the air around them.

Shin closed his eyes as he focus around himself, taking in the levels of energy around them, he could feel Okas', and it looks like Chojo and Kokuma are here too now, 'Good, we'll need them, now where is she...'

 **Shins' POV**

I focus my mind as I release a pulse around the roof, felling energy randomly burst behind me as mine collided with it, all and good. Except for the fact that it wasn't Okas' energy.

I take a breath and turn around, my eyes opening slightly with every millisecond until my eyes are open fully, at least a I feel it. I see her standing in front of me, though her opacity is halved, her hair is a bright green and she's dressed in white from head to toe, just looking at me, with eyes that look empty yet hopeful, broken yet wilful, dead, yet full of life at the same time. It felt like my heart had been stabbed into as I looked into her eyes, those once cheery green eyes on this cabbage head of a girl look at me so..., differently, "Midori..."

Her eyes light up slightly, there's a moment of joy, a glimmer of hope and desire in her eyes as she looked at me. Then, as quickly as it came it disappeared again, seeing this, I said something again with a little smile, "I can see you Twitter."

Those eyes of hers were to light up again as she finally accepts it that I can see her and see her start to tear up, the tears are running down her cheeks as she looks at me, her eyes now filled with not sadness but with hopefulness and yet joy at the same time. Midori then jumps towards me to hug me... Only to fall right through me and hit the ground with a thud.

 **Xylo- Sama :(As a cute little cabbage headed chibi we know she would make).**

I look behind me to see Midori picking herself off the ground, she turns to the side and stands up, holding her forehead as her cute sad chibi self, light scratches on it. I take my hand and put it to her head to heal the scratches. A blue aura comes from my hand like water, running over Midoris head and healing her, after a few seconds I remove my hand and the marks are gone, Oka then walks over after watching the whole scene and just kisses Midori on the forehead to get her to relax.

After Midori is done sniffling like a big, bubble blowing baby(:D) she wipes away her tears and the scene returns to normal with unchibifying, speaking then like she usually does, she thanks us, "A-Arigato Gozaimasu..."

 **Third person perspective**

Oka and Shin sighed as they watched the little green head and patted her head, "it's okay/it's okay..."

After a few seconds they all heard footsteps banging up the stairs, along with Chojo and Kokuma following.

Seeing the two and a confused looking Midori, they both sighed, with Chojo speaking first, "Well, now that I think about it, it is Midori, what threat can she be...?"

Midori looked between the four confused as to what's going on, "Why..., Why can you all see me when no one else can...?"

Oka patted Midoris' head thoughtfully as she spoke up, "We can talk about that later, for now Midori, follow us," she said then grabbed Midoris' hand softly, with her following slowly behind the three, minus Shin who was behind her. When getting near the exit, Midori hesitated, looking frightened of the stairs. The occultists looked at Midori for a moment, Kokuma spoke up, "Is something wrong?"

With frightened eyes, Midori fell to her knees again and toppled over onto her arms, them the only thing that's giving her strength, "I..., I don't want to leave here..." The group looked at her confused, "Everywhere else..., hurts... It's only here at the roof I feel..., nothing..."

They all looked at the once smiling Bouncy girl now with a frightened and sorrowful expression on her face, " This..., this place is the only place I need to be anymore..., this is..., where I..."

"Died..." The group, minus Midori looked behind her to see Shin looking down at her.

Midori looked down, still same face as before, "No... I... I wanted to say it to him... That I..." Midori was cut off as a loud yell could be heard coming from down the stairs.

Shin smiled slightly while everyone else looked down at the stairs hearing someone walk around grumbling.

 **Jukus' POV**

I tapped on the message and was brought to a chat with Occult Club, confused as to why I'm in here, I scroll to the top to read to bottom.

 _Sent message to Atsu, Daku, Tekina, Chojo,Churu, Re..._

 _Higaku,Shin : Guys, get here if you can right now. Mayday. I repeat mayday._

 _Atsu,Daku : Where exactly are we supposed to go?_

 _Churu,Supana : What's going on._

 _Higaku,Shin : We've got a restless Midori on the roof top, constantly falling and repeatedly reappearing where she was_

 _Tekina,Chojo : A restless who? Well, guess that confirms what I felt when I looked at the roof yesterday._

 _Jutsu,Kokuma : I'm guessing that's the school then, I'll be there._

What they could want from from is beyond me, I think for a moment it was an accident so I ignore it and follow Gurin- San into the building. The walls are painted white with green ferns or plants in general around, I don't know if they're real or fake, and didn't really care in the first place as I look around, seeing there's a few paintings on the walls around, they feel meaningless to keep to memory as they're general artworks. I look forward again seeing Gurin - San walk towards a black door, he looked back at me with a "Are you ready?" kind of look, to which I shook my head "no" and walked towards an empty room, taking my book bag off. As I opened up my book bag, a white plastic bag, inside of it was a rolled up black dress shirt and jacket. I quickly toss the plastic to the side and take of my hoodie, replacing it with the place dress shirt one button at a time. Once I finished with the buttoning, I buttoned my shirts cuffs and threw on a clip on tie, finishing off with the black jacket, completing my as I took out a comb from my left pocket and combed my hair back, making it look neater then it would usually. Throwing my hoodie into the plastic bag and into my book bag, I walked out back to Emurado in under a minute.

 _Third person perspective_

Emurado smiled as he saw Juku walk out looking like someone else entirely, "You didn't have to dress up all fancy like, what you had on before was just fine."

Juku blushed lightly in embarrassment as he massaged the back of his neck, "I just felt like this would be a bit more appropriate is all."

Emurado nodded as he opened the door, leading to a room of piers empty, but there was some voices in the room. As Juku and Emurado walked forward they see the faces of those voices as Emurado speaks up, "Hisuiiro, Asamidori"

The man now Known as Hisuiiro and the woman Asamidori looked back, he was in a black jacket and dark grey undershirt, with black slacks and dress shoes to match, while she wore a black going to her upper ankle with closed toed black shoes and slightly visible black stockings or possible pantyhose. The only thing that stood was his dark green hair and her light green hair with respective coloured eyes,though they seemed darker then usual given the situation at hand, their eyes had a few dark bags underneath it, giving the indication that they haven't been sleeping much, "Oh, Emurado, you're here," Hisuiiro said as Asamidoris' eyes trailed over to Juku through the black veil like headpiece that covered one of her eyes with a sad smile marring her beautiful face, "You as well, Juku."

With a nod Juku walked closer with Emurado and watched him give Hisuiiro a hug and turn to him to give Juku a handshake, "I'm glad you both could make it, the funerals been postponed until tonight though, so we're the first ones here besides the funeral director."

Juku looked towards the senior Gurins with a neutral expression on his face, "Are we still going to the Akedemi gymnasium?"

Asamidori looked over to Juku and nodded, "Yes, we'll be going there in the next hour or so ourselves, everyone else will be there around five or six o'clock."

Juku nodded as he looked over, letting his mind distract him as the others talked, with him looking towards the person in hand he's been trying to avoid looking at this entire time. Her Long green hair is freshly brushed, the green locks of hers going down to her hands as they lay over her stomach, which was covered by her light green dress and dark green long skirt. The skin that surrounded her eyes were done in light black eyeliner and green eyeshadow, giving her a look of a painting; She looked like a picture to him. Juku kept his focus on her face, a face he hasn't seen in a few weeks, "..."

Just then as Juku is watching her, he hear Hisuiiros' voice and turns to him, "...She looks like she's just sleeping, doesn't she?"

In response Juku just nods and looks back at her with Asamidori and Emurado also watching her, all with sad, longing eyes, Jukus', a little more. ' _Midori_...'

 _15 minutes later_

The elder Gurins had walked off with the funeral director leaving Juku still standing where he's been, by Midoris' side," What did you want to say...?"

 _flashback_

 _"J-Juku-Kun?" She began while Juku froze up and waited, "C-Can we talk before class t-tomorrow?" Juku looked back at the girl as she seemed to be shaking lightly back and forth, her face still flustered, "What about?" Midoris' took a second or two in order to respond, now beginning to run her hand through her hair, "O-Oh, just somethings..., I'll talktoyoutomorrowbye!," Midori quickly said as she finally did what her mind told her to do and ran down the stairs, before Juku could say anything more, he just watched Twitter as she flew towards the stairs._

Flashback end

Juku looked down at her still motionless face and with a blank face still, and empty eyes. He then pulled out his phone and looked at their messages together before he knew.

 _6:55 AM_

 _Yo, I'm here, where are you?_

 _7:13 AM_

 _Are you there?_

 _7:35 AM_

 _Well,_

 _7:50 AM_

 _I'm gonna guess you're sleeping in._

 _8:00 AM_

 _Yep, definitely sleeping, when you see this, let's just meet up at Starbucks, my treat tweet._

Juku couldn't help but laugh lightly at his dumb joke, wondering if she even saw one of them at all, and if she did, could've he had done something? Anything?

Juku turned his attention to the cabbage head and gave a saddened smile, then back to his phone as he backed out of messenger and looked at a new message be received instantly.

Higaku,Shin : Chojo, Yeah, I felt that too, Kokuma, Yeah, all of you get here if you can, thanks.

Juku reread the messages confused why he's in the chat room in the first place but shrugs it off, 'I guess I need to get to the school anyways, so why not?' He puts his phone in his pocket and looks down at Midori one last time before he turns away walks, 'Nice knowing you, Twitter'.

As Juku was walking towards the door, he saw Emurado was walking to the front entrance and decided to ask him, "Emurado - San, can you drop me off at the school, please?" Juku began, "I need to get some things ready at the Gym, so can you give me a ride there early?"

Emurado nodded giving a light laugh, "Of course Juku, Let's go, Let's go,"

As they walked away, they heard Hisuiiro behind them and turned to see him, "Well be following shortly, so see you there."

 _10 minutes later_

Juku got out of the Green pick up and waved to Emurado as he walked towards the school, "Thanks for the ride Emurado - San, see you in half an hour or so."

With a wave back and a smile, Emurado began to pull away in the pick up, "See you soon too, Juku."

As Juku walked towards the entrance, he came to gained his usual scowl on his face by reflex of getting closer to the school, and noticed what appeared to be his classmate Daku walking up the street with a girl with skulls on her hair, and decided to call to them, "You guys know why we were called here? As they both shook their heads, Juku turned his focus back towards the school.

Daku broke the silence and was the first to speak, "We didn't know you were called as well, or how this is going to work out."

Juku looked back at the possibly one eyed student and gave him a curious glance as they made it past the front cherry blossom trees to the gate, "What work out?" They picked up their pace, reaching the lockers in silence.

Juku looked around not seeing anyone at all, or even hearing anything at all for that matter, so he decided to call out, "Hey!," but no response was gained through it at all, leaving Juku grumbling as he walked around.

Walking up the stairs quickly, Supana spoke, "They're probably upstairs in the club -,"

Supana would continued if she didn't hear Chojo from the very top and began to speed up as a result, "Supana?"

As she disappeared and her voice muffled, Daku and Juku shrugged at each other and followed her upstairs, hearing her voice come from the very top. As the two came to the top flight of stairs and looked up at the orange sky, they saw Supana, Kokuma, Shin, Chojo, and Oka all there, but Daku was staring at who was next to Oka in shock as he stuttered.. Juku looked between Daku and Oka, seeing her hand looked like it was holding something, yet it wasn't at the same time, Jukus' eyes widened as he saw pressure be applied to Okas' hand, the impression of fingers gripping it, 'How...,' he thought as he began to speak, "Who's..., there?"

Though not known to Juku at the time, he was looking at someone right in the eyes, and her green eyes were looking back at him, now fully awake and alert.

Midori stood there holding Okas' hand looking at Juku below her, after weeks without seeing or hearing from him. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes, "J-Juku..."

Looking at the scene unfold in front of them, Shin decided to break the ice, "Let's head to the club room then, we've got some work to do," he said, now walking down the stairs towards Juku, followed by Oka and the rest, namely Midori, but she was staring at Juku intensively.

Oka seeing this couldn't help but smile, Midori had this affect on people, she just made people smile based on what she does, and made her mad once she opens her mouth.

 _XyloSpring : (She's called "Twitter" for a reason you know.)_

Curious as to Jukus' attire, Midori poked Oka on the arm to get her attention, when she looked down at Midori, she began, "Can you ask him why he's dressed so formally?"

As she was curious herself, and no reason to say no, Oka agreed, "Uh, Ren-San, why're you dressed like that for?"

Juku looked back at Oka as he replied, "I was downtown at ShirouHürst for a funeral preparation for Midori, I felt dressing this way would probably be okay.

Midori looked curious at Jukus' answer so Oka continued herself, "Oh, are you helping out with it?"

Loosening his tie to let himself breathe better,Juku responded, his eyes drooping slightly at the end, "Yeah, I've helped with finding the place and Midoris parents with stuff, we were friends after all."

Eventually turning the corner, Juku asked looking at the club members as they past by a few steps, them nearing the club meeting room with his left eyebrow raised, squinting slightly, "Now then, why did you call me here for?"

With a smirk as he looked back at the door, Shin slid the door open to the left and walked in, "Come in. And you'll find out, " he finished, taking a glance at the five candles set by Oka.

 _A few minutes later_

With the pentagram surrounded with candles, a match in hand, each candle was lit by each occultist, except Oka who would oversee the summoning, looking at Midori with a awkward minuscule smile.

Shin lit the north left horn, Kokuma the right, Supana set the south right ablaze while Daku the south right and Chojo the chin.

The mood set and silence in the air, Oka began to softly speak in way we all know how, "I summon thee, the one to be, the one who lost their life, their happiness, family and friends, I call now in the night."

Said only once, a breeze appeared around Midori lightly as a chill ran through the room, Juku visibly shivered with the hair on the back of his neck standing up, looking around him where the breeze came from, unknowingly again looking Midori in the face.

Oka continued with the same spell, repeating it twice, "I summon thee, the one to be, the one who lost their life, their happiness, family and friends, I call now in the night."

When said twice Midori began to be dragged loosely towards the centre of the pentagram looking shocked and confused at what was happening while Juku stared at Oka, but felt something was in a way blocking him, feeling his anxiousness deepen with each moment as goosebumps ran up under his black dress shirts sleeves, the room growing colder.

Once more, Oka spoke, bringing the to three, "I summon thee, the one to be, the one who lost their life, their happiness, family and friends, I call now in the night!"

Now I'm the centre of the pentagram, Midori flashed brighter, her solid green hair flying lightly around her, solidifying more vividly, looking complete as she was alive, staring into Jukus' brown eyes as he stared into hers, his mouth agape and his knees suddenly growing week, as though the bones in them were decaying.

The reaction and realisation in his eyes made Midori smile a sad smile as she looked at her friend crumple in front of her, looking at her with shock and awe, "Juku-Kun."

Seeing the one person he's long to see for so long in front of him again, Juku voice the only thing he could as he stared, wanting to make sure she was real and he wasn't imagining anything.

 _"Midori..."_

 ** _XyloSpring : Im back you little oppressed proletariats,_**

 ** _Marian : Um... Uncle, You really shouldn't,_**

 ** _XyloSpring : What? Spark the flames of Communist revolution-_**

 ** _Marian : Shoots tranquilliser into neck_**

 ** _XyloSpring : Falls over asleep,_**

 ** _Marian : Ignore him, he's gone insane from exhaustion, between school work and this story, it'll take a while now,_**

 ** _XyloSpring : You talk to much._**

 ** _Marian : Quiet! Also, please help with the grammar, I just realised I subdued him to early. Aaaand now he's out. Great. Well. Be sure to vote, comment, and share to friends, and if you like the story so far, go ahead and give this account a follow!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Marian : Well um..., this awkward. He finishes with a joke, what do I do? Um...*farts* It's the butt?_**


	19. Chapter 18

Budo was resting peacefully in his bed facedown with his towel separating his face from his pillow. The room was dimly lit with only the now rising sun from outside lighting it from far beyond the blinds. Everything was perfect until his alarm clock began blaring at an ungodly volume, Budo opened his eyes as wide as he could as his right arm flew up and landed on the snooze button, seeing it show 6:45 AM, giving him a bit more morning irritation then usual, 'Great now I need to hurry to school now.'

Reluctantly at first with a groan he began to force himself from the safety of his sheets and looked around his bed, deciding to make it later as he took his towel, turning away and began walking towards the bathroom door. Flicking on the switch, Budo groaned as his eyes adjusted to what was around him, now with more light reflecting as he looked over into the mirror, revealing not only a messy jet black mop for hair, but that he had slept through the night in his clothes of yesterday, a beige coloured t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Closing the door behind himself, Budo tossed his towel onto the counter and practically tore the shirt from his body, revealing his astonishingly perfect triceps(:D) and threw it in the basket next to him. As he went to unbuckle his belt, he heard his phone buzz in his front right pocket and took it out.

Unlocking his phone with a quick Z pattern, Budo opened up his messages app and saw a three texts, one from Sho, another from Shima, and third from Juku.

Sho: Hey Budo, I don't feel so good today, so can you pick up my work for me from school when the day is over with? Thanks.? ﾟﾘﾲ?

Shima : Uh, Budo, can I talk to you about something? ? ﾟﾙﾌ?￢ﾘﾺ️.

Juku: Get your ass to school right now you idiot, this is the 4th time you haven't picked up. ~ Sincerely, you're number one friend, Ren, Juku.

Budo rolled his eyes at Sho and Juku and just sent them a "K," but with what Shima wanted he'd text her later, for now he had to get ready.

 _Twenty minutes later..._

Budo had tossed on his school uniform and grabbed his satchel off of his bed, yawning as he dragged it with him towards the living room. The sprint to school was dull since the others had gone ahead a while ago, so he was on his own up until the edge of the school came into view across the horizon, seemingly so close, yet oh so far. As Budo mentally groaned he had stopped to breathe for a he leaned on a tree, it's leaves were starting to brown and fall around him as all others were this time of year. Budo looked around him, there was traffic, but not much as usual. After a moment, Budo decided to begin running again, realising he only has five minutes until eight o'clock, Just as he tried, he saw a red bike come flying down the street, complimented by Aishi-Chan riding with a blank expression (._.) and without a helmet, the ultimate taboo.

Seeing a moment to get to school faster, Budo waved to Ayano rapidly in a scene where there was fire behind her, and Budo was a chibi, "Oi, Ayano, wait up!"

X_X

A few moments later, Budo was riding on the back of bike, trying to hold on by solely holding the seat while trying to make small talk, the hair usually in his face, blown back as Ayano sped onwards, "So, how did you enjoy yesterday's event?"

Ayano kept looking forwards as she slowed down near an intersection then continued onwards a replied blankly, "It was fun, I was finally able to talk to him without freezing up like an idiot, so that's a plus," she spoke, clearly reminiscent of the time a week or so ago, with Taro yelling at her.

With a chuckle, Budo looked at the back of Ayanos' head and began to think, they're able to talk now and have made a small bond it seems, it needed to further and he began to consider a few options in his mind. After a few moments, Budo spoke up again, "Say, Ayano, if I can convince Taro, you want to come with me to a cafe or something?," he continued, "It would be a nice next date for you two. I can just drop out after a few minutes and you'll both be able to hang out more."

Now with the school two blocks away, Ayano slowed down greatly as she pondered on it for a moment, biting her lip lightly with sour undertone, "Sounds like a good idea, if you can get him away from that Osana girl."

Budo chuckled as as they came to the front of the school, with two minutes to spare, "Don't worry, I don't think that's possible for quite a while at least."

As Ayano and Budo got off the bike, she locked it on the bike racks as the two walked quickly down the front entrance, cherry blossoms flying around them as the branches shook with the wind howling through them.

The sight was beautiful as Budo looked around the entranced, he always loved the cherry blossoms the school has around it, especially the circle of them at the centre, "The cherry blossoms are starting to fall it looks like."

Ayano looked around and answered blankly as she watched as a few pink petals flew off the tree away into oblivion, "I guess so," she looked at them as one fluttered down and landed on her bag.

The two passed through the front doors and went to their respective lockers to switch out their shoes for their school pair. Afterwards They walked forward towards the door to the centre and split ways, with Budo towards the Matrial Arts Club, and Ayano towards her class.

Looking back, Budo waved to Ayano, "See Ya at lunch Ayano, Ja ne,"

With a monotone voice, Ayano replied,"See Ya..."

Budo walked down the hallway moderately fast as he twisted and turned towards the dojo, His mind stuck on Ayano, "She seems to be, off, almost at least."

Now with Budo stopping in front of the club and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the bell officially rung, signalling it was eight o'clock,"I'll talk to her at lunch about what's up, that is, if I have time to bounce between those two..."

Gripping the front door, Budo slid the door across the floor as he walked in, greeting everyone grinning brightly, "Morning everyone!"

A bored looking Juku looked over at Budo as he was sitting in the corner of the changing room, watching as a screaming Sho was having his arm bent the wrong way by a screaming Shima while a groaning Mina was trying to pull her back and away, "Yo."

 _A few minutes later..._

The scene darkened greatly in Budos' favour as he was in his martial arts uniform as he looked down the four, particularly Shima, with a smile that can be labelled so sweet, it's satanic, "Now then, what was going on now before I came here?"

Shima looked down embarrassed as Mina was ready to collapse along with Sho, Juku was unaffected though.

11:59 AM

Budo switched out of his uniform with a sigh as he walked towards the door, "I hope you learned your lesson, another hour more of running after lunch, carb the heck up in the meantime," Budo left the room with an unconscious Shima and Sho, with Mina sighing dejected as Juku left the changing room, now in his school uniform as he walked out the door as well.

x-x

Budo stood by the cherry blossom trees looking up at them as he waited for Taro and the others to come out, he'd have to catch him without Osana nagging him so he could get back to Ayano in time. A minute or so after the bell rang, the door was full of colourful hair styles and the constant yelling of a girl as her voice filled the room.

 _With Osana and Taro_

Osanas' face reddened in fury as she looked at Taro with anger as she yelled, "It's your fault, you Baka!"

Taro sighed in annoyance as he looked back at Osana as she was muffled in his ears, "I know, I know, I'm sorry, as should have set a reminder I was suppose to help you study last night," he began, "but hey!, you still got 100%, so what's there to scream about?"

Osana tutted at Taro as she leaned forward, a head shorter then him, "Listen here, If there was something I wouldn't get on the study guide, I would've needed you then like I need you now!"

Taro was confused with that last part but decided to reply anyways with a mischievous grin as he snarked with such farce of sincerity it could be mistaken for the real thing, "Aww, you need me?, I must say I'm flattered, Osana-chan."

If Osanas' face could've been redder, It would have been, she stuttered like a man woman and how Taro sounded but held her ground, barely though, "W-What!?" I-It's not like I like you or anything, b-baka!."

Taro laughed his butt off as Osana recovered and gritted her teeth, punching him in the stomach, "Ow!, What was that for!?"

Storming off irritated, Osana yelled, "B-Baka, die twice why don't you?!"

As Taro held his hurting stomach, he felt a light smack on the shoulder and looked up seeing Budo snickering, "So buddy, you seemed to be having fun there."

X-X

The two sat by the fountain talking over the game yesterday and tea at Ayanos' house, after a few minutes, Budo changed the subject,"So, anyways, I was wondering, do you want to hang with me and Ayano at Whelkbux after practice today?"

Taro considered it for a moment, and sighed dejected, "As long as Osana will let me, she seems more pissed at me then usual."

With a chuckle, Budo looked down at his friend, "That voice of yours was pretty believable to be honest, she probably had the right to be peeved at you, that and leaving her to study on her own."

Taro sweat dropped jokingly, "O-Oh, so you heard that?"

Just then everyone from the social butterflies and the guys turned and replied along with Budo who had a sweet smile on his face, "Yes."

Taro : O_O

Budos' phone went off as he stood up, seeing it was a new message from Ayano

Ayano:All set?

To which Budo responded.

Budo: Yep, after practice, also, wait for me up at the roof.

Ayano : K.

With the plan for the next date now in motion, Budo looked down at Taro and gave a light how, "Shima is trying to break Shos' arm again, Gotta go bud, ja, ne."

With a nod and a see ya, Taro took out his book, enjoying the silence for once without Osana bugging him, he doesn't get this often.

X-X

As Budo jogged out of the centre, he turned and ran up the stairs towards the roof, the door left open by someone allowing him to see the usual, Kuudere in her usual place sitting on the bench eating, and Oka creepily staring at the Basu sisters.

Budo shook his head as he look at his fellow club captain and thought what could be done. 'I've got to get her help one of these days.'

Turning his attention away from Oka, Budo saw Ayano and began to walk towards her, her phone was out and the camera animation playing over and over again.

Rolling his eyes, Budo spoke up teasingly, "Looks like we've got a stalker in the making with that kind of tracking, especially of his every breath."

Ayano huffed and shut off her phone with a double tap, the phone locking almost like an older television would.

Turning to look at Budo, Ayano spoke up, "So everything's set up?"

With a nod Budo answered, "Yeah, we're going to Whelkbux down the way, it's a couple blocks behind the school." As Budo continued he noticed Ayano was looking more at distance then usual,confusing him as he raised his left eyebrow slightly, "Hey Ayano, is something the matter?"

Shaking her head, Ayanos' eyes focused and her thoughts cloaked themselves, making her seem bored instead, "No, I'm just tired a bit is all."

Tilting his head curiously, Budo continued questioning her, "You sure about that?," he began "you seemed just the same a minute or two after we got to school."

Replaying part of her previous response, Ayano responded again, I'm fine, really."

Budo sat down against the bars of the new fencing they used to get rid of the railing, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ayano looked down at the martial artist and rose an eyebrow curiously, "Why the sudden interest in my mind?"

Budo smiled kindly as he responded, " What, can't a friend help another out?"

A light draft was in the air suddenly, blowing Ayanos' ponytail and bangs lights as the same with Budos'.

An odd aura suddenly in the air as Ayano spoke, "...Friend?"

 **X_X**

 **PLEASE HELP ME WITH A GRAMMAR CHECK, I may have gone through it and all, but the last time I trusted myself my cooking gave me food poisoning. :D #Xylosenpaiisabaka**

 **And that's a rap, I'm back . So sorry for the constant delays, but many things have been happening in the background, it's a world of headaches for senior year?**

 **Anyways, I'm back and we are going to be on a new chapter every Friday schedule, I feel better giving this one to you a little early, so enjoy!:33333**

 **I really don't know what else to put here so I guess this is a rap until next Friday, so enjoy this Chap Chap.**

 **And again, say it with me.**

 **FREE BUTT.**


End file.
